To Be A Mother
by Jeice Lover
Summary: After little Sealand is kicked out of a World Meeting once again, he is found by Ukraine. Pitying him, she makes him an offer that could change everything for him.
1. Becoming One With Ukraine

Sealand was positively fuming. Every step he took was a stomp. His face was bright red and his sailor cap was askew. His dirty blond hair was wild and sticking out in all directions. He rounded a corner and spotted a bench with cushions on the seat. He turned around, plopped himself down on the seat... and brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

Once again he had attempted to join in a meeting of the nations. Also once again, he had been all but ignored by all of the other nations, despite his constant pestering of everyone to notice him. He had spent an especially long time poking and trying to get Britain's attention. However, today, things went from bad to worse for him.

"_And so, in conclusion, if the literary skills of people were improved, then the world overall would be better. Any comments?" There were many murmurs of agreement among the nations. Sealand popped up next to Britain with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Don't be so proud of yourself. Anyone here could have thought of something like that you British jerk." Britain's large eyebrows contracted and his face formed into a frown._

"_Ah, look, it's the fort that nobody cares about." Sealand's teasing smile turned into an angry expression._

"_Hey! People do too care about me! I'm Sealand, the Shining Jewel of the Sea! Just you watch jerk Britain, I'll show you someday!" Britain now gained a condescending smile and he brought a cup of tea to his mouth to take a sip. "Just you wait! You're sitting there drinking tea today! One day I'm going to be drinking tea and laughing at you!"_

"_Ah, yes, quite. I do **so** believe you when you tell me that. A little hunk of metal like you, becoming a powerful nation, it's almost laughable." A few of the other nations winced at the harsh words being said to the micro-nation. "In fact, if it weren't for strong nations for me, you wouldn't even be here today. I'm sure you remember the fire that occurred in 2006, you needed my help and you know it." Sealand recoiled as if he had been hit. That one comment hit him harder than any blow ever could. _

_Some other nations tittered disapprovingly. It was an unspoken rule among the nations that they not bring up tragedies that happened to them in conversation, and especially to make a jab at one another. If a nation did this, well, it didn't exactly put them in a good light at that moment._

"_Hey, lay off the poor kid Britain. That's just being mean!" Britain waved off America with a hand._

"_What you call being 'mean', I call the truth. He is nothing more than a child who believes a pair of puppy eyes and a sailor suit can get him what he wants. Now Sealand, I suggest you get out of my face before I have to toss you out of the room. **Again**." He gave Sealand another wave of the hand to try and dismiss him, but the sailor-suit-wearing micro-nation could only take so much verbal abuse._

"_Why do you pick on me all the time? America was small once too, and look how powerful he is now!" While the words about America didn't seem to affect England on the outside, they actually set off a domino effect that made him boiling mad on the inside._

"_Well, let me tell you something mister." His voice had become harsh and he seemed to bite off every word after it came out of his mouth. "I will not allow myself to be yelled at and attempted to be put down by some twerp who can't even manage to put out a simple fire. Now if you don't mind," at this point he grabbed Sealand by the shoulders and turned him around roughly, "we **real** nations have business to attend to!" He gave Sealand what had meant to be a light nudge to get him going on his way, but he ended up making it a lot more forceful than he had intended._

_The force of the push sent the micro-nation sprawling forward and hitting the floor face-first. When Britain realized how hard he had actually pushed the small nation, he tried to see if he was alright. Sealand got up on his hands and knees and looked back at Britain, his eyes shiny and tears threatening to spill out. He was thoroughly humiliated and embarrassed, but he never would admit it to that British jerk. Sealand closed his eyes and got himself off the ground before running out of the room, then stomping when he ran out of energy for that._

Then that brought him to here. Now that he was out of the sight and hearing of the other nations, he let the tears flow freely.

Ukraine held a harried expression on her face. Her hard-soled shoes made quiet 'clop' sounds and her massive cleavage bounced up and down as she ran to get to the meeting room. She had been late because her boss had made her take care of some things. That and she had been trying to finishing a scarf just as it was time to go. She never liked to be interrupted in these matters, so she simply took her knitting with her in the car. Then there was traffic and they had to stop to get gas, then there was the matter of paying for it. It all took too long for her to make it on time.

Just as she was a hallway away from the meeting room, she stopped dead in her tracks. What stopped her was a sound, the sound of somebody crying. All previous thoughts of getting to the meeting disappeared in the light of her motherly instincts. Caring for Russia and Belarus when they were all young had given her premature, and very strong, maternal instinctiveness, so she often stopped what she was doing if something happened to activate them. Following the crying to its' source, she found it was coming from a young boy.

She vaguely remembered seeing him hanging around Britain a few times. The Brit always seemed annoyed whenever the kid was around. Ukraine had mentioned once to Russia how cute that boy was and what was his name? Russia replied that he was kind of cute, something that Belarus had glared at the boy for, and said that he believed the boy's name to be Sea-something.

_Oh right, Sealand, his name is Sealand._ She looked at the boy who was crying quietly into his arms. Her maternal instincts leading her, she went over and sat next to him, though he didn't notice. She tentatively reached out a hand and touched his shoulder, causing him to jerk away violently in response. His sea-colored eyes were wide and teary, he quickly sniffed so as not to reveal that he had been crying.

"Um_, dobroho ranku_, are you okay?" Sealand sniffed once again and looked away from her.

"Yeah, I'b fide." His voice had a stuffed up sound to it, probably from his runny nose.

"Vell, you don't look okay. Vhy vere you crying Sealand?" Sealand looked back at her when she said his name.

"...You know my name Miss Ukraine?"

"Vell, yes. My little brother, Russia, told me." Sealand looked downcast once more and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess he should know me. He's asked me to 'become one' with him at least five times by now." Ukrained couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Yes, he's always been like that. He's a bit clumsy vith new people, but he's really very sveet vunce you get to know him." Sealand shrugged.

"I guess so Miss Ukraine. I really don't know him, so I wouldn't know." Ukrained patted him on the shoulder once more, only this time he didn't move away. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around this woman. It was almost like she emitted an aura of warmth and comfort that drew him to her. Sensing this, Ukraine put an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him so he was leaning against her chest. Sealand had to admit, it was soft there, warm too, and he wasn't made uncomfortable by her gentle, motherly touch.

"Zo, vhy vere you crying just zen?" Sealand closed his eyes.

"I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eye." He sighed and leaned a bit more on Ukraine, his head sinking into her voluminous chest. "Well, if you really must know, that jerk Britain was being a jerk to me once again. Saying that I'm not and never will be a county no matter what I do. Well, he doesn't know jack-squat. I'll show him someday." Ukraine patted his back sympathetically, rubbing soothing circles with her hand. "I just wish that I could be stronger, or that I at least had an ally behind me."

"How about me?" Ukraine surprised even herself with these three simple words. She didn't know what it was, but this boy reminded him of Russia when he was little. Small, confused, innocent, wanting friends so badly. She knew very well that she could hardly take care of herself, but she also knew that she needed to help him.

"What about you?"

"I could help you. You could join my forces, then you'd have a large army to protect you and a good source of food and everything. You could become one with Ukraine." Sealand immediately pulled away from her when he heard this.

"Miss Ukraine, I do wish to be strong and have allies, but I don't think I would be very comfortable doing that. Besides, Mr. Russia always makes it sound scary." Ukraine laughed, something that she rarely did.

"Oh no, don't be scared or anything. 'Becoming one' with another country isn't nearly as bad as what my _brat_ makes people think by the way he talks. All we need to do is have our superiors converse and, if it seems mutually beneficial for both, then they go into an alliance of sorts with the smaller country merging their land with the more powerful country. You'd keep your name for your part, you'd just be under my jurisdiction. How does that sound?"

Sealand considered this deeply. It did sound like a good offer, and it would be nice to have a nation that really recognized him. Not to mention that he really needed help when it came to military...

"You know, that actually sounds quite smashing. Yes, I'd like that very much Miss Ukraine." Ukraine smiled and suddenly pulled him into a hug, her massive assets squashing into his face.

"That's just great. I'm happy you want to join me." She let go of him, allowing Sealand to get some oxygen into his lungs. "I've been so lonely ever since I left little Russia's house, but my boss wouldn't let me go back. Now I've got a little friend with me. Here, I vant you to have zis. I vas knitting it for myself, but now I vant you to have it." She reached inside her bag and pulled out the knit scarf she had been making. The top was sunshine yellow and the bottom was sea-blue, the colors of the Ukrainian flag. She wrapped it around his neck and stepped back to admire it. "Vell, how is it?"

Sealand smiled under the warm accessory and fingered the edges. "It's very warm, I like it." Ukraine smiled happily once more.

"I'm glad." She took him by the hand and led him to the entrance where she had previously come from. She was too excited to wait to talk to her boss, and she could surely miss one meeting, especially with such big, at least to her, things on the horizon. "Come on, let's go get our bosses to converse.

"What's the matter Russia? Something wrong?" The large albino nation nodded with a tense expression on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I don't know vhy, but somezing feels off today. Like somezing has happened zat I should know about." His hand was compressing Latvia as he said this, his feeling making him unconsciously press down harder on the poor nation than usual. Lithuania and Estonia worried over the short nation, but they did nothing to try to stop him for fear of themselves. The door opened and a familiar voice sounded.

"Hello everyvun, I'm here." Russia's face cleared and he smiled at his big sister.

"Ah, _dobroe utro sestra_. How are you today?"

"Just fine thank you. I have someone I'd like you to meet today." She turned to someone they couldn't see and spoke to them. "Come on now, don't be shy. Come and say hello to everyone." She entered the room, and right behind her was Sealand. Only, he didn't look quite like Sealand. He was dressed in a long-sleeved cotton shirt and overalls like the ones Ukraine was wearing, though they were colored like his old sailor suit. Around his neck was the yellow and blue scarf Ukraine had given him the day before. However, he still wore his sailor cap. Russia's eyes were wide with shock, he was so surprised that he released Latvia from under his heavy hand, allowing the small nation to run and hide behind Estonia and Lithuania.

"Sealand! What are you doing here again?" Britain shouted. Sealand's face began to contort, but Ukraine placed a calming hand on his head.

"It's fine _krykhitka _, pay no mind to him. Vhy don't you go and play vith Latvia vhile I have a vord vith him?" Sealand nodded energetically and ran off to join up with Latvia. After seeing him off with a smile, Ukraine turned to Britain and turned serious. "Now, is zere something I can help you vith _Pan_ Britain?"

"Why yes, there bloody well is! Why is that brat Sealand here with you, why is he wearing the same clothes as you, and why are you acting like he's your bloody kid?" Ukraine shrugged at him, smile still on her face.

"I guess you could say he sort of is now. He had become vun vith me, so I must care for him, _da_?" Russia was gaping at her, which was certainly not an everyday sight.

"He has become vun vith you? But why didn't you tell me sis?" Ukraine shrugged once again.

"I guess I vanted it to be my own little surprise. You know, a new adopted member to join ze family." As she spoke, her fond gaze wandered to the small sea-borne nation.

"That little git! I'll show him for doing this! I'll cut him off from the mainland and blockade him! I won't allow his president to live in my country anymore! I'll-" His rant was stopped cold when he heard and looked at Ukraine.

Ukraine was giving Britain a death-glare no one, not even Russia, would have thought possible from her. A dark aura, not too unlike Belarus's or Russia's, surrounded her and a dark shadow dripped over her eyes. All the while, she was uttering a low, menacing chant that had the same dark tone and rhythm of Russia's 'kolkolkol'. "_**...**_" Even Russia seemed freaked out by her sudden change. Belarus, who had been with Russia the whole time, hid behind her older brother and shivered in fear of their big sister.

"Argh! What has come over you Ukraine?" Ukraine didn't respond, but kept up her dark, menacing chant. "Alright, I get it! I'll leave him alone! Are you satisfied?" It seemed so, as her evil chant slowly faded and the blissful expression returned to her face.

"Very good, I just don't vant you hurting my little Sealand." With this, she turned and began to happily saunter over to the new addition to her land. Britain was still shivering and Belarus was clutching the back of her brother's coat.

"I don't zink I've ever seen big sis mad like zat," Belarus whispered. "Have you big brother?"

"Only vunce, vhen ve vere little and being attacked by a fully grown bear. She killed it vith her bare hands and made soup out of it for us to eat." Belarus gulped.

Meanwhile, Ukraine smiled at seeing her little Sealand playing happily with Latvia. _It feels good to be a mother_, she thought.

_dobroho ranku –_ Good Morning; Ukranian

_brat_ – brother

_dobroe utro_ – good morning; Russian

_sestra_ – sister

_krykhitka – _Little one

_pan_ – mister

_da_ – yes

_**dardardar**_ – This is a little thing I made up. It's based off of the Ukrainian word that means 'stab' – '_udar'_. I wanted to have her do something like Russia's kolkolkol chant.

* * *

><p>So, how did you all like it? Despite this being written at about midnight, I like how it turned out. I was actually just going to make it a one-shot, but now I'm considering making this into a multi-chapter. Should I or shouldn't I? Please review if you'd like me to continue. The other chapters, if I do write them, will be better, I swear!<p> 


	2. Big Sister Ukraine

"Alright, let's have the meeting of nations to begin." All of the nations were in their respected seat. That is, everyone except for Sealand. He didn't have his own seat yet because of the short notice from Ukraine, so he was sitting in her lap for the time being. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be since her gargantuan chest forced him to lean forward and balance himself with his elbows on the table, but he didn't mind. He was just glad to be attending a meeting where everybody wasn't telling him to go home, and then tossing him out when he didn't do what they said.

He didn't do anything right then, but he sat there and listened to the other people.

_Wow, here I am, finally sitting in a meeting with other countries. And nobody telling me to get out. Plus, I've finally got someone who recognizes me as a country, how could this get any better?_ The meeting went on and Sealand listened intently to the other larger nations talking about their economies, the environment, wildlife, food supplies, even the weather.

Sealand could actually find himself comparing some of his problems with those of the others. A lot of the ocean-bordering countries complained about how bad the ocean storms were. Being out in the middle of the water, he knew the full brute force of these storms, he could almost hear the wind and rain and waves beating and pounding against his iron walls and supports as he crawled over the floor to try and batten everything down.

As for food, he wasn't able to grow anything, mainly because he didn't have any kind of earth except for the sand at the ocean's bottom. He got his main food source from fish and shellfish that grew around his home. He was also able to eat ocean-grown plants like seaweed. He also had his own distillery for water, but that was pretty much it except for what little milk his pet goat gave him. Any other kind of food he needed that he couldn't produce; like flour, eggs, and milk; he bought it and had it shipped to his home.

Before he knew it, Ukraine was asking him to get up so she could use the bathroom during the short break. Sealand complied and slid off her lap. Ukraine got up and stretched her back, her large breasts pushing out and straining against the fabric of her shirt. As she did this, one of her buttons, almost predictably, popped off of her shirt and went flying across the room.

"Oh no! Not again!" Ukraine cried in despair. Russia watched as the button flipped a small arc through the air and land somewhere near where he was. He prepared to get up and get it for her, but before he could even get out of his seat, Sealand had already jumped up, run across the room, and grabbed the button.

"Dang, he's fast," America commented. Britain glared at the small country and ground his teeth in frustration.

"Here you go Miss Ukraine," Sealand said as he handed Ukraine the button she had lost. Ukraine smiled and took the button from him gratefully.

"Thank you _trokhy morya_, I lose a lot of buttons zat vay. It's nice to have somevun who can help me retrieve them."

"I'm happy to help Miss Ukraine," Sealand said with a little sailor salute. From his seat, Russia watched the two. Lithuania, who had the seat right next to him, noticed Russia's grip on his glass tighten slightly, but he didn't know why since he wasn't looking at Ukraine like Russia was.

"Oh please, you remember vhat I told you about calling me that." Russia became curious and trained his ears on them.

"Oh, right. Sorry _starsha sestra_." The sound of crushed glass was heard throughout the room. Lithuania jumped back, startled, as shards of glass, ice, and the remnants of whatever drink was in the cup fell out of Russia's hand.

"Mr. Russia!" Russia seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at Lithuania.

"Hm? Vhat is it Lithuania?" Lithuania soundlessly pointed at the remnants of the drink in Russia's hand. Russia looked where he was pointing and seemed to just notice. "Oh, vhen did zat happen?" He stood up and went off somewhere. "I'm going to get somezing to clean zat up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Vell, I'll be back in a few minutes, don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Sealand smiled up at Ukraine.

"I won't." Ukraine smiled and nodded, then went off to where the restrooms were located. Seeing that she was gone, Britain smiled evilly.

"Perfect, now's my chance." He excused himself from the group of countries he had been talking to and snuck his way over to where Sealand was. When he was right behind Sealand, he cleared his throat to get the small country's attention. "Hello there Sealand." Sealand turned and smiled triumphantly at Britain.

"Ah! Hello there jerk Britain! You see, I told you one day people would recognize me! Now I've got Miss U- I mean, _starsha sestra_, to recognize me. Soon other people will start to recognize me too! I'm sure Latvia will if I ask him, and then I'll be building my way up before you know it!" Britain chuckled and sipped his tea.

"Hm, yes, you poor thing, I see that she's got you completely fooled." Sealand's feeling of triumph turned to one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seeing that he had the boy's attention, Britain went on.

"Why, don't you see? Ukraine doesn't want to be your friend or help you. She's doing this to help herself. All she did was trick you into becoming one with her so she could gain a tiny bit of land and a vantage point." Sealand became angry about what Britain was saying.

"You're lying! Miss- _starsha sestra _would never do that! " Britain sipped more tea as he smiled.

"So you think. Pretty soon you'll see that I'm telling the truth. I mean, look at her little brother and sister. Russia gathers weaker countries around him to make himself stronger. Belarus, well, she's basically trying to do the same thing by trying to marry Russia. You'll just be one little speck in the ocean that Ukraine controls." Sealand's face was turning red with anger, but he was also becoming slightly convinced by what Britain said. Suddenly, he ran past Britain, allowing him to smile without the young nation seeing. "Yup, that's one step. Soon he'll be crawling back to me and begging for my help. Maybe I should pass a temporary law keeping the people of my country from sending things to him until he breaks away from Ukraine again."

He continued these muses until he got back to the end of the table with the rest of the G8. He sat down with a smile on his face. Russia was back by this time and had already cleaned up his shattered drink. France noticed the expression on Britain's face and was immediately interested.

"Hm? Vhat's up vith you Britain? You look 'appy. Did zomezing 'appen?" Britain leaned forward and leaned on one arm while allowing his other arm to rest sideways on the table.

"Not really, just taking care of some business." As if there were a draft, Britain felt a sudden chill run down his back. Even his eyebrows were standing on end. Then, with the sound of metal slicing through the air, he found his wrist caught between the prongs of a pitchfork. He cried out in shock and terror, but was, for the most part, frozen in fear. Then, if only to add to his terror, he heard a very familiar voice chanting in his ear.

**Dardardardar...**

A hand reached from behind him, grabbed his tie, and pulled it to the point where it constricted his neck. His assailant moved in to view, and he saw with terror that it was Ukraine. She continued her dark chanting for another moment before speaking.

"You listen to me_chay̆ ublyudok_, _trokhy morya_ told me the lies that you told him." She let this sink in for a moment as Britain gasped for breath, not sure whether to free his wrist from the pitchfork or try and ease the tie to allow him to breathe. He was also absolutely positive that Ukraine had not had that pitchfork when she had entered with Sealand. "I can forgive a lot of things, but I will **not** allow you to make my little _brat_ doubtful, afraid, or worried. If I find out that you have done any of these things, I vill rip off your head and stuff it back up your ass where it belongs. Do I make myself clear?" She said all of this in a low, menacing whisper that made all of the other G8, even Russia, quake with fear. "I said, _am I clear_?" Britain nodded furiously to say yes.

Seeming satisfied, Ukraine released her hold on his tie, allowing Britain to grab it and pull it loose so he could breathe. Then she grabbed her pitchfork by the handle and pulled it out of the table. All this being done, she walked away, pitchfork still in hand.

Britain looked down at his wrist, and immediately began shaking. Both sides of his sleeve had slits in the cloth from the unbelievably sharp points of the pitchfork. There were also four deep puncture-like holes in the wooden table, also from the pitchfork. America patted the older nation on the back and gave him a look of pity.

Russia was paying no mind to any of them, but he and Belarus, who was, for once, not scaring the hell out of him, watched Ukraine and Sealand chat and laugh happily, the small nation apparently oblivious to what had just happened with Britain and his new guardian.

"Zo, zis is how _sestra_ is when she gets mad?" Belarus asked this question because she had been a baby the last time Ukraine had gotten this angry, so she didn't remember a thing. Russia, however, was old enough that he remembered, so he nodded.

"Yes. Absolutely yes." He continued staring at them until the end of the meeting when everyone started going home. Sealand followed Ukraine to her car while Russia followed and watched. He gained a little frown as he watched them drive away.

* * *

><p>*I don't really know if there is a goat on Sealand, but he mentioned that he has a goat in the English dub, so I just put it in there.<p>

_trokhy morya –_ little sea

_starsha sestra –_ big sister

_chay̆ ublyudok_ – tea bastard

_brat –_ brother

Well, thanks to all of your reviews, I have been inspired to continue this story. I hope this story will go far and that you will all continue to read and review. If anyone has any ideas that they think might work, don't be afraid to put them in a review or a PM. I might just use one for a chapter. Next chapter, you will see how life is working with Ukraine and Sealand.


	3. A Day With Sealand And Ukraine

**4:00 a.m.** Ukraine awoke slowly and stretched out her arms to work out the kinks in her muscles that her deep sleep had left behind. Once she was out of bed, she changed into her usual day clothes and adjusted her hairband and bobby pins into her usual style. After checking her reflection in the mirror built into her dresser, she went out to prepare breakfast.

**4:30 a.m.** Although there wasn't much in variety, or quantity, Ukraine always tried her best to make her meals the best they could. This morning was an everyday breakfast for her. It consisted of two nice servings of _deruny_ along with two glasses of _kompot_. Normally she only made one of each just for herself, but now that she had Sealand to look after, she made sure to make her portions bigger and made one more for Sealand. She enjoyed these times in the early mornings, but now she enjoyed them even more knowing that she would have someone to be with her later on in the morning. Once everything was hot and on the table, she went to go and get Sealand.

**5:00 a.m.** Sealand awoke gently to Ukraine patting him on the shoulder.

"D_obroho ranku __trokhy morya_, it's time to vake up." Sealand slowly opened his eyes, then smiled when he saw who had awoken him.

" Good morning Miss Ukraine." Ukraine smiled gently. Although he had gotten used to calling Ukraine _starsha sestra_ during the day, he still sometimes called her 'Miss Ukraine' in the early mornings when he still hadn't quite yet woken up.

"Come on, it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready." Sealand got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even shiver when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, he had already been so accustomed to the metal flooring of his home that he didn't even notice. Ever since he had become one with Ukraine, he had been staying in her house most of the time. Nowadays he only went back home about three days in each week. Ukraine left him alone to get changed and use the restroom. He could, he had already told her, do these things for himself, he wasn't a helpless toddler after all.

Sealand went about what he did every morning. It wasn't that he wasn't used to waking up early, he sometimes had to be up by 3 a.m. back home. He was always just a slow waker. He changed into the clothing Ukraine gave him, tied the scarf around his neck, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

**5:30 a.m.** "Zo, how iz your _deruny_?" Ukraine asked Sealand. Sealand shrugged as he finished chewing and swallowing the mouthful he already had.

"Eh, it's okay, could use some more salt though." Saying this, he grabbed the saltshaker and generously piled it on his food. Ukraine honestly couldn't see how the child could eat so much salt on a single food. At first she warned him against having so much salt in his diet, but then he reminded her that his country was completely surrounded by the sea, which was filled with salt. He would naturally eat a lot of salt to make up for the lack of it in her land.

"Vell, alright then. Come out vhen you're done." She got up and put her empty dishes in the sink before going out the door.

**Approx. 5:50 a.m.** By the time Sealand got outside, he found Ukraine already tending to the winter wheat and spring barley.

"Hi _starsha sestra_, I'm here." Ukraine stood up from her kneeling position where she was tending to the grains and smiled at him, already wiping her brow from the sweat of hard work. She sometimes complained how her back hurt after a day's work. Sealand could actually understand that. Especially considering how she was stooped over most of the time and her gigantic chest seemed so heavy. Ukraine smiled when she saw him.

"Ah, good timing _trokhy morya_. I've just started vith the grains. Could you please go and care for the corn for me? Vunce your done vith that, you can meet up vith me vhen I'm tending to the sunflowers." Sealand nodded energetically and ran over to the corn-rows. The plants were only about waist-height, so about up to his chest, and he only had a few rows to crawl through to get rid of the weeds and pick off the worms and other insects that dared to crawl around on Miss Ukraine's corn.

He wasn't used to gardening, being raised on a metal for on the sea and all, but he had no objections to getting a little dirty. Besides, his body was very strong from swimming in the ocean and all of the chores required around his home, so he didn't care about the physical labor farming required. Once he had plucked the last weed and he had checked every leaf for bugs, he went and met Ukraine at the small sunflower patch.

He knelled down next to her and immediately began checking the 9-inch shoots and making sure they were okay. He couldn't help but notice how gentle and careful she always was when tending to the future yellow flowers. He had asked her once in the week when she had adopted him, but she had gone silent and only mumbled something about them reminding her of Russia when he did and he never questioned about it again.

Even after the sunflowers, they still had the sugar beets, Ukraine's small vegetable plot, and the few livestock and poultry she had, but that was usually about it. All the animals Ukraine had were one or two cows, an old sow who Ukraine claimed was close to having a litter, a single wool-giving sheep, and a handful of chickens, but that was it really*. All in all, the farmwork generally took up about 5 to 6 hours since they had to do everything by hand. Sealand had asked her once why she didn't have any equipment to farm, she had told him about bad credit and other things he didn't understand. So, like with the sunflowers, he didn't ask about it again.

**12:00 noon** Caked with dirt from working in the fields all morning, Sealand looked forward to lunch. Ukraine had left him to feed and brush off the livestock while she went inside to make it. Sealand enjoyed working with the animals, especially the chickens. They somewhat reminded him of the seagulls that flew around all the time back home.

Once all of the animals were taken care of, he ran for the house to get lunch. He stomped his boots to get most of the dirt off before he went inside, then went in. He headed straight for the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ukraine brought two bowls and put one at each of their placemats, then went back and placed to hunks of bread bigger than her fist to them. Sealand smiled at the soup, which Ukraine had once told him was _yushka_.

As he hungrily slurped up the soup, he and Ukraine talked about the different things that were happening. The weather, how the animals were, what was going on politically in their countries, everything. Ukraine enjoyed listening to Sealand chatter and wave his arms about as he ate his extremely salted soup. She had spent to many silent and lonely meals by herself that she was just glad for the company that the small adopted nation brought her, it reminded her of when Russia and Belarus were little and she cared for them.

Yes, she considered Sealand adopted. She really couldn't find anything else to describe what she had done. Honestly, it had been hard to convince her boss to let Sealand become one with her. She would have fought him tooth and nail if she had to. Luckily her boss must have been so shocked by her sudden resiliency that he didn't put up much of a fight. Regardless, having Sealand around was like having a little brother, or, maybe more like a son.

However, there were some strange behaviors she noticed from other countries close to her. She noticed that, on the recent occasions when she had seen Russia, her little brother had seemed to be restraining his hand from going his lead pipe whenever he got near Sealand. America had also become more warm and friendly, if that was even possible. He had constantly ruffled Sealand's hair and was chatting with Ukraine about how to care for kids, which left Ukraine utterly confused, as she had never thought of him as the fatherly type. Even Belarus was acting strangely. As they were neighboring countries, she saw her little siblings often. There were more times than she could count on both hands when Ukraine had to pull Sealand away from Belarus to keep her from cutting him with one of her hidden knives.

In all her years, Ukraine had never seen her siblings act like this. It was almost like they were mad at Sealand for something, but she didn't know what it could possibly be. Sure he was a bit hyperactive, but he was really very sweet. Luckily, she wasn't allowed to hover over these negative thoughts for long, as Sealand was constantly making sure she was paying attention to what he was saying.

**1:00 p.m.** After lunch, the time was mostly spent up doing other chores around the house. Dishes were always the first things done so the flies and smells wouldn't gather around the house. On more than one occasion had the two gotten into bubble fights, blowing the suds at each other and making small bubbles by using the leftover soapy water in the sink.

**1:30 p.m.** After dishes, Sealand's job was to bring all of the dirty clothes; and the occasional bed-sheet; to be washed. Sealand put them in the soapy water to soak until Ukraine could get around to scrubbing them on the washboard. As Ukraine was poor, she didn't have the money to spend on frivolities like washing machines and dryers. She always washed her clothes by hand, then hung them out to dry. Whenever she had finished washing whatever had been washed, Sealand immediately rinsed it out and ran it out to the clothes line to hang and dry.

Also from his sea home, he was constantly running here and there over the deck, so Sealand bragged about how fast he was. Once the clothes were dry, which happened quickly when it was a breezy day; slower on a rare cold, damp day; Ukraine folded the clothes and put them in a basket. With Sealand around to help, this went much quicker.

**3:00 p.m.** Now, after all the work was done and the house was cleaned, Sealand and Ukraine had some free time. This was usually spent laughing and playing outdoors until dinner. Sealand brought his laptop back and forth between his house, so they sometimes just stayed indoors while Sealand showed her things on the computer. Occasionally other countries would come to visit Ukraine. Ukraine would introduce them to Sealand if they hadn't come over and met him before. Due to his cute face and spunky attitude, Sealand was thought very sweet by the other countries. Sealand liked Miss Hungary a lot because she was so nice.

**6:00 p.m.** Tonight Ukraine had made some nice bowls of _borshcht_. It was very hot, rich, and hearty, and the vegetables were savory too. Like with lunch, Ukraine had served it with a nice thick loaf of bread. The evening meal was a lot more relaxed than the midday meal. This was the best time for them to just relax and think. Ukraine always liked eating _borshcht_, it brought back a lot of memories about, her childhood with Russia and Belarus. She remembered the time she had first made _borshcht_.

It was something she had just had an idea for, she never knew what inspired her to make it. All she knew was that one night, she made it and served it to her siblings. The look on Sealand's face reminded her of the one on Russia's when they both took their first bites. Like Russia's, Sealand's eyes had lit up and he had immediately gained a smile. Then he had dug into the soup, just like Russia had. It brought a sort of nostalgia to Ukraine, and almost a tear to her eye. After dinner, Sealand took his bath. Ukraine took her shower after Sealand went to bed.

**7:00 p.m.** Sealand sat in Ukraine's lap as she carefully ran a comb through his sand-colored hair. She was very careful not to get the comb caught in all of the tangles in his hair from running about. His hair wasn't very soft, probably from all his years of living under the scorching sun with the salty water and air drying his hair out. Still, Ukraine did all she could to be gentle.

**8:00** Finally, with all of the things for the day done, Ukraine tucked Sealand into bed. He had hung up his hat and scarf on the foot of his bed and stayed still as Ukraine covered him with a soft, thick blanket.

"S_tarsha sestra_," Sealand whispered. Ukraine rubbed his hair.

"Yes _trokhy morya_?"

"Do you think maybe I could go and hang out with Latvia sometime soon? I haven't been able to for a few weeks." Ukraine smiled and held him to her chest.

"Of course you can my _trokhy morya_, vhenever you vant." Sealand leaned his head into Ukraine's soft, pillow-like chest. No matter how much he denied so, he was still a child. He always got tired this time of night. Ukraine put him back under the covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Miss Ukraine." Ukraine patted his head once more and left him to sleep.

"_Dobranich miy̆ trokhy morya_," she whispered as she closed the door. Ukraine felt happy at the end of every day, knowing that she had left little Sealand feeling happy before bed, just like her little siblings when they were younger. She found herself doing that a lot, she noticed. Comparing Sealand to Russia when the latter was younger. She couldn't help it, the similarities were just too great for her not to. However, there was one thing that reminded her of Russia the greatest, and what made her most happy. That was that, no matter what he was doing, Sealand never took off the scarf that she had given to him.

* * *

><p><em>deruny<em> - potato pancakes, usually served with rich servings of sour cream.

_kompot_ - a sweet beverage made of dried or fresh fruits and/or berries boiled in water.

_dobroho ranku_ – good morning

_trokhy morya –_ little sea

_starsha sestra –_ big sister

*I actually looked this stuff up. In Ukraine, wheat its the major grain crop that is grown there, about 95% of which is winter wheat. Wheat is grown throughout Ukraine and, because bread is a staple in the Ukrainian diet, is a good food crop for the Ukrainians. Barley is a major feed crop, about 90% of that is spring barley. The increasing demand for barley in malting has made it another major cash crop, leading to a jump in barley. Corn is the third most important crop in Ukraine. Only 25-50% is used for grain, though, as most of it is used for chicken and swine feed. Sunflower seed is Ukraine's main oilseed crop. Because it can be sold for high prices, is fairly high in demand, and can be produced for relatively low costs, it is grown by many Ukrainian farmers and has become one of the most consistently profitable crops. Sugar beets are slowly on the decline in big farms, but smaller farms and private gardens have begun to grow more. Household plots account for 25% of grown sugar beets. About 90% of all vegetables in Ukraine are grown in small, privately owned plots. As the agricultural business has grown, the raising and tending of livestock has also been declining. After the freefall in cattle raising due to increased beef prices slowed down in 2000, a recovery is not expected soon. Most cattle is owned by small, privately owned farms, usually holding about 2-3 head of cattle each, or possibly less. After Ukraine's separation from the Soviet Union, lack of credit and poor agricultural tools and broken equipment kept Ukraine from becoming agricultural for quite a few years. It's getting a lot better now, though.

_yushka - _ fish soup, made of fresh-water fish, usually carp. Similar to the Russian cuisine, ukha, which is also a fish-soup.

_borshcht_ – Ukrainian soup, very popular in other central- and eastern-european countries, made with a base of beets.

_dobranich_ – goodnight

_miy̆_ - my


	4. England's Talk With His Big Brothers

It was after another world meeting. Britain sat in his seat, sipping his usual cup of tea. He sighed as he heard the other G8 members yammering all about him. He wasn't bored or upset or anything. Well, okay, perhaps a little upset, but not much. He watched as Sealand was led out of the meeting room by Ukraine, who was holding his hand like a parent. He was so intent on watching Ukraine and Sealand that he never noticed Russia and Belarus.

Belarus and Russia were sitting next to each other as they watched the two leave. Once again, in an occasion that seemed to be getting less rare by the week, Russia wasn't terrified by Belarus's presence. Instead, both were glaring at a certain micro-nation while he and Ukraine were looking away. Belarus was polishing a knife so much that it seemed liable to snap in two, and Russia was holding his pipe in such a tight grip that it seemed ready to break as well.

"Well! If it ain't mah wee brother Britain! How's it goin' me boiyo?" Britain suddenly found himself being slapped on the back with such force that he almost choked on his tea. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to face the one who had hit him with such force.

"Ah, yes, hello Scotland, how would you be?" The tall Scotsman grinned down at his little brother and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, yeh' know. It's bin goin'. 'Oy, meself and yer other big bros were thinkin' 'bout goin' out to the tavern t'night. Think yer' gonna' join us?" Britain shook his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather not get pissed tonight." Scotland laughed heartily and grabbed Britain 'round the shoulders.

"Nonsense me lad! Come on, it's been forever since ye' joined us fer drinks! Loosen up a bit! Know what? That does it! Yer comin' with us fer drinks wetha' ye' like it 'r not!" With that, Scotland grabbed Britain by the arm and practically dragged him out of the meeting room. Britain was protesting even as Scotland drove them to the pub. Britain only stopped complaining when they were there. At that point he had lapsed into a sullen silence. He shivered when he stepped out of the car. He had forgotten his jacket inside, but Scotland had already locked the car and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask him for a favor. "Ah, quit ya' mopin' laddy! Come on, our bruthas will turn that frown upside-down!"

"Lovely. And how will they be doing that exactly? Dunking my head in my beer and then waiting 'till I'm pissed so they can make me do embarrassing things I'm likely not to remember until they threaten me with it later?" Scotland burst out into laughter at this and led Britain into the warm, noisy pub.

"Oi everybody! Guess who managed to drag the sad-sac out fer drinks!" The two men at the table looked up when they approached. One of them, Ireland, gulped down half of his beer before speaking.

"Well, if it isn't our little brother. Nice job getting him out here Scot, I never thought we'd see 'im again." Britain grumbled a hello, then yelped when Scotland lifted him in the air and placed him on a stool. Wales waved at Britain when he landed on the bar-stool.

"Hullo Britain."

"Hello Wales." Scotland waved the bartender over.

"Oi! Barkeep! Bring a round over for me' friend 'ere!" The bartender brought over a big, frothy mug of beer and placed it in front of the British man.

"There you go, enjoy." Britain mumbled a thanks and picked up his beer. He looked at his brothers before drinking.

"This is the only one I'm having, you hear. Just because I'm here with you, that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose my self-control." Ireland snickered and rolled his eyes at Scotland when Britain's back was turned.

"Sure thing, whatever you say baby brother."

**Half an hour and who knows how many beers later...**

Britain groaned and slapped his hand on the counter.

"Ba'keep! Anotha' point ova' 'ea'," he slurred. The bartender brought him over another drink like he ordered, but seemed concerned about the man slumped over on his counter. Scotland shook his head at Ireland.

"Boy can't 'old 'is liquor. Sure didn't get that from my side of the fam'ly," Scotland quipped as he ran a hand through his blond hair. His two brothers agreed strongly. Britain was the worst drinker in their family, after all.

"Now Scotland, you know it's not that," Wales spoke up. "It's not that he can't handle it, it's just that he drinks too much to handle in such a short amount of time." His two elder brothers shrugged and sipped their drinks again. They both knew what Wales said was right, they just liked an excuse to make fun of Britain. They weren't being mean, they were his big brothers that way. Still, even Ireland knew when enough was enough, especially when it came to his youngest brother. When Britain had finished chugging down his... hell, he wasn't able to even keep track of how much Britain had drunk by this time.

"Hey, little bro', I think it's time to stop. You're going way over your limit." Britain immediately spun around on his brother and started on him.

"Oy! Y' don' know me! Oim th' Unoited Bloody King'om and Oi can 'ol' moi locka' be'a 'an you any day! Ya' know wha'? Evry'un in this family's agains' me! Ev'ry las' bloody un of ye'!" Ireland seemed shocked by this drunken outburst, even though it was kind of hard to understand at first. It was common knowledge throughout the family that Britain tended to revert to a heavy accent whenever he got drunk. Still, that didn't make what he was saying too hard to understand, Ireland had to understand what Scotland was saying after all.

"Aiy! That's goin' a bit far, don't ya' think lad?" It was also common for Britain to go through violent, uncontrollable mood swings when he got drunk. Well, it happened as expected. Britain changed from being unreasonably angry to being so sad he was bawling out loud like a child that had just fallen over.

"Bu' yu' know i's true! Ev'ry'un in 'is fam'ly's agains' me! Firs' all of yu' bully me! 'En America and Canada break away f'r in'epen'ence! Now ev'n Seelan's lef' me!" Wales suddenly held up a hand to stop Britain's ranting.

"Hold on, back up! Did I hear you say something about Sealand? Isn't that the little abandoned fort kid that declared himself a country?" With another violent mood swing, Britain turned chummy with his youngest older brother. He nodded vigorously and jabbed his finger in Wales's direction.

"Ye'! Y' see? Wal's gits me! 'E knows wot Oim talkin' 'bout! Li''le Seelan', the 'un 'oo aban'oned me!"

"Sealan' abandoned ye'? Woi'? And fe' who?" Scotland asked.

"Oi don' know whoi 'e aban'oned me! He jus' did! As fe' who, i' wos Rush's sista'." Wales interrupted yet again.

"Wait, which one?" Britain became exasperated again.

"Bloo'y 'ell! Oi don' know! The un with the collosal knockas'!" He knocked back another whole mug in one gulp and slammed his hand on the table. "Ba'keep! Anuthu'!" The bartender brought over another mug, but withheld it.

"Are you sure you've got enough to pay for all of this?" Scotland patted his brother, who had slumped onto the counter again, on the back.

"We're payin' fer 'im, no need t' worry." The bartender nodded and placed the drink on the counter and walked away to tend to another customer. Britain groped for the handle, but it was just out of his reach. While he blindly searched for his drink, his brothers were conversing.

"So, it was Miss Ukraine that took Sealand from him. I don't know why she did it, but he seems really upset about it," Wales said. While he wasn't that much older than Britain, he worried about his younger brother. If one had looked at the two side-by side, they might have looked like twins. Save that Wales had sapphire-blue eyes and Britain had emerald-green. Still, Wales was older, and he was concerned about his little brother.

"I agree with ye' there lad. Anyone who can make that boiyo blubber like a newborn has gotta be important to 'im." Scotland was now contemplatively sipping his own drink as he played with a lock of his blond hair, something he did when he was thinking hard. Even though he was technically the oldest, he wasn't exactly a figure for his brothers to look up to. Still, he cared about his family a lot. The only time he really annoyed them was when he played his bagpipes at 4 a.m. Ireland had a brotherly spark in his bright green eyes as he looked at his youngest brother, who was still futilely grasping for the handle of his alcoholic beverage. With a sigh, he pushed the mug close enough so Britain could grasp it.

"What am I going to do with you baby brother?" Even though he was an odd man in the family, being the only one with red hair, he took on a fatherly role for his siblings. As second oldest, and seeing that Scotland certainly wasn't going to step up to the plate, he chose to take on the responsibility to watch out for his family. He did so quite well, if he did say so himself. He kept them out of trouble, for the most-part, and comforted them if something happened. He was also the best problem-solver in the family, which he took much pride in. "So, what are we going to do about this mess?"

"Could we try to convince Miss Ukraine to let Sealand go back to Britain," Wales asked. They heard Britain chortle, and then he made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a braying donkey.

"Oi wu'n' troi i', 'les ye' go' a death-wish." Scotland looked questioningly at his brother.

"Whaddaya' mean lad? I'v met the lass befur, she's swee' as huney." Britain made that strange noise again and slapped a hand against the counter as if he were on the floor laughing.

"Ye' 'as whu' Oi thou'. But no! Th' w'mun's frekin sc'ry! Ev'n w'rse 'n Scot w's wh'n sum bum wen' and took his bea'!" The others were surprised. If anyone was worse than Scotland when his beer was stolen, then they must be terrifying.

"Really? What does she do Britain?... Britain?... Brit?" He shook his little brother gently, then realized that he was snoring. "*sigh* You really are impossible, aren't you little brother?" He reached into his wallet and slapped a nice sum of money on the counter. "There, that outta' cover his tab." He arranged Britain into a sort of piggyback position and turned back to the other two. "I'm out for the night. I've gotta drop this one off at his house, then I've got some paperwork waiting for me back at home. G'night." The other two bid him goodnight and he carried Britain out to the parking lot. With some difficulty, he opened the passenger door and dumped Britain inside. He carefully clicked the seat-belt into place and shut the door firmly before going over to his side. When he had closed the door and buckled up, he realized that Britain was talking in his sleep.

"Mmm... don'... don' take 'im... pl's... don' take 'im fr'm me..." Ireland smiled a bit, then reached over and ruffled Britain's hair like he used to do when Britain was little.

"Hm, he must be having that dream where France almost took America from him again." He remembered Britain telling him at some point, through a phone call or a letter or something, about having a dream like that. He started up the car, the noise drowning out the next few words Britain sleep-spoke.

"Don'... pl's... don' take.. Seal'n.. fr'm me.. Ukr'n... pl's..."

* * *

><p>'Getting pissed' – a British term for getting drunk.<p>

Yeah, I felt kinda mean making Britain look like an ass a few chapters ago, so I decided to shed some light on why he did what he did. It was just his way of trying to get Sealand back from Ukraine. It was a bit misguided, but it was in good intentions. Anyways, yeah, siblings suck (jk). Yeah, this is how I imagine they would act towards him. Even Wales, who's barely any older than him. Anyways, next chapter is gonna be something uber cute! Come back next time to find out what it is!


	5. Nekotalia: Sealine and Miss Ukitty

Myaow! Hi there! My name is Sealine! I'm Sealand's cat, it's very nice to meet you. As my master is Sealand, that's where I live. The Mighty Principality of Sealand, The Shining Jewel Of the Sea! Ever since my master's leader declared our independence a few decades ago, I've been working hard to do my share to keep the place in tip-top condition. My job is to catch all the mice and rats that manage to stow away to here. That way they won't eat our food or get anyone sick. Sealand says that I do a good job and gives me lots of fish to eat for my work. I love fish, especially marlin, I absolutely love marlin. Well, that's beside the point.

A couple of months ago, my master and another country, Miss Ukraine, became one. I don't really know what that means, but now things have been a lot better around here. There's always two Ukrainian soldiers around the fort. They help out with repairs and guard the place along with the original Sealand soldier. They're really friendly and they always stop and give me a quick pet if I ask them. There's also a lot more fresh vegetables and fruit too, and now we don't need to rely on that jerk Britain for flour. We don't really eat meat anyways, so we never needed that in the first place. Fish is healthier than just meat, too.

Miss Ukraine has also sent us feed for the goat, and even a few chickens. Now the goat gives more than ever, and we have fresh eggs every day! I love seeing the little baby chicks hopping around, they make me think of yellow baby seagulls. They're just so tiny and fluffy! I can't get too close to them, though, because the mama hen always pecks at me whenever I try to get a closer look at them. Whoops, I'm getting off-topic again, sorry. That happens a lot, I just have so much to talk about.

Also since my master's country became one with Miss Ukraine's, I've also become good friends with her cat, Ukitty. Miss Ukitty is very nice, and her fur is really soft and silky. She always wears this little yellow headband between her ears, just like her mistress. She also has a lot of poofy hair on her chest, which makes her very nice to cuddle up to. Her tail is also long and silky, she's really very pretty. She plays with me and shares her food with me and teaches me all sorts of things. She even helps to groom me if I get too dirty. She's really nice, kind of like a mother cat, I would think.

Not too long ago, my master gave me a new collar. It was yellow on top and blue on the bottom. My master wears a scarf like my collar too. I asked Miss Ukitty about the colors,, and she said that they were the colors of her country's flag. Well, if it's anything related to Miss Ukitty, I'm happy about it. She's really nice, so I like that I get to wear something that reminds me of her.

There's another good thing to being friends with Miss Ukitty. Now that I'm friends with her, she takes me to the world cat meetings with her. I've never been allowed before, so it's a lot of fun to really be able to meet the other country's cats. She's even introduced me to a lot of her other friends. I've met Mister Americat and Mister Politter and Mister Russiacat and Miss Hungatail and Miss Liechpaw.

"Hello zere Hungatail, how are you today?" Miss Hungatail turned and gave us a smile as we walked up to where she was sitting. Miss Liechpaw did the same.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you. And how are you two?"

"We're just fine!" Hungatail brushed my ears with the pad of her paw. She was very careful not to knock my little sailor cap off by accident, she's really nice that way. Miss Ukitty started up a conversation with Miss Liechpaw, so I started talking with Miss Hungatail. "How did you think the meeting went?" Miss Hungatail shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Things seem alright, still chaotic as ever though." She sighed and laid her ears against her head. "I just wish that some cats would take things more seriously than they do."

"Kehsshsshss! Well, look what the cat dragged in!" All of a sudden, Mister Prupouncer, well, pounced out of nowhere and landed right next to Miss Hungatail. She clenched her teeth when he landed.

"Well, speak of the dog. What do you want Prupouncer?" Mister Prupouncer is kind of a big cat, bigger than Miss Hungatail at least, and definitely bigger than me. His silvery-grey hair glistened in the morning sun like his red eyes. I thought he looked very strange next to Miss Hungatail, who had soft, cacao-brown fur and grass-green eyes. They always acted really weird around each other. It's like, one moment they were going at each other like a cat and a dog, and the next they were cuddling up like the best of friends. It's all very strange to me.

"Well well well, why the bad attitude? Is the awesomeness from my presence too much for you?" I heard Miss Hungatail rowling softly under her breath, but it was so quiet I almost thought she didn't. "Eh, whatever, it's cool. Not just anyone can handle the sheer awesomeness that is me." He glanced down at me and smirked at Hungatail. "Why are you so interested in kittens anyways? Do you want some or something?" Hungatail looked shocked by the thought and the hair along her back stood on end.

"What on Earth would put that thought in your head? I just think he's a cute little guy, that's all." Pupouncer did that weird little hissing laugh of his again and sauntered closer to her.

"Hey, I can understand. I think kittens are kind of cute myself. Not awesomely cute like my bud Gilbird, but still pretty darn cute. It must be so frustrating for you, Austriacat not spending so much time with you anymore. It must be so lonely, not having anyone to cuddle near the radiator with on those cold winter nights." As he said this he rubbed his nose on her neck and I saw the tip of his tail brushing hers. Then he said some things that I didn't quite understand.

"Um, Miss Hungatail, what does that mean?" Miss Hungatail must have gotten to daydreaming, because she seemed surprised when I spoke. She had gotten this warm glow in her eyes that seemed to disappear when I had meowed. She suddenly pushed Mister Prupouncer away, sending him tumbling head over heels once before he caught his balance again.

"Prupouncer! What on Earth were you thinking just then! There are tons of other cats around! Also, there is a kitten present right now!" She stuck her nose in the air and walked away. Mister Prupouncer seemed urgent and ran after her.

"Hey! Baby! Wait up!" They both left, leaving me utterly confused. I turned and saw Britaincat a few feet behind me, so I smirked when he saw me. Before Miss Ukitty, Britaincat was the one who always kept me out of the meetings. Now he can't do anything to me, because I'm officially welcome to the meetings. He doesn't ever seem happy about that, but I don't care what he thinks. Even though he treated me nice when I was really little, he's still a big British jerk-cat.

"Hello there British jerk-cat! This is yet another meeting you have failed to keep me out of!" Britaincat sniffed and began towards me.

"Yes, yes, I didn't this time. Why don't you just stay at home and watch anime with your owner or something?" I puffed my fur up to try and make myself look as big and imposing as possible.

"You can't throw me out anymore! My country has been recognized by Miss Ukitty's! I have as much a right to be here as you!" Britaincat stepped forward and was about to say more, but was suddenly pounced by Miss Ukitty. She stood on his stomach and held her claws at his throat. She had a gleam in her eye like a hunting tiger. Oh yes, there's something else I forgot to mention about Miss Ukitty. Whenever some cat like Britaincat or anyone else tries to bully me, she's always there to stop them. She's usually very nice and sweet, but if you get her mad she's like an angry wildcat. I don't really pay attention to what she does, but she seems to be doing something that's working.

"Vhat have I varned you about Britaincat? If you come anyvhere near Sealine I vill personally fix you!" Britaincat gulped, his large eyebrows twitching madly and his ears pressing down against his head in fear. "Now, I vill release you zis time, but next time you may not be zo lucky. Am I clear?" Britaincat nodded furiously and Ukitty stepped off of him. He bolted in fear the moment she did. I laughed as I watched him retreat with his tail between his legs, he really isn't so tough.

"Are you alright Sealine?" She circled me and nuzzled my ears and patted down my fur with her paws as she asked.

"Don't worry, I'm right as rain. A jerk like that isn't gonna' get me down!" Miss Ukitty smiled and licked one of my ears before smoothing the fur there with her paw.

"That's good, I vas just vorried." She continued fussing around me and smoothing down any hairs that had gotten out of place.

* * *

><p>From behind a nearby tree, Belaclaw and Russiacat watched the cat and kitten converse. Belaclaw ground her teeth and went on sharpening her claws on a rock, imagining it was the kitten's skull. What Russiacat was thinking was unknown. He was stock-still and completely silent. He went home without saying anything to anyone. When Russia got home, he noticed that a lot of his walls had large gouge-marks from claws that looked like they were from a large cat. The Baltics found their cats trembling in their bed, though they didn't know why the three were so terrified.<p>

* * *

><p>Britaincat yowled his head off in the presence of his older brothers. Ireclaw and Scottail watched as their youngest brother drowned his sorrows in catnip while Walecat worried about how to get him back home to Britain. They sat there dutifully as he cried about the little brat Sealine and that bitch Ukitty who took Sealine away from Britaincat.<p>

The cats are as follows Americat – America; Politter – Poland; Russiacat – Russia; Hungatail – Hungary; Liechpaw – Liechtenstein; Prupouncer – Prussia; Austriacat – Austria; Belaclaw – Belarus; Ireclaw – Ireland; Scottail – Scotland; Walecat – Wales.

Yeah, I'm a major Prussia/Hungary shipper, so I added that little bit between their cats for my own benefit. Poor Sealine was so confused, he doesn't understand grown-up talk. Yup, even Russia and Belarus's cats are mad at cat Sealand. Well, I couldn't really figure out how to transfer Ukraine's large 'assets' into cat form. Well, when I finally got it, in cat it translated into either really poofy chest fur or a long/silky tail. Well, I just decided to go with both, bigger is better, right? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Babysitting Sealand: The Italies part 1

Ukraine bit her lower lip as she fretted over what to do. She, Belarus, and Russia had been told that they had to attend a meeting to discuss what to do about their trading laws. The only thing was, she couldn't take Sealand with her. Sure, he could stay in his country, but Ukraine just hated to have him alone there, even if it was to care for his country. Sealand was aware of her worry and tried to comfort her by saying that he could take care of himself, he was a country after all. Still, Ukraine could not be consoled, she had made up her mind that she would find someone to care for Sealand while she was gone.

Honestly, with all of the problems of the world today, he could be in danger any time. Especially now that that bastard Britain seemed to be trying to do who knew what to her Sealand. Always trying to put him down and dampen his seemingly endless enthusiasm. When Ukraine wasn't with him, she worried about Sealand until the second he came back.

She thought long and hard about who she could trust to take care of her _trokhy morya. _She knew that she could count America out first. She knew he would be willing to help, but also that he was very busy himself, so she didn't want to bother him. There was also Romania, but she had a recent dispute with him, so she didn't have as much trust for him. She wasn't so sure about Moldova either. She was about ready to give up and reluctantly let Sealand stay in his own country on his own, but then an idea sparked in her mind.

_Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner?_ She picked up the phone and hit the number on speed-dial. She waited for two rings until she heard the click that signified that someone had picked it up.

"_Privet _, may I ask who is calling?"

"Russia, it's big sister."

"Oh, _sestra,_ why are you calling?"

"I have a favor to ask. You told me vunce zat you're friends vith the Italy brothers, didn't you?"

"Um, yes, yes I am. Vhy?" Ukraine twirled the phone cord around her finger as she spoke her next few sentences.

"Vell, I really don't vant to leave my leetle Zealand alone right now, vhat vith Britain being so mean to heem lately. Vhould it be any trouble to ask ze Italy bruzers to vatch him vhile ve're gone?" There was silence from Russia's end of the line. "Brother? Are you still there?"

"_Da_, I'm still on good terms vith them... I'll see vhat I can do."

"Thank you Russia, I really appreciate it." Russia gripped the phone in his large hand.

"Not a problem sis." The siblings said their goodbyes and hung up. Well, Ukraine hung up at least, Russia's fell to pieces from how hard he had been gripping it. Belarus, who had been at Russia's since earlier in the morning, looked at him questioningly.

"Vhat is is big brother?" Russia turned away from the phone, a dark shadow of gloom and anger over his eyes.

"Big sister vanted me to ask the Italy brothers if they could vatch **Sealand** vhile ve are off on our meeting." He spat out the small nations name as if it were a horrible swear word. Belarus's face became as dark as her brothers when he mentioned the small nation, though she said nothing. At that moment, Latvia, with his timing as horrible as ever, chose that moment to come in. He was shaking like a chihuahua, as usual, making the cups and teapot on the tray he was carrying rattle.

"Um, Mr. Russia, Miss Belarus, your tea is re-" His sentence cut off with a little cry of terror on his part as he found one of Belarus's knives flying straight towards his head. He ducked quickly, the knife embedding its' sharp point in the door that he had just entered from. Miraculously, everything on the tray was still in place, not a drop of tea or crumb of sugar was spilled. "On second thought, I'll just leave it here! Enjoy!" He quickly set the tray down on a table nearby and zoomed out the door. The siblings watched the frightened boy until he left, after which Belarus retrieved her knife and began pouring herself a cup of tea.

Russia pulled out his cell phone and did a quick scroll through his contacts until he found the number he was searching for. He tapped the send button and put it to his ear. He waited patiently as it rang twice before someone picked up. "_Privet_ Italy, it's me, Russia._ Da_, listen, I vas vundering if you could do me a favor..."

* * *

><p>Ukraine fussed about Sealand as they waited for Romano and Veniciano to show up. She straightened his cap, smoothed down his hair, wiped smudges that weren't there from his face, and multiple other things like a worried parent would do.<p>

"_Starsha sestra_, calm down, I'll be fine. It's only gonna' be for a day or two, I've been on my own longer than that." Ukraine nodded absentmindedly as she lifted his cap to put a stray hair back into place.

"_Da_,_ da_, I know. I just don't like leaving you alone." From a few feet away, Russia and Belarus watched this.

_This is kind of like how she was when we were little_, Russia couldn't help but think. He had one hand underneath his coat, gripping the slightly rusted handle of his trusty lead pipe. There was a strange kind of clutching feeling in his chest as he watched his older sister fuss over the small nation. His usual childish smile was gone from his face, replaced by a tight, strained sort of look. He wasn't bothered in the slightest by Belarus being withing such a close vicinity of him. His younger sister had the same kind of look as he did, and she wasn't even bothering to conceal the knife she held so tightly in her hand. A squealing of brakes made him turn his head. "Ze Italy brothers are here." He pulled his hand out from under his coat, having released his pipe which, upon later inspection, he would find to have a few finger-shaped dents in it.

"U-umm, s-s-s-sorry we're late Mr. Russia, we got stuck in t-t-traffic," Veniziano stuttered. Romano didn't even speak, he just cowered behind his younger brother, avoiding any type of contact with the tall Russian man.

"It is alright. You're here after all." Ukraine put Sealand in front of the brothers and unnecessarily straightened his cap once more. "Be safe, don't talk to strangers, no staying up past your bedtime, and don't vander off by yourself, okay?" Sealand nodded and gave her a classic sailor salute.

"Yes ma'am! Don't you worry, I'll be just fine!" Ukraine smiled at the small one.

"My little sailor." She leaned down, though it was a bit uncomfortable for her due to her large chest being so heavy, she patted his shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. She didn't notice the slight sound of bending and screeching metal coming from Russia's direction. "Have fun." Standing up, she looked at the Italy brothers. She seemed like a nice person, so the brothers weren't all that intimidated by her. However, this feeling disappeared when she put a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed, **hard**. "Take care of my _trokhy morya_, or else. Understand?" The two immediately began whimpering and crying yes and please not to hurt them. Ukraine's smile came back and she released them. With another quick goodbye to Sealand, she boarded the small private plane with her siblings. Sealand stood and waved until the plane had taken off and was up in the air.

"So, what're we going to do first?" The Italies looked at the child as they thought. Veniziano looked at his watch and he clapped his hands.

"Well, it's getting close to noon, how about we get some pastaa~?" Sealand tilted his head a bit at Italy. Not so much for what he said as the way he said it. He had never heard someone say a word in such a light, drawn-out tone before.

_This must be how Italians talk_. Still, going back to lunch, he was getting a bit hungry, so some food did sound good right then. "Yeah, some food sounds great." Veniziano gave a little 'veee~' of joy and took Sealand's little overnight bag from him. Veniziano chattered happily as they headed for their car. Romano put a hand out in front of the two when they came to the street, made them both look both ways, then allowed them to cross when no cars were coming. When they got in the car, Romano snapped at Veniziano briefly to make him wait for them to put on seatbelts. Veniziano confusedly said yes and then waited until everyone was strapped in to start up the engine. With a roar like a lion, then a continuous rumbling purr like a kitten, they were off.

_This is kind of fun_, Sealand thought to himself as he was jerked back and forth by Veniziano's driving. Up front the brothers were discussing where to go to get something to eat.

"Well, how about that new place that just opened up? It looks nice, don't you think _fratello_?"

"Eh, I guess so. But maybe ve could go back to- **stop sign**!" Veniziano slammed on the brakes just in time to stop for a stop sign. "Okay, go." Veniziano stepped on the gas once again and the car took off with a screeching of tires. "Like I vas saying, zat place is pretty good, but I'd razer go to our usual lunch place. **Pedestrian**!" Veniziano swerved just in time to miss an old woman crossing the road. Romano stuck his head out the side window and looked back as he shook his fist at her. "STAY OFF THE ROAD _NONA_!"

"You don't need to yell at her Romano," Veniziano said as he looked at his brother. Romano sunk back into his seat.

"Just keep driving Veniziano." He stayed silent for a moment, then broke it to speak a warning about an upcoming stoplight. How they got to the place with the car, and them, in one piece, Sealand didn't know. However, it was a pretty fun thing. He had never been in a car with someone as crazy a driver as Veniziano. It was fun, kind of like being in a ride at an amusement park.

"Ve're heere~." They climbed out of the car and went to the front of the building. Sealand noticed that the side-view mirrors were bent so they were practically against the body of the car when they passed. They entered the place and Sealand saw it was some kind of restaurant. People were sitting at tables, some families, some couples, a small number just sitting at the bar or at tables by themselves. Romano stopped Sealand by grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Listen kid," he whispered, "you should know that we can't go around using our country names in public. So, while we're here in the restaurant, you will call me Lovino, and my brother Feliciano. Do you have a name for such occasion?" Sealand nodded that he did.

"Of course, it's Peter, Peter-" he paused. He had been about to say 'Kirkland', what he had called himself when he was with Britain. After another few seconds of silence, he finished. "Braginskaya, Peter Braginskaya." Romano gave him a look, then shrugged.

"Eh, not the best, but it will have to do." He simply started walking ahead, making Sealand follow behind him. They went up to a podium where the brothers began conversing with the man standing there in rapid Italian. Sealand was utterly befuddled and had no idea what they could possibly be saying. They were saying it too fast and in a language that he didn't understand in the slightest. After a few minutes of talk, the man motioned for them to follow him, which they did. The man led them to a booth table in the far corner of the restaurant and passed out menus as the three sat down. With another quick sentence in Italian, the man went off.

Sealand picked up the menu and opened it, then widened his eyes in astonishment. There were so many choices in food. There was pasta, pizza, salads, soups, and all sorts of other things. The original word was written in bold, red Italian on top, then smaller English print at the bottom. "Wow, there's so much stuff to choose from. I don't know what to pick." Truth be told, he actually didn't even know what most of the items were. Sealand was sitting on the edge of the booth bench, right next to Romano, and across from Veniciano. Romano peered over at his menu, then shrugged.

"We'll just get you some _spaghetti ala carbonara_, that'll be the simplest thing. Some of the other things may be too complex for your taste-buds." Before Sealand had time to be indignant, a waiter came up with a pad of paper in one hand, and a basket of bread in another. Sealand's stomach growled when he saw the bread, reminding him how hungry he was. Like at the front, the man spoke rapid Italian to the brothers. Romano looked down at Sealand and relayed what the man had said in English. "He was azking what you wanted to drink and eat." Sealand looked down at the menu, then finally settled on a soda. The waiter let Romano translate for Sealand, then scribbled down the rest of the orders and went off to the kitchen to have them made after leaving the bread on the table.

Sealand immediately grabbed a hunk and bit into it, munching contentedly. It had an odd flavor, not quite garlicky, but also a bit oily in texture. It also had a bunch of weird little blackish-green flaky things in it. Sealand didn't know what kind of bread it was, but it tasted good. The Italy brothers had both taken a piece of bread too and were eating slowly at they watched Sealand gobble down his first piece. He reached for another and devoured it almost as quickly before reaching for a third.

"Geez kid, ever hear of something called table manners?" Sealand gave Romano a look of annoyance. "And don't eat so much now, you'll spoil your appetite for lunch." Veniziano smiled at his brother.

"You've always had a soft spot for kids Roma-" Romano grabbing him by the throat made him cut off that sentence.

"You stay quiet or I'lla' keepa' choking you!" Veniziano immediately began crying and begging his brother for forgiveness. Sealand watched this little exchange with vague amusement. He wasn't eating anymore, since he decided to follow Romano's advice and not spoil his appetite. As they sat there and waited, two women passed by their table chatting in English. Veniziano, who Romano had stopped chocking by that time, eyed the two girls.

"Hey, look _fratello_, it's some of those American tourist girls." As the girls passed, one of them, a supermodel-thin blonde who seemed to be chewing gum, happened to glance in their direction. She stopped in mid-step, her friend following suit. Then they both squealed and rushed back to the nations' booth where they began to fawn over Sealand.

"Eee! Look at you, you're sooo cute~!"

"Uber cute!" her friend agreed. "What a little angel, with your cute little overalls." She looked up at the brothers. "Is he your brother or something?" The brothers were still slightly in shock from the girls going right up and squealing about Sealand, but Romano, being the sensible sibling, snapped out of it first.

"Um, no, he's not our brother. We're watching him for a friend." The blonde girl smiled as her friend continued adoring how cute Sealand was.

"Wow, two guys who are handsome, **and** good with kids? What a combo!" She turned back to Sealand. "And just how old are you sweetie?" Sealand had endured this kind of treatment before, so he knew exactly what to say so as not to sound strange.

"I'm nine years old, Miss." The blonde girl's friend, a rather busty (though obviously not as busty as Ukraine) brunette, ruffled Sealand's hair and kissed him on the forehead, leaving a kiss mark there in lipstick.

"Aww, what a little gentleman. I love your little English accent, are you from there?"

"Some might say," Sealand said as his eyes moved to the left. The girls continued chatting with the Italy brothers for about fifteen minutes more. By the time they left with one final coo to Sealand, the micronation had found himself in possession of some more lipstick marks on his face and a few sticks of gum, while the Italian brothers had themselves the girls' phone numbers.

"Wow~. That's the longest time ve've ever talked to two such pretty girls. Zat vat fun~!" Romano stowed the number he had into his pocket, then picked up his napkin and dipped it in his water. He then wrung most of the water out and held Sealand by the shoulder.

"Hey!" Romano shook his head and merely held the boy more firmly.

"Hold still, I'm trying to vipe the lipstick off." He kept on dabbing and rubbing Sealand's face until every trace of the pink substance was gone from the small nation's face was gone. "There, now you don't look like you just got attacked by ze lipstick counter." His brother giggled at the joke. After another few minutes, the waiter arrived with their meals. He placed them on the table before walking off to do whatever else was needed. The three dug in almost immediately.

Sealand was having a bit of trouble with his pasta. While Veniziano expertly twirled it around his fork, Sealand was just trying to scoop it up, resulting in it slipping through the prongs of the fork. After a few bites of pizza and a few moments of watching this, Romano rolled his closed eyes (don't really know how this is possible) and took Sealand's hand in his own.

"Stop, you're doing it all wrong. You need to twirl it around the fork, like this." His larger hand manipulated Sealand's own, smaller one, until there was a nearly perfect twirl of pasta around Sealand's fork. The small nation repeated the process on his own multiple times, and while he didn't do it perfectly like Veniziano, he got it just right enough. "Zere, see? Now you've got it."

"It's all in the wrist," Veniziano quipped. After the meal was finished and the bill had been payed, the three went back to the car. They all got in again and sat still as Veniziano started up the car. Sealand patted his stomach contentedly.

_That was a good meal, almost as good as **starsha sestra's**_. However, his contented stomach gave a sudden lurch as Veniziano jerked the car back and zoomed out of the parking lot. Sealand held his stomach, suddenly wishing he hadn't eaten so much as Veniziano swerved around a corner ("**Streetlamp!**" from Romano).

"Zo, vhat else do ve have to do today? **Pedestrian!**" Veniziano swerved to avoid the child on the crosswalk as he thought.

"Hm, vell-" (**Car!**) "ve have to pick up some groceries to take home, zen" (**Stoplight!**) "I have to go and meet Germany and Japan to get some paperwork from their bosses." Romano got a slightly agitated look on his face at the mention of those two, then slumped back in his seat.

"Ja, whatever, **car!** Let's go get the paperwork first, I don't vant to have to see those two _amici_ of yours any longer than I have to. **Stop sign!**" As they jerked around wildly on the road, Sealand couldn't help but vaguely wonder why they hadn't either hit something or gotten pulled over by a cop yet. They finally stopped, much to Sealand's stomach's relief, in front of an almost military-looking house.

"We're heere! Oh look, zere's Germany now! HEY GERMANYYYY~!" Sealand was almost in awe of how tall the German man was. The man was at least a few inches taller than either of the Italy brothers, and that was counting their odd hair curls.

"Ja, ja, hello Italy." He glanced past him and only just noticed Sealand, who had been standing right behind him. "Who is zis?" Veniziano reached back and pulled Sealand forward by the sleeve of his sailor suit. Sealand held on to his scarf, which now hid his mouth, as he looked upward towards Germany's face. "Oh, you're zat child zat Ukraine took in. Vhat vas your name? Zeavurld?"

"It's Sealand! Sea! Land!" Germany nodded absentmindedly.

"Ja ja, of course. Anyvay Italy, Japan should be coming out any second vith zat papervurk our bosses need filled out.

"Whatever," Romano said as he crossed his arms. "Get him out here so ve can hurry up and go potato ba-" He stopped his swear short and glanced at Sealand. Germany looked at the elder Italian strangely. "Um, ahem, potato eater." Now Germany was confused. Usually Romano just called him 'potato bastard' without so much as a second thought. However, he had little time to dabble on these thoughts, as Japan came out soon.

"_Konichiwa_ Italy, I have those papers." Sealand watched them converse for a while, but soon got bored and started wandering around.

_I thought they were only here to sign some papers. I never thought it would take so long to do it._ He kicked the ground in boredome, when he spotted a little white rabbit out of the corner of his eye. "Hey there little bunny." The rabbit turned in his direction and sniffed, then turned back and bolted. "Hey! Wait up!" Sealand began running after the small, fast creature, his little legs pumping as fast as they could. In a last bid, he leaped and tried to catch it, or at least land on it, but instead fell face-first into the grass. He looked up just as the rabbit disappeared into the bushes. "Aww, he ran away," he thought to himself.

He sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in the middle of a lush, green field. Little bunches of brightly colored flowers popped up here and there like pieces of fruit in gelatin. To Sealand's surprise, and happiness, there was a little lake nearby. He stood and went to the edge of the waters, splashing some of the cool liquid on his face. Looking deeper, he saw the flashes of occasional fish swimming near the rocky bottom. He stood up, went back to where the flowers were, and fell back into the flower patch.

_This feels nice_ he thought happily. He suddenly felt himself get cooler, then realized it was because he was in a shadow of someone when he opened his eyes. He slowly looked up into the person's face...

* * *

><p>Fratello – Italian word for brother<p>

Nona – Italian for grandma

Amici – Italian for friends

Konichiwa – Japanese for hello

Yes! This is a cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha! I am so evil! But don't worry, I'll be updating soon as I can, so you won't be in suspense for long. I loved how I made Romano a softie for kids. And Belarus and Russia are getting more jealous by the day. Sealand's in deep trouble, and he doesn't even realize it. Bet you'll never guess who the shadow is. Stay tuned to find out who!


	7. Babysitting Sealand: The Italies part 2

"Who ze hell are you?" Sealand found himself looking up into a pair of ruby red eyes. The man's head blocked the sun from Sealand's view, but Sealand could tell that the man had hair that was the same color as the clouds. A little 'peep' brought Sealand's gaze to the man's shoulder, where he saw a little yellow bird, almost like a chick, sitting there. "Vell, get up." The man grabbed Sealand by the arm and pulled him so he was standing. "Now, again, who are you and vhat are you doing here?" Sealand now realized that he recognized this man, this man had been sitting nearby Germany and talking to the strict nation during the World Meetings Sealand had either snuck into or, as of lately, had been bought to by Ukraine.

"Well, I'm Sealand, I was waiting for Mr. Italy and Mr. Romano to fill out some paperwork, but then I got bored. I saw a bunny, then I chased it to here." Sealand looked back at the lake, "it's really pretty here." The white-haired man ran a hand through his spiky locks.

"Yeah, vell, eizer vay, ve'd better get you back to zem before zey start to vorry. Come on." He started walking in the direction from whence Sealand had originally come, and Sealand began running after him, holding on to his scarf as he went.

* * *

><p>"Well, tha' backfiared," Scotland quipped. Wales nodded as they watched Prussia lead Sealand back towards Germany's house. Ireland looked down morosely at the burlap sack he held in his hand.<p>

"Ah suppose we'll have to find another way to get the kid back to baby brother. Though, now that I think about it, kidnapping him and dragging him back in a burlap sack might not be the best idea to get him back."

"That's what I said," Wales said in annoyance, he had been forced to hold a bundle of rope and a gag. "Well, no use trying again when he's going back with the Italy brothers, we'll have to wait 'til another day." Scotland shrugged.

"Well, can' we jus' take 'im from the Italies? They're to'al wusses, we could jus' go up to 'em and grab 'im." Ireland shook his head at the eldest brother.

"No, we can't. And for one very big reason, Germany. He'd come running to the Italies the moment they called for help, then we'd be in big trouble." Scotland crossed his arms and huffed as Ireland put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. The redhead took a puff and exhaled the smoke before speaking again. "Well, whatever we're gonna' do, it's not gonna' happen today, le's just go home."

* * *

><p>Sealand looked around him as he followed the man who had found him. The silence felt a bit dull to him, so he decided to speak. "Oh, sir, I don't mean to be a bother, but I don't think I know your name. What is it?" The white-haired man spoke without looking back.<p>

"I am the Awesome Prussia! And this," he pointed at the little yellow bird on his shoulder, "is the, not as awesome as me, but still awesome, Gilbird!" The bird chirped and flapped its little wings, making it go into the air. It flapped over to Sealand, flying in circles around his head. Sealand giggled and put out his finger for the little bird to land on. He smiled when Gilbird did land, and began stroking its' head with a finger.

"Zere you are!" Sealand turned just in time for Romano to grab him by the arm, forcing Gilbird to abandon his perch and fly back to Prussia. "Don't you ever wander off like zat again!" Sealand wound up a tad discombobulated by the sudden actions and words, so he was unable to respond for a few moments. "Come on, ze paperwork is all signed, so let's get out of here." He took Sealand by the hand and dragged him to the car, leaving Prussia behind, scratching his head.

"_Fratello_, there you are! And you found him, great!" Romano opened the door and Sealand got inside and buckled up, this time holding onto the belt as Veniziano took off. "Okay, now to get ze groceries and head on home!" Sealand got out of the car as quickly as he could when they got to the grocery store.

_I'm suddenly starting to appreciate how there are no roads in my country for people to drive so wildly on,_ Sealand thought as he followed the two into the store. He looked around at the great amounts of food surrounding them. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand, then realized it was Romano.

"I'm not having you wander off again, so you're staying right with me until we go. Veniziano, you get the bread and pasta, I'll get the vegetables and tomatoes."

"_Si_, I got it! See you at the register _fratello_," Veniziano trilled as he grabbed a basket and skipped off to find the grains.

"Aren't vegetables and tomatoes the same thing," Sealand asked as Romano led him by the hand to the produce section.

"No, tomatoes have seeds, they're fruit." As he spoke, he picked up a bunch of tomatoes and, after careful examination of their skin and firmness, he put them in a bag before placing that in the cart.

"But peppers and cucumbers have seeds too, and they're vegetables."

"Tomatoes are fruit, that's that," Romano said in a final sort of way. Sealand, persistent though he was, knew when an argument was pointless, so he just stayed quiet and followed Romano as they collected bags of vegetables and herbs. They were just passing by the freezer section when they heard someone running towards them.

"Hey _fratello_~," Italy trilled, "I got the pasta~!" Romano actually opened his eyes and rolled them before promptly closing them again.

"Ja, whatever, let's just get going."

"Oh, _fratello_, can we get some _gelato_? Pretty please?" Veniziano was pointing energetically at something behind the glass of the giant freezer.

"What's gelato," Sealand asked sincerely. He honestly had no idea what gelato was, only that the younger Italian brother seemed to want it badly. Said man looked at him in shock.

"_Que_? You don't know what gelato is?" Sealand shook his head, no. "Lovino," he said, using his brother's human name, "we have to get gelato now! The poor _bambino_ had been deprived!" Now Sealand was just a tad irked. He wasn't that cut off from the rest of the world, he just didn't know what this gelato was. Romano rolled his eyes again and made a motion that meant he gave up.

"_Bene_! Alright, we can get some gelato!" Veniziano let out a little 'vee~' of joy and went for the freezer. He pulled out two white containers and put them in Romano's basket, where Sealand could get a good look at them.

"Oh, so it's like ice cream then, is it?" Romano shook his head.

"I suppose, but it's not as bad as ice cream, it's less fatty*. Now come on." Making sure he had a firm grip on Sealand's hand, he led him, and his brother, to the cash register at the front of the store. As they stood waiting in line, they were spotted by two girls, who went over to them. Sealand vaguely saw this ad deja vu, as this was similar to what had happened with the two Americans in the restaurant. Only this time, the girls were actually Italian, which they spoke rapidly. Not that Sealand could understand what they said anyways. The Italian brothers seemed to enjoy the girls' company, as they were speaking just as enthusiastically back to them. By the time they were at the register, and the girls had left, Sealand's face was covered once again in lipstick kiss-marks, his hands were full of gum and little candies, and the brothers once again found themselves in possession of the girls' phone numbers.

"Ve ought to have you around more often Peter, you're a total chick magnet," Veniziano commented. As they paid for the groceries, Sealand attempted to stuff all the sweets he had attained into his pockets. Finally, however, he simply gave up, took off his sailor hat, and put them in there. As the brothers' car trunk was full because of Sealand's overnight bag and the other objects already in there, Sealand found himself crammed in the back with the groceries.

"Come on, just drive quickly so the gelato won't melt before we get home."

"_Si,_ I got it." With that, Veniziano stepped on the gas pedal and they were off again (**Curb!**). Now Sealand had to contend with making sure that the groceries didn't spill all over him, and that he didn't drop any of the sweets stored in his hat. (**Streetlight! Stop sign! Pedestrian! Police officer!**) All in all, it was a pretty fun ride, at least to Sealand. "Ah, finally home."

_Aw, and I was just starting to have fun_ Sealand thought in disappointment. Romano opened the car door for him and Sealand immediately scrambled out to let them grab the groceries.

"I'll grab your bag, would you just take this bag inside with my bruzer and give it to him to put away," Romano asked.

"Okay, no problem!." Sealand took the bag Romano held out to him and hurried up the stone path after Veniziano, who was just walking in the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, you were right, this is delicious!" Sealand brought another scoop of gelato up to his mouth and made a sound of contentment as the flavor hit his tongue.<p>

"Yeah, it is pretty good, just don't eat it too fast. You need to savor the flavor," Romano told him. It was just after their dinner of, not pasta, but pizza. Now the three were sitting in the living room, watching a game of football* on the television as they ate gelato. Veniziano was cheering on their team, then sagged when the opposing team made a goal. Romano grabbed a napkin and wiped off a smudge of gelato that Sealand had missed when wiping his mouth. "Hold still, you have sumezing zere." The tip of Romano's tongue stuck out of his mouth as he carefully wiped the offending bit off of Sealand's face. "Zere, all gone."

"Thank you," Sealand said before bringing another spoon of gelato to his mouth.

* * *

><p>Romano sighed and put his hands behind his head as he relaxed in his bed. It had been a very, very long day. His idiot brother had been annoying him all day, though the kid wasn't all that bad. Plus, thanks to him, he had two cute girls that he could call when he felt like a date. Yeah, it was a pretty good day all in all. Truth be told, he actually liked kids, it was pretty much like dealing with Veniziano, only the kids were less annoying. At least his idiot brother had finally given in and gotten a second bed so Romano didn't have to sleep in Veniziano's bed whenever he came over. A light knock at his door drew his attention there.<p>

"Hm? Come in." The door opened and, in the faint light from the hallway, he saw the silhouette of a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Um... Mr. Romano?" Romano sat up in bed and looked at Sealand. The small nation was in his pajamas, in one hand he held a stuffed seagull, in the other he held his yellow and blue scarf like any other kid would hold a blanket.

"Oh, it's you. What's up, have a bad dream?" Sealand immediately became defensive of his dignity, despite standing there in a set of bunny pajamas.

"I'm a mighty nation, I don't get nightmares." Despite the words, the tone was a bit sleepy and guilty because Romano had figured him out. Romano raised an eyebrow at him, causing Sealand to shuffle his feet a bit. "Well... maybe just a little one. Do you think that maybe, I could... you know..."

"If you want to sleep with me, you can. Just stay on ze other side of ze bed." Sealand mumbled a thanks and crawled into the bed with Romano. Within moments the micronation was out cold, lost in sleep, comforted knowing that someone would be there if he had a nightmare, just like Ukraine was when he was at her house. Romano rubbed the small nation's head, smiling at how cute the little guy was.

_Yeah, he's really not a bad kid_ he thought as he too drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day found the three waiting at the airport. Ukraine got off the plane as fast as she could and immediately went and hugged Sealand, oblivious to the angry stares of her siblings, not at her of course, as Sealand. She thanked the brothers over and over again as she continued to hug Sealand, her enormous breasts squishing against the side of his face as she did so. Of course, him being a child, this meant nothing to him other than they were very soft.<p>

"Really, it's no problem. If you need us to do it again, we'll do it," Veniziano said happily. Romano nodded in agreement, there was actually a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He ruffled Sealand's hair as they said their goodbyes. Russia and Belarus watched as Ukraine walked off hand-in-hand with Sealand.

_She never said goodbye to us._

Fratello – Italian for brother

Gelato – An Italian version of ice cream

Que – Italian for what

Bambino – Italian for boy

Bene – Italian for okay

Note - It is true. Though gelato is known to have a larger amount of sugar in it than regular ice cream, it also has a lower butterfat content.

Si – Yes

Another Note – what we call football here in America is different from other countries' football. Take another country, such as Italy or Spain, for example. What they call 'football' is really 'soccer'. Soccer means nothing to them, so if you're trying to talk to them about soccer, you have to call it futbol, or else they won't know what you're talking about.

So, there you have it. Sealand's babysitting comes to an end. But I warn you now, things may not be as sweet and fluffy in later chapters. It's gonna' get pretty dark up in here. There'll still be happy chapters, but they'll be in-between very serious parts. Still, I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading.


	8. The Shining Jewel of the Sea

**World's Largest Pearl Discovered in the Waters of Smallest Country in the World** This kind of headline, and many others, were going in newspapers everywhere. Sealand was ecstatic about this new development for him. The story, as he told it, was that his fort's one Sealandian soldier had been diving do examine something with one of the concrete supports below the ocean level. When he had finished, he had noticed a small cave somewhere in the oceans bed. He had gone down to investigate it, in case it should cause any trouble with the supports, and discovered that it was full of oysters, each one with a large pearl on its' tongue. Then, in the mouth of one bigger than his torso, he found the pearl. Gleaming white and absolutely flawless, it was a perfect specimen. Jewel examiners and buyers from all over were coming to Sealand to observe this marvel, with the Bates' family's permission of course.

Sealand was rejoicing with the newfound popularity that his nation had. This was sure to bring his nation recognition, not to mention wealth from all the people visiting.

"This is excellent! I'm going to be a great country in no time at this rate," he told Ukraine one day not long after. "This is going to bring more people than I thought my future casino would!" Ukraine patted him on the head with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you _trochy morya_, I knew your luck vould change." In truth, Ukraine was relieved that this had happened. Lately her boss had been complaining about how Sealand was becoming more of a burden and may not have been worth bringing into Ukraine. Now, with the influx of money brought on by the pearl's discovery, the Bates family was happily giving some of the money to Ukraine's boss for his help so far with their country. For now, Sealand's position under her was safe.

"Oh yeah, _starsha sestra_, I have a little something for you. It's not much, but it's my way of saying thank you." He reached into the pocket of his overalls and pulled something out. It was a small, gray thing, vaguely oval shaped with slightly rigged edges. Ukraine took it into her hands and looked at it, realizing it was some type of shell.

"Mm, it's a very pretty shell**, **_spasybo trokhy morya_." Sealand frowned a bit.

"It's not the shell, it's what's inside of it." Ukraine smiled a bit sheepishly and nodded.

"Oh, of course, my bad." She took hold of the shell in both hands and opened it. She gasped at what she found inside. It was a small necklace with a single pearl attached to it. Though the metal was obviously just a cheap metal, not real silver, the pearl was absolutely, perfectly real.

"Do you like it? I made it from one of the pearls that we brought up from the cave." Ukraine closed the shell and held it to her chest, smiling with a little shine in her eye, it could have almost been a tear of happiness.

"I love it, _spasybo_." She leaned down, put her arms around Sealand, and pulled him into a hug. Sealand leaned into it, feeling the warmth envelop him.

"_Ya lyublyu tebe_", he whispered.

* * *

><p>Russia sat almost listlessly on his couch, an empty bottle of vodka in hand. He placed the bottle on the table and reached for another, full one nearby it. When he had it in his grasp he pulled it over to him, took off the cap, and began drinking deeply. He savored the pleasing burn as the alcoholic beverage ran down his throat.<p>

Belarus had left to go home hours ago, mumbling something about needing to go care for her knife collection. Russia had let her go without complaint, he wanted some time to be alone anyhow. He dully noted that the Baltics were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely in the kitchen, making that night's dinner.

As Russia took another deep drink of his vodka, he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. He didn't fight the sleepiness brought on by his drunkenness, rather, he embraced it. He made no struggle as alcohol-induced sleep claimed his mind and led him into the pleasant darkness of slumber.

* * *

><p>Russia looked at his surroundings, confused. He wasn't in his house anymore, in fact, he wasn't even inside anymore, he was outside. It appeared to be fields, or more specifically, Ukraine's fields. However, there was no one in sight. Not a soul was in sight. Not Ukraine, not the random farmers who occasionally helped her work the land, nobody He seemed to be utterly, absolutely alone.<p>

"Hello." It seemed that he had thought to soon. There, standing just in front of the wheat patch, was Sealand and only Sealand. The micronation took a few smooth, one could almost say arrogant, strides over to where Russia was. Though Russia towered over him in terms of height, Sealand seemed completely unafraid.

"Vhat do you vant?"

"I think your question should be, what do I have? Ukraine is my _sestra_ now, not yours. She's forgotten about you." Russia's hands tightened into fists and his face contracted into a frown.

"That isn't true! She hasn't forgotten about me!" Sealand smirked, all traces of his usual peppiness and cuteness gone. All that was left was a cold, mean face.

"Oh, and I do **so** believe you. Come on now, think about it. Ever since she got me, she doesn't need you anymore. Face it, I've replaced you in her heart." A small flame of rage inside Russia was becoming quickly fanned, growing and blazing, making his very heart and soul fill with a rage unrivaled by any he had ever felt before. "Why don't you just crawl on back to your cold, empty country? She's my _sestra_ now, and she doesn't love you anymore."

This final statement was what made him snap. His gloved hand shot forward and he grabbed Sealand by his neck. The child's eyes bulged as he grabbed at Russia's hand with his own, trying to loosen the steel-like grip. Russia felt a sort of enthusiastic pleasure he had not experienced in quite some time. He tightened his grip on Sealand's neck, feeling the child's jugular vein pulse frantically with precious blood trying vainly to carry oxygen to his heart. Sealand began making gagging sounds, now clawing desperately to try and make Russia release his hold. Still, the gargantuan nation was relentless.

_Sir! Sir!_ Odd, he could have sworn that Sealand was yelling, but with his hand clamping on his throat like it was, Sealand should only have been able to gag helplessly. _Sir! Please! Sir!_ Strange, it didn't sound like a child, it almost sounded like a man. _Mr. Russia! Please!_ _** No! Don't pass out on us! Stay with us!**_ Now there was another voice in the fray. Now... they almost sounded like Estonia and Lithuania.

_MR. RUSSIA!_

* * *

><p>Russia awoke with a bit of a start, his mind slow to comprehend what was happening. What he finally realized was this: Lithuania had Russia by the shoulders, shaking him desperately; Estonia was pulling and clawing equally desperately at Russia's hand; and in his hand, he held Latvia by the throat. The teen nation had long since given up trying to make Russia let him go, all of his energies and oxygen diverted instead to keeping himself from passing out.<p>

"Latvia! Please, stay with us!" Estonia pleaded. "Don't pass out now!" Realization fully hitting him at last, Russia's hand opened, releasing Latvia and letting him fall to the ground. The smallest Baltic nation coughed and gasped, his body still on overdrive, trying to get oxygen back in his lungs. Estonia worked quickly, almost tearing off Latvia's shirt buttons in order to open his shirt and give him more opportunity to breathe.

"Latvia! Are you alright?" Lithuania immediately released Russia and his hands went instead to Latvia's head, stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him. Watching the two older Baltics try to help the youngest, Russia felt his heart twist. In a sudden motion, Russia stood. Estonia and Lithuania immediately made moves to shield Latvia from Russia's view and, quite possibly, his hands.

"Excuse me, I have to go out for a vhile. You may eat vhile I'm gone, just continue your duties." With these words, Russia walked out the door, leaving the Baltics watching him leave with fear in their eyes.

* * *

><p>Spasybo – Ukrainian for thank you<p>

YA lyublyu tebe – Ukrainian for I love you

The Bates family is the 'royal family' of Sealand, with Mr. Michael Bates being the current 'prince' of Sealand. Also, the pearl thing is just an element I added to the plot,not an actual event, so don't look into it.

Yes, it seems that Russia is steadily growing more and more furious at Sealand, the little micronation had better watch his back, or he'll be in big trouble. Next chapter, Ukraine and Sealand's bosses meet, poor Latvia finds himself once again in a predicament, and what on earth are Britain's older brothers up to? Stick around to find out!

There actually are plans to build a casino on Sealand in 2012.


	9. Retrieving Sealand Attempt 1  Wales

It was yet another meeting of countries, not a World Meeting though, just a meeting of European nations. As they were both European countries, Ukraine and Sealand were attending. They sat in their usual spot, Sealand in Ukraine's lap. The reason for this being the same as Sealand's first official World Meeting situation, apparantly no one had expected him to come, so they didn't have a chair ready for him. It was no matter for them though, Sealand just went and sat in Ukraine's lap, just like he did before. Ukraine looked around the room, enjoying the fact that she was there among friends. When she spotted Russia and the Baltics enter through the door, she waved.

"_Dobroho ranku _Russia!" Russia looked at Ukraine and waved with a smile on his face. He slowly lowered his hand afterwards and seemed to stare at Sealand. Then, almost as if he had an idea, his face lit up slightly. The Baltics were ready to go and converse business with the other nations they had business with, when Russia suddenly reached over and put a hand on Latvia's shoulder. Latvia immediately began trembling harder than he had been when he had walked in the door. The incident when Russia nearly strangled him was still fresh in his mind, he still had bruises where the mammoth nation's fingers had been on his skin. He currently had his collar turned up to hide the dark purplish-black marks from view.

"Latvia, vhy don't you sit vith me today?" Latvia, filled with terror at Russia's 'suggestion', barely managed to stutter something to the affirmitive before Russia began pulling him to his place at the table. Lithuania and Estonia could only watch as the smallest member of their group was pulled to what they believed was his doom.

"Oh no, vhat did Latvia do this time," Lithuania worried quietly.

"I don't know, but ve'd better keep an eye on Mr. Russia to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt Latvia." The incident where Lativa nearly died was still fresh in their minds as well, and they wanted to make sure that nothing of a similar nature would happen to their little friend.

"Right, let's hope ve can divert disaster before it happens zis time."

* * *

><p>"Hey there sis, mind if ve sit vith you two today?" Ukraine smiled at Russia's question.<p>

"Of course you can sit vith us, it's no problem at all." Russia gave Ukraine a smile back and sat down. Latvia went to go sit in the chair next to Russia, but Russia had other plans. Latvia yelped quietly when he felt Russia's large hands pull him over into his lap. Latvia began trembling more than he already was, his heart was on overdrive from fear. Sealand, not understanding his friend's terror, made a joke to lighten the mood.

"Geez Latvia, who put you on vibrate?" Latvia made a weak smile, then concentrated all of his energy on not trembling like a leaf in the wind.

This was what Latvia focused on for most of the meeting. The only other thing that diverted his attention was the notes that he had to take that affected his country. When the meeting finally took a break, he was back to square one of controlling his fear. As his terror levels rose, he began to feel the bruised spots on his neck begin to ache.

_Okay, stay calm Latvia. Mr. Russia isn't going to do anything to you here, there's no reason to be afraid now._ These thoughts calmed him slightly, and he was just beginning to stop trembling. However, all rational thought gave way to fear when Russia placed a hand on his head, its' weight slightly pressing down on him. Latvia took up his trembling again, his lips pressed tightly together to keep from whimpering. The only sound he made was a scared little squeak in his throat, and no one could hear that anyways.

"Vhy are you shaking Latvia?" Latvia almost jumped a foot in the air when Russia spoke to him. Russia had been talking with Ukraine for the past few minutes, so he didn't expect the mammoth to talk to him.

"Um, vell, I, um..." Latvia couldn't think of a good excuse, so he simply said the first thing that popped into his head. "Bathroom? Uh, yeah, that's it, I have to use the restroom." Russia nodded and scooted back so Latvia could get down.

"I'll go with you," Sealand said as he got off of Ukraine's lap, "I have to go anyways." He waved to Ukraine as he and Latvia left the room.

On the other side of the room, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland watched the two smaller countries leave as well. Wales fixed a device into his ear as Ireland fixed a similar one into his own. Scotland gave Wales a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Y' remember what to do, right," Ireland asked. Wales waved off his concern with his hand.

"Of course, I do, don't worry. Okay, wish me luck." Grabbing a black bundle from the table, Wales slipped out of the room without anyone but his two brothers noticing.

"Luck," Scotland said as Wales left the room. Ireland gave him a look. "What?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Latvia." Latvia looked over when Sealand addressed him. They were on their way back to the meeting room, their trip to the bathroom having been complete.<p>

"Yeah?"

"How come you were shaking so much during the meeting? You were shaking more like a chihuahua than usual." Latvia began shaking again. He looked around quickly before speaking.

"It's Mr. Russia! He's freaking me out!" Sealand shrugged.

"So? He's always freaking you out."

"No, no! I mean more than usual! He hasn't tried to hurt me lately, but he's gotten this weird feeling around him lately. It's even darker than usual. Sometimes I feel like he's just going to pop up out of nowhere!" As he said this, a dark shadow seemed to loom over the two small nations. They turned around, and saw a dark figure looming over them. They both screamed in fear.

_Wow, this is almost too easy_, Wales thought as he saw how scared the two boys were. _Now I just have to grab Sealand and get out of he_-

His thought was never finished, as Sealand's small fist flew out and knocked him in the gut. Scotland had seen it coming, but didn't bother to block it as the force behind it seemed so weak. That theory, however, was proven wrong upon impact. When Sealand's fist connected, it felt like someone had just swung a metal baseball bat into his stomach. He immediately doubled over and held his stomach, making a noise of pain as he did so. This allowed Sealand to deliver a sound kick to the knee, giving Wales the feeling of just having hit his knee against a concrete column.

Sealand hit him a few more times, each hit Wales was sure there would be some kind of bruise later. For some reason, he also got the feeling of being hit in the head with a glass bottle. He found out why when he eventually collapsed back on the ground. He saw Latvia holding a bottle full of clear liquid, possibly vodka. He lay there as they ran away, still trying to regain his senses. The sound of static was in his ear for a second before Ireland's voice came on.

"Wales? Wales, what's going on? If you hear me, report in. Did you get Sealand?"

"That's a negative, sorry." Scotland's voice came on the line to joing Ireland's.

"What? What happened?" Wales moaned, as he knew the explanation he would have to give them.

"Latvia and his little friend beat me up and ran off." Just as he expected, he heard Scotland's barking laugh from the other end of the line.

"They what? Ba ha ha ha ha!"

"Keep it down," Ireland said quietly, "other nations are starting to look at us weird. Hold on, Sealand and his friend just ran in here. They ran up to Ukraine and Russia... It looks like Sealand is scared, he's crying a bit, he's talking to her... Wait, Ukraine's getting up, she's walking towards the door... Uh oh." Wales heard the tone in Ireland's voice.

"What? What's 'uh oh' mean?"

"She just left, I think she's going to your location now!" Scotland came on the line once again.

"Gonna' have t' abort lad! Get outta' ther' now!" Wales said something to the affirmitive and tried to get up. His head was a bit woozy, and he was aching a bit from all the blows to his body, but he was able to stand. Just as he felt well enough to get out of there, the sound of metal slicing through the air met his ears. Not a second sooner, a pitchfork embedded itself into the wall right next to his head. He yelped when he realized that death had missed him by just about a centimeter, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"**Dardardardardar...**" A chill of terror ran down his spine as that phrase went into his ears. He turned slowly, to see Ukraine standing a few feet behind him. A dark aura surrounded her as that dark chant came out of her mouth. She slowly drew ever closer to him, the darkness around her increasing with every step. His mind was a blank, wiped clean of any thought by fear. So, he did the only rational thing his body was telling him, he ran.

"Get back here!" Ukraine's words only spurred on Wales' legs, he was sure that, if he stopped, he would certainly be killed. He chanced a glance back at her, and discovered that she already had her pitchfork back.

"Wales? What's going on? Is Ukraine there yet?" Ireland's voice on the line came on again, spurring Wales still faster.

"Here? She's chasing me with intent to kill and a pitchfork in her hand!"

"A pitchfork?" Scotland asked.

"Yes! A pitchfork! Help me out guys!"

"Sorry lad, can't help ye', ye're on yer own. Nice knowin' ya'."

"Scott! Seriously, help a brother out here!" Ireland's voice replaced Scotland's.

"Okay, here's a plan. See if you can lose her long enough to get those dark clothes off and dump them into a garbage can. Do that, then get yourself into a men's restroom without her seeing and lock yourself in a stall. We'll swing by later when the coast it clear and bring you your suit."

"Alright, I'll try!"

Ireland stood up from the table, Scotland following suit.

"C'mon, let's go bail the wee baby out of trouble," Scotland said. The two exited the room and walked along the halls, trying to guess which bathroom Wales had hidden himself in. As they rounded a corner, they bumped into Ukraine, who was still holding the pitchfork.

"Have eizer of you seen a man dressed all in black run by here," she asked as she looked side to side.

"Nope, sorry lass." Ukraine made a noise and nodded.

"Vell, I'm going back to the meeting room. If eizer of you see him, let me know." She then put her pitchfork over her shoulder and walked down the hall in the direction of the meeting room. Once they were sure she was gone, they kept on going. They found the one men's room door that was locked and Scotland knocked on it.

"Wales, you in there lad?"

"It's about time." Wales opened the door for them and took his clothes from Ireland. "Thank goodness I lost her, that woman was out for blood. I thought for sure I was going to die. Well, I'm not doing that again, I know that for sure." Scotland shrugged with a grin as Wales finished getting re-dressed.

"Well, you're not gonna' have to again, 'cause next time, I'll be the one gettin' 'im."

* * *

><p>Dobroho ranku - Ukrainian for good morning<p>

Well, another chapter is at a close. Yeah, I kinda' lied to you about Sealand and Ukraine's bosses meeting. I'm sorry! I'm a dirty, dirty liar! I deserve to be hit! Please just forgive me if you can! I'm going to be doing that in the next chapter, plus a little something extra. But I'm not going to be telling you what, as a little surprise from me. Yup, Britain's brothers are pretty persistent, aren't they? I'm sorry to all you Wales fans out there, I just had to do that to him, it made me laugh. Also, poor Latvia! Why does my mind think of ways to torture him? Bad mind, bad! Well, it is the thing that makes this story happen, so you'll have to forgive it, and me.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I just wanna' say, thanks for sticking with the story this far,and reviewing along the way. Every one of you deserves a cookie, complimentary by me! It's a magic cookie, so it's whatever flavor you want it to be! Well, that's all for now, so stick around for more chapters! Oh, it seems I'm forgetting one more thing.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! FREE PARTY POPPERS AND CIDER FOR ALL! **(to go with the cookies) Well, here's to another excellent year of fun, smiles, and stories. Thank you everybody, goodnight!


	10. A Visit To Sealand's House

Sealand ran to and fro, trying to get everything spick and spam as best as he could. Ukraine's boss was coming to converse with his own in order to decide on some new economic possibilities and the like. Though his boss and Ukraine's had met before, he was still edgy about them talking. He wasn't the only one nervous, though. All three of his fort's soldiers (his original defender and the two Ukrainian newcomers) were all doing their best to clean up the place for their leader's arrival. Even Sealand's pets had been groomed up for the occasion.

Sealine's hair had been brushed and washed with freshwater as best as they could get him. Seawing, however, was a bit less cooperative, squaking and squirming when Sealand tried to smooth out his feathers. Sealand leaned back against a wall with a sigh of relief when it was all finally done.

"Sealand," Sealand looked up to see his 'prince', Paddy Roy Bates, looking down at him, "we have a little time before he arrives. Why don't you go and get into your good clothes to greet him?" Sealand looked down at his work clothes and nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back." Sealand ran down into the spiral staircase that led into one of his concrete pillars. After the fire, the pillars had been initially gutted, but they soon refurbished them to make up rooms on the seven stories in each pillar. The room at the very bottom of the right pillar was Sealand's. It was a rather bare thing, but he had a few things to keep it from looking completely barren.

He went to a little wardrobe he had placed up against the wall, opened the door, and removed the outfit he was preparing to wear. Truthfully, it was just a set of his new everyday clothes, but he felt a certain obligation to wear them ever since his land had joined with Ukraine's. He had had them washed and ironed specially for this occasion, even his scarf, which he wore almost everywhere he went, had been cleaned and left in his room until Ukraine's President's arrival. He quickly changed into his clothes, first slipping on the long-sleeved cotton shirt, then pulling up the overalls and securing the straps on his shoulders. He had just finished adjusting the scarf around his neck when the intercom in his room crackled.

"Sealand," Roy Bates' voice sounded, "his helicopter's arriving, so you'd better get up here quick." Sealand quickly stuffed his work clothes onto the wardrobe floor, slammed it shut, and ran up the stairs.

_Thank goodness I'm in shape_, he thought as he ran up the seven flights of stairs. He was panting heavily and had to lean over to catch his breath when he finally reached the top. "I'm ***pant*** here ***pant*** sir."

"Perfect timing, here he comes." Sealand looked up and held onto his sailor cap as the helicopter's arrival was announced with the sound of rotating helicopter blades and a gust of wind that was created by the former. The three soldiers, the one Sealandian and two Ukrainian, stood at attention as it touched down and the rotors eventually stopped turning. Two guards in Ukrainian army uniform stepped out and stood at attention on either side of the helicopter door. A polished black shoe emerged from the copter, and was soon followed by the rest of the man, president Viktor Yanukovych. Patty Roy Bates stepped forward slowly and extended a tough, old, work-worn hand towards the man and smiled the warm smile of a grandfather or old man.

"_Laskavo prosymo do Sealand , my radi bachyty vas tut._" The Ukrainian man looked at Roy's hand for a moment before taking it into his own.

"_Da_... I am... glad to be here as vell." His English was slightly butchered and slow, but it was coherent, which was enough for Mr. Bates. There was a few seconds of silence before Bates spoke again.

"Well, erm... _my pidemo i obhovorymo ?_" Yanukovych nodded and the two headed to Bates' office to discuss the matters they were meeting for. As soon as they were gone, Sealand relaxed and went to Ukraine, who had stayed behind on the platform.

"Hi _starsha sestra_! How has your day been?"

"Very good, _spasybi._" In truth, Ukraine was a bit distracted as she looked around Sealand's 'land'. This was really the first time that she had actually been there, so she didn't know what to expect. The fort itself was a bit rusty, and certain places on the deck had solidified sea salt encrusted on them. One had a great view of the ocean no matter where they were on deck, there was no doubt about that. However, the vastness of the sea around them gave a sense of loneliness. Ukraine, having been surrounded by her siblings and neighboring countries for as long as she could remember, couldn't even begin to imagine how lonely the boy standing next to her must have been when he was left alone here. _To think, he may have felt like this all the time, being here all by himself,_ she thought sadly.

"Something the matter _starsha sestra_," he asked innocently. Ukraine smiled off her sad thoughts and shook her head.

"No, it's fine." A sudden squawking sound drew Sealand's attention away from Ukraine for a moment. A giant gust of sea wind blew through, making him have to hold on to his hat to keep it from being blown away. The squawking turned out to be a mama seagull walking across the deck, her little ones in a line behind her like ducklings. The wind proved to be too strong for them, sending all of them, even the mama, tumbling head over heels.

"Oh no! They're gonna' go overboard!" Sealand rushed towards the little birds to try and catch them. He dove forward and landed on his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, but he managed to block their tumbling path, catching most of them. However, two were blown over the top of him and continued their tumble towards the edge. Ukraine was kneeling next to him to see if he was alright, but Sealand was more concerned with the baby seagulls at the moment. He cried out just as they went over, but two white blurs brought them back on deck in a flash. The first white blur turned out to be a seagull wearing a little blue sailor's cap on its' head and a blue and yellow ribbon around its' neck. The other was a kitten, white and fluffy as a cloud with a similar little cap and a blue and yellow collar clasped to its' neck. The cat had one baby seagull in it's mouth and the seagull held the other in its' beak. "Seawing! Sealine! Great work you two!"

Sealand went and took the baby birds from his pets and put all of them into a basket. He then picked up the basket and carried it to a small, slightly secluded, place between some crates.

"There," he said, "that'll keep you safe if any more wind comes your way." He smiled and the seagull mama seemed to squawk in thanks. "Your welcome." He turned to Ukraine and smiled. "Well, now that that whole mess is out of the way, would you like a little tour of my country?" Ukraine smiled back and nodded.

"_Da_, I vould like zat very much." So, Sealand took her by the hand and led her proudly around the fort. He pointed out their chicken coop, where Sealine got himself into trouble by getting too close to the chicks and getting pecked by a hen as a result. Then he showed her the slightly cramped rooms in the legs of the fort, including his own. Once back up top, he led her around the kitchen and main room. He laughed good-naturedly when their goat decided to introduce itself by bumping Ukraine from behind.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Sealand's smiling face was being reflected in a telescope from far off on the British mainland. Scotland sighed and closed up the device with a click. Ireland and Wales looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, how is it looking? Think we could go and get him pretty easy," Wales asked. Scotland rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, ah don't really know. Whail it seems pretty low-defense, they're ready to shoot at anyone tha' entr's their p'rtion of the sea w'thout permiss'n. Ah don't know wether this'd be easy 'r complicated. 'Specially since that tha' banshee-woman is ready to jump 'n help 'im a' a mo's notice." Wales shivered at the memory of being chased by said woman. Ireland had a hand resting on his chin thoughtfully, when one large eyebrow twitched slightly. His two brothers noticed this, and immediately were curious.

"We saw that Ireland, what're you thinking?" Ireland slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed and answered the question as the dial tone sounded in his ear.

"I'm thinking that I'm gonna' ask for help from a good friend of mine." There was a click and the person on the other end asked who was calling. "'Ello. Yeah, it's me, Ireland. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you Turkey..."

* * *

><p>Laskavo prosymo do Sealand , my radi bachyty vas tut. - Ukrainian: Welcome to Sealand, we are honored to have you here.<p>

my pidemo i obhovorymo – shall we go and discuss

_Spacybi_ -thank you

_starsha sestra_ - big sister

_da _- yes


	11. The Italie's Hidden Bravery

As it was, a year had passed since Sealand had become one with Ukraine, so it was the time of another World Meeting. The nations stood around the meeting halls, talking business, discussing politics, or just chatting about the weather. Sealand stuck to Ukraine like glue, following her and joining in some of her conversations. As he walked around with her, he saw someone else in the room. He tried to ignore them, but said person made a b-line right for him.

"Well well, if it isn't the metal-head." Sealand rolled his eyes at his fellow-micro nation.

"Oh, hello TRNC." The Turkish Republic of Northern Cypress, or TRNC as most knew him, smirked gloatingly at Sealand.

"What're you dong here? Trying to rise up in status by polishing the **real** nation's boots?" Sealand crossed his arms and glared back at TRNC.

"Actually, I am here officially with _starsha sestra_, Miss Ukraine. **She **recognizes me as a full country, so **you** no longer have anything to gloat about. So **ha**." TNRC frowned at the blonde boy, crossing his arms right back at him.

"Yeah? Whatever. My big brother recognized me WAY before you got lady big-boobs over there to." Sealand felt very insulted by the name that the part Turkish boy called Ukraine, and felt anger welling up inside of him.

"Oh really? Well, big talk coming from a guy who doesn't know when Hallowe'en is over!" TRNC glared at him from under his hat. If there was one thing that truly piqued his anger, it was when someone made fun of his hat. It had been given to him by his big brother, Turkey, and it was his most treasured possession.

"Well, that's pretty big talk coming from a guy whose own brother never recognized him!"

"I could say the same to you!" Now that truly struck a nerve, it did when anyone mentioned his real big brother, Cyprus, who never did recognize him as a real country. He often disregarded his blood brother (so to speak) and went on calling Turkey his big brother, as the mask-wearing nation was the only one who recognized him. His anger reaching maximum limits, he struck out with a fist and punched Sealand in his chest. However, he let out a sharp squeak when his fist struck Sealand's body, producing a sound like flesh hitting metal. He immediately pulled back his hand and held on to it with the other, the skin already beginning to turn pink from the impact.

"Damn metal-head!" Still clutching his injured hand, he ran away, hoping to hide his tears from the blonde boy. However, Sealand had not seemed to take any notice of the liquid that had collected in the corners of TRNC's eyes, as he was too busy gloating about how strong he was.

"Hah! Take that! No one can defeat the mighty Principality of Sealand!" From slightly afar, Ukraine and Turkey watched the events unfold. Though only Turkey's mouth showed his emotions due to him wearing a mask, he was obviously angry.

"Hey! What do you think your little brother is doing to mine?" Ukraine turned to him, confused, but also a bit insulted.

"Forgive me for saying zis, but it appeared that your _brat_ started the qvuarrel, not mine." Turkey crossed his arms, almost in a manner similar to TRNC's.

"Oh yeah! Well your brother hurt mine, so I think it's only fair that you pay him some compensation. No, never mind, I think pearl boy over there can pay it off himself, he is an 'official country' after all. At least, according to you." Ukraine's normally cheerful demeanor seemed to be fading, replaced by something akin to anger. "Besides, you'd never be able to afford something like that, would you Breadbasket*?" Well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or rather, the comment that might make Ukraine try and break Turkey's back.

"You keep your mouth shut Sick Man of Europe*!" Ukraine jabbed her index finger into Turkey's chest, all traces of cheerfulness now gone. "You vill speak no such vords about my _brat_! You may have intimidated me in the past, but it is zat time no more! Eizer you get that through your head, or you vill receive no more food from me!" With that, Ukraine walked off in a huff, leaving Turkey to stare after her. Once the platinum-haired woman was gone, Ireland detached himself from his group, which consisted of Wales and Scotland, and whispered something into Turkey's ear.

"Yeah, I know, I'm on it." Without another word, Turkey left the room, off in the direction where Sealand had gone.

* * *

><p>Veniziano 'vee'd ' happily as he walked alongside his brother. The two were going through the halls, on their way to the meeting room. Veniziano chatted happily as Romano grumbled in annoyance. Suddenly, Romano clamped a hand over Veniziano's mouth, silencing him.<p>

"Sh, listen, do you hear that?" Veniziano stopped trying to talk around his brother's hand and trained his ears on the sound. It was like two people talking, one voice older and deeper, the other young and high-pitched. Suddenly though, the younger voice speaking was cut off and let out a muffled exclamation, which slowly quieted down. The two peeked around the corner, and Veniziano almost let out a cry when they saw.

There was Turkey standing in front of Sealand, obviously leering from behind his white mask. One hand was on Sealand's shoulder, the other held a rag the was shoved over the young nation's mouth. When he decided what he had done was sufficient, Turkey removed his hand from Sealand's mouth, and the boy slouched over, eyes closed from being unconscious. Once assured that the boy was indeed out cold, Turkey grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He could be heard grunting to himself about how the kid was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Oh no! _Fratello,_ Mister Turkey is trying to kidnap Sealand! What are ve going to do," Veniziano whisper-yelled. Romano glared at the masked man, quickly trying to formulate up something.

* * *

><p>"I ztill don't zee vhy I haff to come to zeze ztupid meetings! I never even DO anyzing anyvay!" Germany resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.<p>

"Hey, you're ze vun who inzizted zat I not be late, zen wanted to come along juzt to make zure zat I got zere. For someone who acts so lazy mozt of ze time, you're a real stickler vhen it comes to prudence." Prussia opened his mouth to utter a smart retort, but stopped when the sound of metal hitting flesh reached his ears.

"Hey, you hearing zat too?" Germany nodded, looking around as he tried to locate the sound's source. It seemed to be coming from around the corner. The German brothers slowly crept up and peered around into the next hallway to see what was going on. What they saw nearly made their mouths fall open.

There, they saw Romano holding an apparently unconscious Sealand in his arms. Meanwhile, Veniziano was only a few feet away, bashing Turkey on the head with what appeared to be a sauce pan.

"Vait." Veniziano stopped his assult on the masked nation as soon as Romano spoke. Romano held out his arms, and Veniziano took Sealand from him, at the same time handing over the pot he had been using to hit Turkey with. With the cooking instrument in hand, Romano picked up where Veniziano had left off, bumps now forming on Turkey's head. Once they had decided that Turkey was sufficiently punished, they laid off and walked away, Romano holding Sealand once again. "Hmph, zat'll teach him trying to kidnap kids like zat." Prussia and Germany watched until the brothers disappeared from view, then went off themselves.

"Vell, zat vas... unexpected," Germany muttered to Prussia. The albino nation nodded and even Gilbird seemed to peep in agreement from its' spot on Prussia's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once sure that all other nations were gone, Ireland and Scotland came out of the shadows, grabbed Turkey, and dragged him off somewhere where he could regain consciousness safely.<p>

"Well... tha' didn't work," Scotland quipped. Ireland didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was taking a drag from his cigarette, which reassured his brother. Everyone in the family knew that whenever Ireland was smoking, he was bound to be cooking up something. "So, what should we try next?"

* * *

><p><em>brat<em> – Ukrainian for 'brother'

*1 Ukraine, due to it's status as a major agricultural nation in Europe, and it's rich soil, is often given the nickname 'The Breadbasket of Europe".

*2 Similar to Ukraine's status as the 'Breadbasket of Europe', when Turkey was the Ottoman Empire, it was constantly reffered to as the 'Sick Man of Europe, due to its' declining power and wealth.

To start off with, sorry this chapter was so crappy. I've got a major headache as I write this, and I'm afraid I might be coming down with something. Still, I tried my best. Either way, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, so you probably won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Nothing really in the main story for the next chapter, it'll just be a bit of a bonus chapter, going over a few things that happened in-between the dates I've written chapters about, but they will still be entertaining, that I can promise you.

Happy reading, and please review if you can!


	12. Meanwhile 1

World Meeting: Day 1

Britain, after having recovered from his initial fright from Ukraine, decided to strike back. He was creeping down the hall, holding a very well-used object of his in his arms. He was grinning evilly from ear to ear, eyes narrowed in anticipation

"Britain!" Britain started and dropped said object on his foot, causing him to grab it and hop comically on one foot as he held the other in his hands. He cried and swore in pain as he hopped up and down. He managed to turn while hopping and saw America standing behind him. "Watcha' doin Britain?"

"Confound it all America! I'm trying to be sneaky, and here you are sneaking up on me!" Realizing that he was shouting, he let go of his foot and covered his mouth, looking around to make sure that no one but America was there. Once he was sure no one else was in hearing range, he sighed and began whispering. "Right, now, what is it you wanted again America?"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing. What was that you were carryi-" America actually stopped talking as he looked at the object Britain had dropped. It was a very regal-looking chair with red cloth covering the seat and back. It gave off an aura of darkness and fear. "Th-th-th-th-that's..."

"Yes yes, it's Busby's chair*. Now if you'll excuse me America, I have a bit of revenge to enact."

"Wait, revenge? On who?" Britain, who had just righted the chair, stood up straight and turned back so he was facing America. He raised up his arm and showed it to him, the two holes in the sides of the sleeve clear.

"That damn Ukraine. She may have gotten the best of me that time, but I've got something that will get her back for sure. And that is this chair! I thank Busby for cursing this chair, it's a most excellent tool when seeking revenge. Now, if you'll excuse me once more." Britain carried the chair into the meeting room stealthily, sneaking over to Ukraine's chair. Smirking evilly, he quickly switched out Ukraine's chair for Busby's, stowing her usual chair in a closet nearby. He snuck away and hid, waiting for Ukraine to come back. That she did, with Sealand walking merrily behind her. His smirk grew into a grin as Ukraine sat down, and he waited for the chair to make its' magic happen.

When she touched the seat, the chair sparked and crackled with dark energy... and the chair splintered to pieces. Ukraine yelped as her bottom hit the floor. Sealand immediately was at her, seeing if she was alright. Britain whimpered, watching as his ultimate weapon was destroyed yet again.

_Ah, well... perhaps I should have expected this... She is Russia's sister after all..._

–

World Meeting: Day 2

Britain grinned again as he held a thick book in his hands. France noticed his grin and became curious.

"Mm? Vhat is zat Britain? You zpell book? Vhy on earz vould you need zat?" Britain flipped through the pages until he got to the right one.

"Because Frog, I need it to obtain my revenge." France raised an eyebrow.

"Reveinge? On whom? Moi?" Britain shook his head.

"No, not you, you conceited jackass... **Her**." France looked in the direction that Britain was, and Ukraine came into his line of vision.

"Mademoiselle Ukraine? Vhat on earz could you possibly 'ave against 'er? She's as sveet as a rose. Unless... France lowered his gaze, landing it on Sealand. France smirked at Britain once he had it figured out. "Ah~ Now I get eet. You're upzet because she took little Sealand from you, aren't you?" Britain whirled around on France, jabbing a finger in the Frenchman's face.

"Listen here you wine-drinking Frog! I am not upset, I am simply angry that she recognized the pip-squeak. He is not a country and he needs a reminder of that! Now if you'll excuse me," Britain turned back around, evil smile returning, "I have a Slav to curse." Britain closed his eyes and began mumbling a chant. The candle on the table in front of him flickered, the flame turning from warm orange and yellow to dark violet. A breeze blew around Britain as his chant grew darker and heavier. Then, in a small flash, numerous small demons were gathered around him. These were real demons, so even France could see them. The blonde Frenchman backed away slightly from the sharp-clawed creatures.

"_Sacre dieu!_ Britain, you're setting zese 'orrible creatures on zomeone as sveet as Mademoiselle Ukraine?" Britain grinned.

"That's right Frog. Now, all of you, attack!" Britain pointed his finger in Ukraine's direction, the female Slavic nation was still oblivious of all of this. The tiny creatures showed their teeth and raced to do their summoner's bidding. They closed in, only a foot away from Ukraine's back...

And all of them were crushed under a gigantic hand. Britain made a sound similar to a squeak as he watched all of his summoned creatures get mercilessly squashed under the giant gloved hand. He looked up, and a chill went down his back as he saw a gigantic man standing over them. He was in a heavy winter overcoat and bore a large mustache over his lip. He disappeared as soon as the monsters were vanquished, leaving a sudden gust of chilly wind.

On the other side of the room, Russia and Belarus both shivered and looked around. Russia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm, zat's odd," Russia quipped. "I could have svorn that I just felt General Vinter in the area."

–

One night, in the German household

Prussia lay in his bed, sleeping soundly. Even in sleep, he looked like a soldier. He was laying down on his back, spine ramrod straight with his arms at his side. The covers were pulled up to his chin, blanket tucked around the shape of his body. Gilbird sat on its' perch, head tucked under its' wing, little downy feathers keeping in the body heat.

Prussia's face scrunched up a bit when a light shone on him. He grumbled, though he didn't turn over.

_Wake up little boy._ Now Prussia woke up. He sat up abruptly in bed and looked at the person who had spoken. It was a man, completely white and clad in a long white robe. A halo floated above his head and his beard was neatly trimmed at his chin.

"Oh, Gott, it's you. I haven't seen you zince my days as a Teutonic Knight. Vat's been happening?" God shrugged his shoulders.

_I've been better. Anyways, listen up. I have a diving will that I need you to fulfill._ Prussia turned to the entity and listened. He had been told to do these kinds of things since he was a child in the Teutonic Knights, so he didn't question it. _Tomorrow, I want you to go to France and deliver my wrath upon him with you staff, another shall meet with you and you shall go on this undertaking together_. Prussia was confused now. The staff God was referring to was his old cross, a hard-wood staff with a sturdy cross at the top. He had used it as a weapon in his Knight days, but now it just sit in his closet collecting dust.

"Vhat? You vant me to go and zmack Franz around vith my cross? Vhy? I like ze guy, and vhat did he do anyvay?"

_Don't question me, just do it._ With that, God disappeared, leaving Prussia alone in his darkened bedroom. He sighed and slumped in his bed, rubbing his temples.

"Just great," he whispered.

–

Prussia stood with his back against a wall, peering around a corner. He saw and heard France walking by, the blonde haired man not even noticing him. Prussia sighed, blue lines going down his forehead in typical anime fashion.

_Okay, vhat am I going to do here? On vun hand, Gott told me to do zis. On ze uzer, Franz is my friend and vas a part of ze bad-touch trio vith me. Vhat am I going to do here zen?_

"Vhat are you doing Prussia?" Prussia turned in alert, then relaxed when he saw it was Hungary.

"Oh, it'z juzt you Hungary. Zat's good. For a moment zere, I zout you vere Franz or Vezt." Hungary nodded absentmindedly.

"Yez, vell, anyvay, vhy do you have zat gigantic cross vith you?" Prussia looked at the wooden weapon that he was holding, back to Hungary, then sighed. He was embarrassed to have to tell the truth, but at least Hungary was someone he could trust.

"Okay, promiz you von't laugh or zink I'm crazy if I tell you?" Hungary nodded, interest not in her features. "Alright. Lazt night, I vas vizited by Gott, who told me to come here today and zmack Franz around vith my cross. He zaid zomevun elze vaz zuppozed to be here, but I haven't zeen anyone like zat." Hungary was staring at him, not saying anything. "I know, it muzt zound crazy, right?"

"No, actually." Prussia stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "It's doesn't sound crazy, because zat's ze exact zame zing zat happened to me last night." Prussia's ruby red eyes seemed about ready to pop out of their sockets from how wide they were. "Last night, I woke up with God standing next to my bed. He told me to come here today and smack France around vith my skillet. I vas also told zat someone else vould be here, I just didn't expect it vould be you."

"Yeah, Gott haz been having me do his vork zince I vas ze Teutonic Knights, zo I'm used to it." He still looked troubled. "Only problem, iz, I don't know vhy Gott vould vant me to punish Franz. I don't zink he's done anyzing wrong." He heard said Frenchman whistling and stopped. He and Hungary looked around the corner, peering at the one they had been told to hit. France, completely oblivious to the two of them watching him, was himself peeking at someone. He was looking from behind a plant at Ukraine. Or, more specifically, the person who was standing next to her, Sealand.

"Zere 'e is," France whispered. "Oh, he is so cute, 'e looks so much like Anglerette~." He leaned his head on his hand, smiling. "I mean, just look at zat face," he said to himself, "zo cute, I vant to lick it."

Prussia felt a little surge of anger from that little comment. Without warning, he came out of his hiding place and whacked France over the head with his cross. That, along with Hungary smacking France with her skillet at the same time, knocked him unconscious. Hungary looked at Prussia, and Prussia looked at Hungary.

"Vhy'd you do zat? I zout he vas your friend," Hungary said. Prussia shrugged, shouldering his cross.

"He iz. But, zere are two zings I honestly cannot ztand. People who are late, und pedophiles." Hungary nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense." Now that their job was done, they felt a little awkward just standing there. Prussia's eyes looked off to the side, even though there was nothing there but Gilbird.

"Zo... vant to get a bite to eat? I'll buy it." Hungary thought this over a moment, then shrugged once.

"Eh, I zuppose. I don't have anyzing better to do." Agreed on a plan, the two started walking to find a place to eat. They stood a bit close as they walked, making Prussia a bit shifty-eyed. He moved an arm as if to put it around her waist, but then seemed to decide against it and just kept walking.

For those who didn't see it in the anime, Busby's chair is a famous artifact of Britain's. There was an old killer named Busby, who sat in that chair a lot. He was killed after killing one person, and it's said that he cursed the chair, that anyone who sat in it would soon die afterwards. Don't worry though, the real one is nailed to the wall of a museum in Britain so no one can sit in it anymore.

Gott, is the way one would pronounce God in German. As in, 'Mein Gott'.

Prussia was originally not a nation, but a group known as the Teutonic Knights. The Teutonic Knights were an extremely radical Christian group, going on endeavors such as the Holy Crusades. While their official duty was to go out and convert people to Christianity, they also partook in conquering other lands, pillaging, collecting treasure from said conquered countries, and fighting in general. Their main target were the 'pagans', those who did not believe in the Christian way.

Yep, that's that bonus chapter. I wanted to show some other characters' views on certain events, plus show what was happening behind the scenes. Next chapter will be a surprise, so just stay tuned to find out what's up next. So, until next time, adios amigos.


	13. The Origins of Sealand Part 1

It was the year 1943. Britain looked up at the large structure that was being completed on his shores, blocking the glare of the sun with his hand. He made a low whistle, indicating that he was slightly impressed.

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland, sir." Britain turned around, hearing his human name being used. It was one of the engineers working on the soon-to-be fort. The man held a clipboard and had a smile on his face. "I have good news, sir. We're very nearly done with the project. All we need are a few more last-minute adjustments and she'll be good to get onto the sea." Britain nodded his approval to the man, dismissing him with a wave of the hand.

"Ah, yes, thank you for informing me. I must say, this is a most impressive structure. Though, are you sure that this and the other forts will hold enough soldiers to do the job?" The man nodded once more, seeming eager to please someone so high up in the government. At least, that's what most humans thought he was, just an extremely high-ranking politician. However, those who were actually in the upper ranks knew who he was, and he liked to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"Of course sir, all of the specifications and directions come from the secretary of defense himself. This baby will hold as many soldiers as needed."

"Very good. So, what will the structure be named? We've already got Sunk Head, Knock John, and Tongue Sands*. What will this one be called?" The man lifted up his papers, squinting as he read the tiny text on the page.

"Um, from my understanding, it's official designation is Roughs Tower." He seemed about to say more on the matter, but a horn blaring off from a distance caused him to turn. "Oh, they're beginning the cast-off. I understand that you're a very busy man Mr. Kirkland, but would you like to see how the placing process is done?" Britain looked at his watch, considering the time.

"Hm, well, I suppose I could spare a bit to watch. Very well then, that sounds fine." The man nodded and led him up to a higher viewpoint, where they could see the ship casting off, towing the pontoon base with Roughs Tower on top of it. "So, how exactly does this work?" The man gave him another willing-to-please smile.

"Well, I'd be happy to explain it to you, sir. But, if you don't mind, I'd rather not get too technical with it, makes it easier to explain. Do you get me?" Britain nodded, crossing his arms a bit impatiently.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Go on." The man turned so he was facing the sea, and pointed a finger at the distancing fort.

"Well, the first thing we'll do is tow it out until we're far enough out in international waters. Just far enough out to be there, but close enough to be seen from the coast. Once there, we open the pontoons and let them flood with seawater. Then, from there we just let it sink down and settle to the ocean's bottom. Once she's there, she'll be as sturdy as a rock. Oop, looks like they're starting already. Let's have a look." Britian followed the man's gaze and looked out, watching the concrete and steel structure.

He could tell when the pontoons had begun flooding, because the fort had stopped moving, the boat towing it had detached itself, and the structure had started to tilt. It continued to tilt, further and further, until it almost seemed to be going on its' side. Britain became a bit antsy. The man next to him chuckled a bit, seeming to notice Britain's unease.

"Oh, don't worry about it tipping, sir. It's a natural thing, what with the seawater flooding in and sloshing around in there. Look, it's already starting to settle." Britain looked out and found the man's words to be true. The fort was righting itself, leaning back from its' precarious position until it finally settled at the bottom. Britain started a bit as it made touch-down. He looked around, confused. The man next to him was no longer paying attention, though, as he was already giving out orders.

"Alright, let's get those soldiers and supplies out to the fort on the double! We've gotta get this thing up and moving! Let's move it, hop to!" The man walked off, clapping his hands and spurring on people to work. Britain also had to leave, all that darn war paperwork. Still, he stopped and looked back before leaving the beach to head to his car. Strange, but even though there were none around, he almost could have sworn that he had heard the giggle of a child on the wind when the fort had made touchdown.

–

"No bloody way! I'm not going back!" The hall was filled with the sound of shouting and protesting soldiers, each saying something loudly. Britain, being sent to deal with the matter, tried to gain their attention.

"Hello! Hello! Please calm yourselves, all of you! Hey!" There was no break in the noise, and Britain's gentlemanly manner broke for just a moment. "'Oy! Shut up, all of ye' and stop with all the bloody noise!" With this, the congregation turned silent, looking up at him intently. "Now what the bloody hell are you all going on about?" One of the soldiers, one of the older ones that Britain had actually seen a few times before, stepped forward and spoke up.

"Yes, it's that fort that we've been assigned to. We refuse to go back. That place is haunted or summat'. There's some strange goings-on at that place ever since it opened up. We refuse to go back unless something is done about it!" Britain furrowed his large eyebrows, confused.

"Strange goings-on? Like what?"

"It's all strange things. Footsteps running around when no one is there. Little trinkets disappearing and then reappearing later on in completely different places. Drawings and scribbles on the walls. It's all so strange, I don't like it. That place must be haunted or summat'." Britain crossed his arms, thinking hard.

"That doesn't make any sense. That fort is brand new, so it can't be haunted. And there shouldn't be any evil spirits floating around that area of the ocean. So I don't know what could be wrong there." The old soldier shook his head resolutely, standing his ground firmly.

"I apologize Mr. Kirkland, but we refuse to go back to that fort until someone sends out an investigation to check it out. Otherwise, we will not set one foot on that structure." Britain sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Very well then. If it will put all of you at ease, I shall go out there and investigate myself."

–

Not an hour later, Britain found himself being lifted up to the deck of the large fort. He looked around the metal structure, slightly wondering at the design.

"Well then, where to go first? What do you think Flying Mint Bunny?" He looked to his left where his green, flying familiar floated. Flying Mint Bunny made a small noise as it thought.

"I don't know, not too many places to look in here. Maybe we should try the legs." Britain nodded, taking it as a plan, and began the walk there. He walked down the cement stairs, his every step echoing all around. He peeked into every room in the first leg, but found nothing. He was beginning to become very irritated, believing that he was wasting his time with something so trivial.

"I swear, this was an entirely useless venture. Well, I've still got one leg left. Might as well get it over with." He sighed once again and made the long hike up the stairs. He was rather out of breath by the time he reached the top, and wasn't too eager to start down the other set. However, he had promised to check it out for the sake of his soldiers, and he kept his promises. He grumbled to himself as he went down, inwardly cursing the inconvenience of it all. "Probably just hearing things. Most likely a rat or a little stowaway creature. Maybe a cat snuck its' way into the supplies." He started to grumble more, but stopped cold when he heard a noise.

It sounded like little footsteps, running across the concrete, creating a loud echo of patters. Britain looked around warily, on his guard for whatever he may have heard.

"Flying Mint Bunny, did you hear that?" His bunny familiar landed on his shoulder, shivering with nervousness.

"Yes, I did. What do you think it is?" Britain pet his bunny, trying to calm it.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Who're you talking to sah?" Britain was sure that he jumped at least a few feet in the air. When he landed, he put up his fists in front of him, prepared to fight if necessary.

"Good blimey! Who's there? I warn you, whoever you are. I am a champion boxer and I will not hesitate to use my skills against you if need be! So, show yourself!" Slowly, from around a bend in the stairs, a little face peeked out. As slowly as he peeked out, the little boy came into full view. He was a tiny little thing, the top of his head barely cleared Britain's knee. A mop of long, blond hair went down to his forehead, to the tops of his wide eyes, which were the color of the ocean itself. He wore a long, robe-like garment with a red ribbon tied around the neck. "Oh, well it's just a kid, that's a relief. Wait, what is a kid doing on a fort in the middle of the ocean in the first place? What are you doing here?" The child shrugged at him.

"I dunno', because I was born here, I guess." Britain stared at the boy, flabbergasted.

"You... you were born **here**? On this fort? In the middle of the ocean?"

"Yes, that's right." Britain continued to stare, unsure of what to say. The boy seemed to become annoyed at something, then looked upwards and blew his hair away from his forehead. It floated in the air on his breath for a moment, only to fall lightly back down and land over his brow. "Sorry about that, I'm thinking of getting my hair trimmed, it's a bit too long and keeps getting in my face." However, Britain wasn't interested in the boy's annoyance at his hair. He walked forward and knelt in front of the boy, bringing a hand up to the child's forehead. Slowly, he placed his hand under the boy's extremely long bangs and lifted them up, staring at his forehead.

"My God." The boy's eyebrows were what interested him. They were four, black, perfectly symmetrical lines, separated by space between each eyebrow. They weren't thick enough to be called bushy, just enough to be called large. Without his hair in the way, they were the things that drew your gaze on his face the most. These eyebrows perfectly mirrored Britain's owned. The boy arched his eyebrows, looking up at Britain with confusion.

"Is something wrong, sah?" Britain pulled his hand away, letting the long, blond hair fall back into place against the boy's forehead.

"Uh, erm, nothing. What did you say your name was again?" The boy shrugged, looking blankly up at him.

"I didn't say. I don't have a name." Britain rubbed his head with his hand, trying to comprehend everything that he was seeing and hearing.

"You, you don't have a name? Well, what about your parents? Where are they?" Again, the boy lifted his little shoulders in a motion that said he didn't know.

"Nope, no name sah. And no parents either. The only people here are all the soldiers, and I'm too scared to talk to them. They seem really mean and scary." He gave Britain a little smile, the first one he had seen from the boy. It was a little smile, but it spoke novels. The smile that the boy gave him was so sweet and innocent, it was the kind of trusting, happy smile that only a new child could give to the ones that he loved. "Oh, but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of you, sah. You seem really nice. You're the nation of Britain, amn't you?" Britain, still in shock, nodded slowly. "Oh, so, you're kind of like one of my big brothers then?"

"Big... brother..." Britain suddenly felt disconnected, like he didn't know who he was or why he was there. He hadn't been called that by someone since he had taken care of his colonies, and it still held a sort of value to him. The only ones who had ever called him that were Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and of course America. It gave him more than a bit of a start when this strange boy spoke to him like this. "So... you're the personification of a country then?" The boy shook his head, placing a finger against his chin as he thought.

"Mm, I don't think so. I'm not on land, the only place I really know is here. So, maybe I'm the person-whatchamacallit of this place." Britain shook his head, disbelieving.

"A personification of a sea fort. That can't be right." The boy yawned suddenly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I haven't had my nap today. Usually I take my nap in one of the beds when the soldiers are working, but I saw you coming and stayed awake." Britain rubbed the boy's head, nodding in understanding.

"Well, that's alright." He picked up the boy in his arms. He could feel the little arms instinctively wrap around his neck and the head lean against his shoulder. He began rocking the boy, trying to get him to sleep. "Yes, that's alright then. You go to sleep, I'll be here." The boy did fall asleep, he could tell by the steady heartbeat that the boy gave off. Slowly, so as not to wake the boy, he climbed back up the stairs, the child in his arms.

–

After he had returned back to the British mainland, he had gone straight to the queen and parliament in order to ask what they should do about the boy. The child had slept through the whole thing, and continued to sleep now. After much deliberation, the assembled had agreed that Britain should keep the child with him, and he would be responsible for deciding what should be done with the child. Britain now walked up his front steps, up to his own house. He stopped and pulled his keys out of his pants pocket, one-handedly finding the one to unlock the door. In his other arm, he held the boy, now wrapped up in a cotton blanket, still sleeping soundly. He was just about to put the key in the lock, when someone on the other side opened it. France stood on the other side of the doorway, wearing a classical puffy chef's hat and white apron over his casual clothes.

"'Allo Anglerette, and 'ow are you today?" France had most likely been cooking again, from the smells coming out of the kitchen. Well, that was one of the benefits of having the Frog stay in his house*, Britain supposed. France spotted the bundle Britain held in his arms and became curious.

"Mm? Vhat is zat Anglerette?" Britain put a finger over his mouth to shush him and pushed past him into the house. He made his way to his couch, a green upholstered piece, and placed the boy down, allowing France to see the sleeping boy. "Oh, 'e iz zo adorable Britain," he whispered enthusiastically. "Look, 'e 'as your eyebrowz!" Indeed, the boy's hair had fallen away from his face, showing off his large eyebrows.

"Yes, I know," Britain mumbled. France leaned against a wall, looking questioningly at Britain.

"But, vhy does 'e look zo much like you? I didn't zink you 'ad any children or affairs... did you?" Britain glared at him fiercely.

"Of course not. He's not my bloody kid. I found him out in that new fort of mine. He called me his big brother. I think he may be the personification of that fort." France had a look of total disbelief on his face.

"But... a personification... of a fort? Eet iz un'eard of! I 'ave nevair 'eard of anyzing like eet before! 'Ave you?" Britain shook his head truthfully.

"No, I haven't. I didn't think that anything could have a personification except for a country or nation. Still," he looked at the sleeping boy tenderly, "he called me his big brother, like all of my colonies did, so it must be true. And he's got those Kirkland eyebrows... Well then, if he really is my little brother, then I will take care of him. Yes, that's what I'll do." For just a second, France thought he saw a sort of spark in Britain's eyes, one that he hadn't seen since he had first found a baby America in the New World. France smiled at this.

"Zo, vhat eez 'iz name?" Britain furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

"Well, he never said his name. Said he didn't have one. Let's see now, he's out in the ocean... no, not that one. Not that one either, too plain." Britain thought long and hard about this, going over every name he knew in his head. "Hm, what did that one man say the fort's name was? Roughs Tower, that's it!" He looked tenderly at the boy, stroking his little head. "Very well then, Roughs. His name shall be Roughs."

* * *

><p>*'Sunk Head, Knock John, and Tongue Sands'. There were actually three other forts out in the seas around the time that Sealand, then known as Fort Roughs or Roughs Tower. The British originally intended to use these forts as sea bases, their purpose being to keep enemy German U-boats out of British waters. After the war, all of these forts were abandoned except for the occasional maintenance crews. After a spot of trouble, the British government decided to destroy Sunk Head, Knock John, and Tongue Sands, so that they wouldn't follow the same path that Fort Roughs took, but more on that later.<p>

Sah and amn't- Well, this is just my understanding of the older British language. 'Sah' is basically my horribly accented way of saying 'sir'. 'Amn't' is basically 'aren't' for a child that can't pronounce it very well.

In WWII, Germany had occupied the country of France, taking over more than half of its' land. So, to escape this, the French leadership and many of its' citizens escaped to Britain, where the escapees remained until the end of the war. So, its' only logical that France himself is staying with Britain.

Well, that is the beginning of Sealand's life. THe main story will continue after this. Well, you shall see more like this later, so keep on reading to see what else goes on in the past. Cheerio for now!


	14. Sealand at Mr Germany's House 1

"Zo, do you have everyzing you need for your stay vith ze Italies?" Sealand was checking through his bags at the moment, seeing if he had missed anything. Thanks to another last-minute trip scheduled by her boss, Ukraine had once again asked the Italies to take charge of Sealand's wellbeing while she was away. Naturally, they accepted. So, with bag packed, all they had to do was wait for the brothers to arrive. Just as Sealand finished zipping up his bag, they saw a familiar vintage Italian car pull up jerkily in front of them. Romano opened the door and stepped out, going towards the two.

"_Hola._ Here, I'll take your bag for you." He took Sealand's duffle bag and put it into the car as Ukraine bent down to kiss Sealand once on the forehead, as she usually did.

"Be good for zem, okay?" Sealand nodded, grinning.

"You can count on me ma'am!" He waved to her as he got into the car, and continued waving as he buckled his seatbelt, not stopping until she was out of sight. He was still grinning, then looked at the Italies. "So, what're we doing today?" Romano turned around in his seat a bit so he could see Sealand, but still kept the corner of his eye on the road due to his brother's driving habits.

"Vell, I zought ve could, **sign!** I zought ve could go and look at zome of ze Italian architecture. Maybe some art. Or, if you vant, ve could go to sample some of ze food ve have here in Italy. **Policeman!** So, vhat do you vant to do?" Sealand looked up at the ceiling of the car as he thought. As he was about to answer, Romano held up his hand, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh, _scusi_, one minute." He pulled his phone, which had been vibrating, out of his pocket. "Vhat?" he barked into it. His face remained annoyed as he listened to whoever was speaking. "Oh, it's you. Vhat do you vant?" He listened to the answer, and his face lost the annoyed look quickly. It was replaced by a look of uncertainty, his eyes actually opening, the honey irises reflecting a hint of worry. "You vant to move zat to today? I don't know, ve're kind of – **pedestrian!** - booked today. Can't ve keep it at ze old time?" He grunted after the answer. "Alright, alright. We'll get home as soon as we can. Ve need to drop somezing off... Yeah, alright, bye."

He shut his phone with a small 'click' and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Vhat is it Romano?" Romano leaned over to his brother and whispered into his ear.

"It seems zat Mr. Britain changed our meeting from next week to today." Veniziano got a worried look on his face.

"To today? But we have-" Romano clamped a hand over his brother's mouth, shaking his head.

"_Si_, I know. V**atch ze curb!** I need to borrow your phone for a minute." Veniziano reached into his pocket, somehow managing to keep the car on course even though he was only driving with one hand, and pulled his phone out of his pocket before handing it over to his brother.

"Here you go Romano, vhy do you need it though?" Romano huffed as he opened the phone and scrolled through the contacts.

"Because – **bus!** - my phone doesn't have the potato-eater's number." He finally found Germany's name and pressed talk, bringing it up to his ear. "Just keep your eyes on ze road, okay?" He grunted as his brother agreed. He waited until the phone on the other end of the line clicked, signifying that Germany had the other end of the line.

"_Guten tag_ Italy, do you need somezing?" Romano made a face as though he were swallowing something particularly nasty and gulped down his disgust before answering.

"Er, no, zis is Romano." He ignored the slight sound of surprise from Germany's end and went on. "Yes, anyvay, listen, I have... a favor to ask of you..."

–

Germany was waiting on his front porch when the Italies' car pulled up. Sealand got out of the car, bag in hand, as Romano got out with him. Veniziano stayed in the car with the engine idling so they could take off as soon as they were done dropping Sealand off. Romano kept a hand on Sealand's shoulder as he spoke to Germany.

"Alright, we should only be gone for a few hours. If I find that anyzing happened to him while he vas in your care, zen I'm setting ze Mafia on you*! Got zat potato breath?" Germany nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes yes, zere's no need to threaten me. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Romano nodded and, with an 'I'm watching you' motion with his fingers, he backed away and got back in the car before Veniziano drove off. Sealand clutched his bag against his chest and looked up at Germany.

"So... what're we going to do now?" Germany grunted and rubbed his temples.

"I honestly don't know. Zis iz really last minute, zo I didn't have anyzing planned." He paused as he thought. "Ze only zing I really had planned vas to clean out ze storage closet and train vith my bruzzer."

"Oh, if it's cleaning, then I can help." Germany looked down at the boy in front of him, who was smiling back. "I clean up stuff in my country all the time, so I'll be more than happy to help!" Germany thought for a moment, then sighed with resign.

"Very vell, zince I have nuzing else zat I could do vith you, zen you can help us clean out ze storage closet. Come in." Germany opened the door and led Sealand inside, shutting it tightly behind him. He lived next door to France, so he always made sure his doors and windows were locked, just as a precaution. You never knew when the pervert would come snooping around. "You can put your bag on ze sofa for now." Sealand placed his bag where he was told and followed Germany until they reached a door carefully marked '_Abstellraum'_.

"_Abstellraum_... that means 'storage room', doesn't it?" Germany looked down at the boy with a bit of surprise.

"Ja, it does. How do you know German?" Sealand shrugged as Germany opened the door.

"Well, my while my nation was technically under jerk Britain's control during World War II, it's design was done by German engineers. Go figure, huh?" Germany got a look on his face as they walked in.

"Ja... Hey, Prussia, ve've got some help." The figure sitting down turned and looked at the two. He was the same albino man that Sealand had met the first time he had been to Germany's house. He was holding a clipboard and pencil in his hands and his pet bird was perched on top of his head. In the half-light of the storage room, his red eyes got an eerie glare over them.

"Oh, you're zat kid zat vas vith ze Italies zat vun time, veren't you?" Sealand nodded and the albino man looked at his clipboard.

"Alright, if you're here to help, zen you can start over zere." He pointed his pencil to the opposite wall where there were boxes filed neatly on the shelves. "Just open ze boxes and ztart sorting zrough zem. If you find anyzing you don't know vhat it is, zen just show it to me or Vest." When he said west, he pointed over to Germany, who was already absorbed in his organizing. Seland got right on it and began pulling out boxes and looking over their contents.

The first was long, about twice his height in length, and had polished metal clasps on both ends. He opened it up and looked at its' contents. Inside was a sword and shield. The sword was expertly crafted, obviously forged for battle, and showed scars of battles already fought and won. The shield was similar, holding scars of swords that had tried to slice or stab the wielder, only to get stopped by the thick, metal protection. While they both had obviously been used in many battles, they were well cared for. Over the scars they had been polished and oiled. They were in such good condition that they looked like they could be taken right out of the box they were in and used in battle right away. Both were marked with a symbol of a black cross, on the hilt of the sword and in the center of the shield.

"Hey, Mr. Prussia, whot should I do with these?" Prussia looked up at Sealand when he called. He shrugged and scribbled something down on his clip-board.

"Eh, just put it back. Ve're keeping zose for sure." He pointed his pen over at a stack of boxes on the other side of the room. "Look through those boxes. Zere should be clothes vith labels on zem by year. I need you to organize zem." Sealand gave him a salute and went off to do what he was told. He opened the box and began to sort through them. A few of them he recognized from pictures, mostly those from World War II. However, at the bottom of the sealed box, there was another box. It was about the size of a hat box, and was a velvety night black color. He took it out of the box, and looked at it before opening it.

Inside was a hat of some kind lying on a piece of black cloth. He pulled the fabric, now seeing that it was some kind of black cloak. After looking at it for a moment, he tied it around his shoulders and placed the tri-pointed hat on his head. He felt a little giddy all of a sudden, like a young child placing on the over-sized clothes of his father. Only, these items seemed like they were made for someone smaller than him. The cloak only went down to about his back, and the hat balanced on the top point of his head.

"Hey Mr. Prussia! Mr. Germany! Look at whot I found!" The two German brothers looked up at Sealand when he said their names. Sealand held his arms out, spinning around to make the black cloak he wore flutter about. "I found it in the box when I was sorting those clothes. There's no date tag on it, and I don't really know what era it's from. But anyway, it's really cool looking, don't you think?" Germany, having experience with children (a.k.a. Always having to take care of Veniziano) only nodded and went along with what the boy said. Prussia, however, had a different reaction. The albino nation stared at the young boy, like an animal aficionado coming across an animal that was thought to be long extinct.

_Mein gott_, he thought in awe, _I zought ve lost zose years ago..._ Sealand noticed his expression, and became a bit worried all of a sudden.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I not have put it on?" Prussia seemed a bit distracted all of a sudden, his eyes shooting back down to his clip-board.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's fine. You can vear it if you vant." He placed his clip-board down and stood up, brushing the dust off of his pant legs. "Hey Vest, vhy don't ve go out and do a bit of training to stretch out our legs? Ve've been in here for hours." Germany pondered the suggestion, then shrugged and stood up, stretching out as he did so.

"Ja, I zink zat sounds good." He looked at Sealand, seeming to think for a moment. "You can come vith us und train or stay here in ze house if you like. Vhich vun?" Sealand pondered the choices, then came to a decision after a minute or so.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay inside." Germany shrugged and led them out of the storage room, locking the door behind them. Sealand only realized he was still wearing the cape and hat when they were in the living room. "Oh, hey, I forgot to put back the cloak and hat. What should I do with them?" Germany and Prussia didn't seem to make much of this, they were getting a few water bottles from the refrigerator.

"Oh, zat's cool kid," Prussia said in a slightly non-caring way. "You can keep wearing them a bit longer if you'd like." He carried the bottles out the door, Germany staying behind a few extra minutes to tell Sealand a few things.

"Okay, zere's plastic cups in zat cupboard and zere's drinks in ze fridge... How old are you?"

"Depends, by actual age of my nation or by my physical age?"

"Physical," Germany said almost automatically.

"Oh, well then I'm nine." Germany pondered this a moment, then sighed.

"Vell zen, just don't get into ze beer in ze back*. Zere's snacks in ze pantry and ze television is inside zat cupboard if you get bored. Just don't break anyzing and don't make a mess and you'll be fine, okay?" Sealand nodded with a smile.

"You can count on me sah." Germany nodded once and walked out the door, closing it behind him firmly, again, as a precaution against France. Once alone, Sealand wandered over to the living room, intent on watching some t.v. He had just sat down to watch some American cartoons when he heard a sound. Like someone accidentally knocking their foot against something. He heard a little noise of pain soon afterwards. He looked around curiously, he didn't think that anyone else would live in the house with Germany and Prussia. He considered going to get them, but then he just decided to see what it was on his own. Getting off the couch, he crept over to where he had heard the sound, in a hallway nearby.

He peeked around the corner and, not seeing anyone, took another step or two. He heard a little scuffling noise, like something running across the floor. He turned, but nothing was there. Then, he got an eerie little prickly feeling, like all of the hair on the back of his neck were rising up. He heard a single footstep behind him. Out of pure instinct he whipped around and whacked whoever or whatever was behind him with his fist. The hit connected solidly and sent whoever it was sprawling on their backs, gasping for air from having been hit in the gut, considering he had aimed a little low.

"Augh! What in God's name are you doing?" Sealand seeing a light switch out of the corner of his eye, reached out and flicked it upwards, flooding the hallway with light, allowing him to clearly see who he had hit. It was a male, that much was obvious by his voice. He appeared to be a bit shorter than Sealand, with a black, hooded cloak and long gray shirt. The hood had fallen back a bit, revealing blonde hair. The boy's bright blue eyes flashed with anger at having been hit.

"Oh, sorry about that, you scared me for a minute there." Sealand reached out a hand and helped up the person. The shorter boy (or at least he seemed like a boy. Though he was shorter than Sealand, he seemed more like a man than anything else) brushed himself off, mumbling to himself.

"Good Lord.I come back for a visit after all this time and this is the welcome I get. Getting punched in the gut in my own home, by some kid who looks like he shouldn't even be here. And a kid wearing **my** cloak and hat for goodness sake." Sealand tilted his head at the person.

"Your home? I thought it was Mr. Germany's and Mr. Prussia's home." The person suddenly became flustered and began stuttering, looking from side to side out of the corners of his eyes.

"Eh, well... I mean... It **used **to be my house. Well, it was my house first. I gave it to them when I no longer needed it." Sealand still not understanding, stared at him.

"So, if it's not your house anymore, why are you here?" Once again, the person in front of him looked out of the corner of his eye at nothing.

"Well, I still like to come by once in a while, see how things are doing here." He looked as if he was about to say more, but a low grumbling noise filled the space. The blonde person turned slightly red in the face, clearly a bit embarrassed. "Ah, forgive me, I haven't eaten today. I'm a bit hungry." Sealand smiled at him, no longer made nervous by this strange person. It seemed as though he wasn't a bad person, and it looked like he wasn't planning on doing anything to the house.

"Well, Mr. Germany said there's some snacks in the pantry I could have, would you like to share something with me?" The person nodded, looking grateful.

"If it's alright, that would be very nice, yes." They looked through the contents of the pantry, then finally settles on some leftover cake. Sealand allowed the person to cut up the cake while Sealand poured them some milk. When it was all set up, they sat down at the table and began eating. After a few bites, Sealand swallowed and spoke.

"By the way, I was wondering, who are you anyways?" The person, who had been drinking milk at that moment, swallowed slowly before speaking.

"Oh yes, I forgot, how rude of me." He placed his cup down and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Well, I never introduced myself after hitting you, so I'll say it first. I'm the Principality of Sealand. Nice to meet you." The person nodded once and spoke.

"Nice to meet you young Sealand. I am the Holy Roman Empire."

scusi – Italian for 'sorry'

Guten tag – German for 'good day'

While Italy is known for having originated the Mafia, it is mostly southern Italy that deals with the Mafia's schemes. They have their origins in the southern Italian areas and therefor do most of their business with Romano instead of Veniziano.

For those who don't know, Germany is geographically right next to France, hence Germany's precautions against France sneaking around.

The legal drinking age in Germany is technically 18, but it is legal for a minor to drink alcohol in private. It's just not legal to sell alcohol or spirits to a minor or to let them drink in public. So technically, it would be legal for someone Sealand's age to have a beer in Germany. Not so bad considering that Britain's drinking age is 5 with parental consent.

Ooh, plot twist! It seems that Sealand has met Mr. Holy Roman Empire at Germany's house. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	15. Sealand at Mr Germany's House 2

"I am the Holy Roman Empire." Sealand kept looking at the nation before him as he continued to chew his mouthful of cake. When he finally swallowed, he opened his mouth and said, 

"Funny, from what I heard, I thought you'd be taller." The much older nation seemed a bit perturbed by this nonchalant, and somewhat disrespectful, response to his big reveal.

"Yes, well, rumors aren't exactly always true." Sealand shrugged in response to this.

"Meh, I suppose so." Holy Roman Empire wiped his mouth before he spoke again.

"Well, now that the general formalities are out of the way, would you mind if I asked you some questions? I've been kind of out of touch with the rest of the world, I'd like to catch up on the current events." Sealand nodded amiably.

"Sure, ask away." Holy Roman Empire thought about what he wanted to ask first.

"Hm, let's see... Well, I have to ask, when were you formed? I don't remember having heard of you back in my day." Sealand seemed to puff his chest out a bit, proud that he would be able to explain his country's history to such an esteemed nation.

"Well, I suppose that I'm really young by your standards. My country was founded in 1969 by my old Prince, Mr. Paddy Roy Bates. I am currently in a tight alliance with Miss Ukraine, as we now purchase many of our goods from her country. She helps us put our pearls, our current main export, onto the world market as well, and we split the profit. My land was built in 1946 by-"

"Hold on," Holy Roman Empire interrupted. "You say your country was 'built'? How is this possible?" Sealand didn't understand what he was asking for a moment, then let out a quiet 'aaah' when he realized what he meant.

"Oh, well, my country was... My land is... Hold on, let me get out my phone. I can pull up a picture for you from the internet." Whipping out his phone, a sleek, black model similar to an Aphone, he pulled up the internet and typed in his name to search for an image. "Hold on, this will only take a second." Holy Roman Empire didn't seem to mind. He only watched in fascination.

"Technology today, such a mystery," he mumbled. When the phone was done loading, Sealand smiled and proudly showed the image he had found to Holy Roman Empire.

"There you go, that's my country right there." An expression of mild shock entered Holy Roman Empire's features. He had been expecting that perhaps Sealand was only a small place next to the ocean. He never expected that the body of the child would be a steel fort smack-dab in the middle of the ocean. However, he couldn't bring himself to say anything like that, not to the face of a child who looked that proud of his 'country', as he called it.

"Wow, it's, um, very... impressive," he finally managed to stutter out. Sealand smiled brightly, happy that he was able to get the approval of such an esteemed nation. Holy Roman Empire could almost feel the figurative, over-exaggerated sweat-drop dripping down the back of his head. Sealand zoomed the image in and begun to show all the aspects of his land to the other older nation.

"Here's the kitchen, it also serves as our dining room and living room. Then here's the deck, we've added pens for our animals. Up here in the rafters, though you can't see it, is where the seagulls roost. Then here we have our helipad, we're saving up for a helicopter right now. Here's the ladder and the lift, so we can bring up things and people from boats. And in the legs, here," he pointed up and down both concrete supports, "is where we sleep. They're hollow and have a bunch of rooms. We had a fire about a decade ago, so we had to gut it out initially, but we've put stuff back in there now." Holy Roman Empire listened to all of this quietly and politely. Sealand finally tucked away his phone and leaned on his hand, elbow on the table, over his plate which now held only cake crumbs. "Hey, um, I was wondering." HRE looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to ask. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think that, maybe, you could tell me how you became such a great country? I would love to hear any stories about such a strong, famous country like yourself. HRE blushed a bit, embarassed by the praise.

"Oh, well now, I don't think I'm all **that** famous. But, I will tell you a few stories if that's what you'd like." Seland's eyes lit up like Christmas decorations, full of eagerness and youthful wonder.

"Yes! I would like that very much!" HRE gave him a small smile, like an elder to an overexcited grandchild. Clearing his throat, he began to tell his tales. He weaved tapestries full of long, unbroken threads and stories. In mind's eye, Sealand could almost see the pictures being painted with rich, vibrant colors and crisp images. He was told tales of great riches and wealth. Battles from the sides of the victor and the defeated, the clashing of swords and stamping of horses almost audible as each word hit the air. Of how the people rejoiced as they won and celebrated life, and how they wept and mourned as their mighty armies lost and as members of their mortal plane of existence left them for the next. By the time HRE stopped to catch his breath, Sealand wasn't sure how many more stories he could take. His brain was filled to the brim, swirling images and words dominated his thoughts with the lure of adventure and excitement. "Woah... all of that sounds amazing." Holy Roman Empire nodded, picking up what they had used to eat and drink and taking it to the sink.

"Yes, it all really was." They began to clean the dishes, Sealand washing and then HRE drying and putting in the dish-rack. They stayed silent as they did this, until Sealand broke it.

"Um, I was thinking... and I have to ask you something Mr. Holy Roman Empire." HRE was putting the last plate into the rack and turned to Sealand.

"Yes? And what would that be?" Sealand looked him right in the eye, all seriousness.

"Why did you go?" HRE froze where he stood, looking at the boy in front of him. "You were such a great country, you had everything. The kingdoms were being united as one* and things were coming to order as your land merged with Mr. Prussia's. Why didn't you stay and rule with him?" HRE looked at him for a moment, then sighed and gave him a soft smile.

"It was just my time to go. I had been around for a long, long time, and I wasn't getting any younger. Italy could take care of herself, but I couldn't hold up for much longer. I had fought too many battles and seen so many things. I thought it was time that the next generation got a new country, someone who could adapt to the new changes and the times. So, I gave it all to my son, the young man you now know as Germany." He got a faraway look in his eyes, ones that now looked off into days long past. "He has done well since then, even with those big wars that he's lost, he's become all the stronger for it, and I'm glad for that. He's all a father could have asked for, and I'm proud." Sealand stared at him, the old empire's eyes closed in nostalgia.

"... Wait, she?" Holy Roman Empire broke out of his memories and gave the boy a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you call Mr. Veniziano a girl? He's a boy after all." A look of pure shock came onto Holy Roman Empire's face, but he pulled his hood over his head to hide the embarassed red that blasted onto his face. "Wait... you did know that Mr. Veniziano was a guy, right?"

"W-w-w-well of course I did! I mean do! I mean- when we were younger Italy always used to wear a maid outfit that Mr. Austria made him wear as a uniform! He thought that Italy was a girl too! No! Not too! I mean- aargh!" Sealand gave him a look, head tilted to the side, then laughed.

"You're funny, I like you." Holy Roman Empire rubbed the back of his head, still maintaining a blush that he hid under his hood. "You know, I was telling Mr. Germany earlier that we're sort of related since his people designed what my land is like." Sealand seemed proud of the fact, smiling as he said it. "We're sort of related, I suppose. Well, wouldn't that make me related to you too, since you're his dad and all?" Holy Roman Empire thought about this a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that would be so, yes." Sealand smiled cheerily, seeming prouder than before.

"Well, who knows. Maybe some day my nation will be as great as yours. I have your blood in my veins, so to speak." HRE looked at the wall behind Sealand, staring past the boy.

"But, I'm not a country anymore. It belongs to my son now."

"Well, Germany is founded upon what was once your nation, correct?" Confused, Holy Roman Empire nodded once, confirming this. "Well then, it's still your nation as much as it is his! The land of Beethoven!" HRE's blue eyes looked at Sealand's own, then closed as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Off to the side, a clock chimed, signifying that an hour had passed since Holy Roman Empire's arrival. The old nation looked a bit sad as he glanced at the clock. "Well then, I suppose I must be going." He turned and started heading for a the side-door in which he had come in.

"Hold on a moment." Holy Roman Empire paused and turned back to Sealand, then felt something placed on top of his head. The soft, light weight of it was familiar, and he realized with a slight start that it was his own hat. He looked at Sealand and saw the boy untying the cloak from around his neck.

"These are yours, right? I think you ought to have them back, since Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia don't seem to need them anymore." Holy Roman Empire brought his hands up to the hat, feeling the familiar touch of the rim against the pads of his fingers. With a smile, he removed it and stood up on tiptoe, placing it back on Sealand's head. The sea-based nation stopped untying the cloak and held still as the hat was placed back on his head. "What's wrong? Don't you want it back?" Holy Roman Empire shook his head, still smiling.

"No. As much as I'd like them back, I don't need them anymore either. They need to be given to someone who will still wear them and keep them safe. Someone who can proudly stand up and show pride in themselves." Looking into the eyes of his young relative, he said, "I think that that nation is you." Stepping back, he looked with pride as Sealand now proudly wore the clothes he had once treasured. "Keep yourself well, and make me proud to know that you are a country." With one last smile, Holy Roman Empire slipped off back into the darkened hall, and was gone.

–

Prussia stretched out his arms, then rubbed his shoulder as he chugged from a bottle of cold water. "Aah! Zat vas a good training session! Nice und tough, don't you zink Vezt?" Behind him, his younger brother, or his nephew if you wanted to get into actual family terms, was rubbing his muscles sorely. If Veniziano thought that his training was tough, then he'd never been to a training session led by Prussia. Which, of course, the younger Italy brother hadn't. When Prussia got down to it, he was so tough and strict in training that even Germany saw him as little more than a slave-driver.

"Ja, I zuppose. I could really go for a beer right now." They unlocked the house and came in. "Hey, ve're back. How vere zings vhile ve vere training?" Prussia suddenly held a finger in front of his mouth, signaling for him to shush. On the couch, Sealand was sound asleep. The hat fell over one of his eyes, and the black cloak served as a sort-of blanket for him.

"Guess he got tired out. Come on Vest, let's let him sleep." They crept past him and into the kitchen, the only sounds being the refridgerator opening and beer cans opening. In a corner, a certain former empire hid, watching those who he considered family, now including Sealand.

_This is my family, I guess_, thought Holy Roman Empire. He smiled, though no one could see. _Well, for better or for worse, I wouldn't have any other._

The Holy Roman Empire wasn't really holy, or Roman, or an empire. It was really just a collections of Germanic kingdoms all under the same name until it all became united. After a while, it became known as Germany, and eventually it fused with Prussia, which, after a time, allowed itself to be annexed and become part of the country.

It is true, Ludwig von Beethoven was born in the land that was once the Holy Roman Empire. Hence, the older Germans like to reffer to themselves as the 'Land of Beethoven'.

Aw, sweet isn't it? Well, next chapter will be a surprise for you all, so no hints this time. Sorry for keeping you waiting, I'll go faster for the next. Sayonara! Shoot, that was a hint. Well, bye for now!


	16. Ukraine's Mini Stories

_Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Ukraine. I am the older sister of Russia and Belarus, and now of the young micronation, the Principality of Sealand._

_Things have gotten a lot different since I have taken the young nation under my protection. For one, I finally get to feel like I'm taking care of someone again, and it feels good. I feel like... like a mother I guess. It was kind of like that when Russia was... smaller than he is now. When he got older, though, things got a bit more... complicated, but that's a matter for a different story._

_Anyways, my story today is about my little Sealand, and how things have been going on since I adopted him. Well, for starters, I now see that there is a bit more danger in store for him than I first thought. Just the other day, someone tried to kidnap him... again._

Ukraine and Sealand went into the elevator, intent on going to the bottom floor and getting some lunch.

"Hold the elevator!" When Ukraine heard someone calling, she stuck her hand out and held the elevator doors open. In another minute, four people ran inside: Veniziano, Germany, Japan, and someone she didn't recognize because they had a black jacket with the hood pulled over their head. Italy leaned against the side, catching his breath for a moment as the doors slid shut again behind them. "Whew, _grazie_ Miss Ukraine, we almost missed it."

"It is no problem," Ukraine said cheerily. Sealand stuck a hand up in the air, saluting the newcomers he recognized.

"Hi Mr. Veniziano, Mr. Germany, Mr. Japan." All three of the former Axis Powers nations greeted the micronation, who still looked undoubtedly cute in his little overalls outfit.

"Hello Sealand," Veniziano greeted. Ukraine put her hand near the buttons, her finger hovering over them.

"Vhich floor are you vanting to go to?"

"The bottom, if you'd please," Japan said quietly. "We were just going to get some lunch." Ukraine smiled and said 'of course' as she pushed the 'B' button. The other person with them, the one with the black jacket, merely reached out and pushed a button himself, the one for the second floor. They all stood still and listened to the elevator music, some kind of violin, as it moved. It dinged as they reached the second floor. Then, as the doors slid open, the one in the black jacket grabbed Sealand by the arm and tried to run out the elevator. 

"Hey! Leggo of me!" Sealand's cry spurred Ukraine into action. In a flash, she grabbed her little adopted nation and pulled him back inside as the black-jacketed person still struggled to run out and keep his grip. From the side, Japan grabbed the man around the waist and pulled until he had wrenched them away from Sealad. Then, in a move that surprised everyone, he lifted them into the air, bent over backwards, and brought them down head-first with a fantastic suplex*. "Woah, that was a close one, thanks Mr. Japan." Straightening himself up and brushing off his suit, Japan bowed his head slightly at Sealand.

"You are wercome." Not knowing what to do, they just tossed the jacketed man out of the elevator and went on their way. (A short while later, the jacketed man a.k.a. Estonia, awoke from being unconscious and called Russia, saying that he had failed and why did he want him to kidnap Sealand again?)

_I'm just very worried that my **trochy morya **will get himself hurt. But, it's not all worry, there are good things too. Like the time we found that dog._

Ukraine happily closed her eyes and chewed her food, enjoying the savory taste of her pickled herring. She looked at Sealand to see how he was enjoying his food. To her surprise, he had barely touched it. She swallowed and wondered for a minute. _That's odd_, she thought, _he usually loves it vhen I make fish._ "Is everything okay _trochy morya?_" Sealand glanced up at her, then looked back under the table.

"Yes, I'm fine." He trailed off for a moment before asking a question. "_Starsha sestra_, since when have you had a dog?" Now Ukraine was confused.

"Since never, the only animals I have are the farm animals, vhy?" Sealand pointed with his fork to something under the table.

"Well, there's one under the table right now." Ukraine, now curious, put her fork down and scooted her chair back. Getting down on her knees, she lowered herself until she was near floor lever (near because her breasts kept her from going too far down). She saw that Sealand was indeed right, there was a dog under the table. It was a small, fluffy, white creature. It lay at Sealand's feet, looking up at his shoes.

"Vhat are you doing under there?" The dog looked at her when she spoke, little eyes glistening in the light. Ukriane waved her hand at it, " go on, shoo." However, instead of moving, the dog lowered its' ears and whimpered, looking at her with those glistening black eyes.

"Aw, poor thing," Sealand said as he got under the table as well, "it looks scared." Carefully, he reached out a hand for it to sniff. "Hey there, it's okay, I'm a friend." Cautiously, the dog leaned forward a bit and sniffed his hand, then licked it, making him giggle. "See, he's friendly." Ukraine reached for the dog, pulling it out from its' spot and standing up. She held it at arms' length, examining it. From what she could see, it was a girl dog.

"Hm, I am not seeing a collar, but she is seeming tame, perhaps she is being someone's pet." Sealand pulled on her shirt, looking up at her with eyes not too different than the dog's.

"Ooh, can we keep her? Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwe?" He bounced a little as he asked, still giving her a look with his shimmering blue eyes. "Pretty please? I'll feed her and brush her and walk her and take the best care of her! Please can we keep her? Pleeeeeeease!" Ukraine looked first at Sealand, then at the dog. Finally, she smiled a bit.

"Vell, maybe if no vun comes to claim her, it vouldn't hurt to keep her around to scare the birds avay." Sealand first smiled, then laughed with happiness as he hugged her, burying his face in her chest.

"Oh thank you _sestra! _!" Ukraine giggled, holding the dog against her with one arm and brushing Sealand's hair with the other.

"You're velcome," she laughed.

_In the end, no one came to claim the dog. We ended up keeping her. It was a hassle thinking up a name, but we finally decided on Sonyashnyk. So many things have happened, but one more thing has really stuck out in my mind. It happened when I was visiting my little __**brat'**__s country._

Ukraine awoke, discombobulated for a moment because she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered and relaxed, she was on Sealand's fort country. Her boss had gone back home, but she ended up staying the night. Clicking her tongue, she swallowed drily. She was thirsty. Pushing back the sheets, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She had forgotten, though, that there were many stairs in the concrete support that made up the housing for the country. Clearing her head, she began to walk up them.

She stopped, though, when she heard another pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. Knowing the only room below her's was Sealand's, she stopped and waited for him. However, it wasn't Sealand. It was too tall to be him, and the footsteps were so light she could barely hear them. Pressing herself against the wall (putting one arm over her chest to flatten it slightly), she waited to see who was passing her. She couldn't tell who it was, their features weren't very clear, but she could tell it was clearly a woman. After the woman passed, Ukraine started following her up the stairs. When she finally reached the top, breathing heavily, no one was in sight.

She went out onto the deck, looking at the ocean. The smell of salt-water and the feel of a night breeze invaded her senses, but she saw no sign of the strange woman she had followed. Giving up, she went to the kitchen to get the water she had initially woken up to get. When she came back out, she saw someone standing behind the railing, looking out onto the sea. Ukraine halted, cup in hand. The woman turned and looked at her, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Ukraine, would you like to come and stand with me?" Ukraine was frozen for a moment, but then cautiously stepped forward, standing next to the woman. The woman's features were illuminated in the moonlight.

Her hair was a lovely silver color, wavy locks floated slightly in the gentle breeze. Her eyes, from what Ukraine could see of the full moon, were the color of the ocean, the same as Sealand's. Her face had delicate features, shaped like a porcelain doll and almost the same pale color. She wore a long, flowing gown, the same blue as her eyes, but also with some white along the edges and trimming. Her ears were pierced, because she had two gemstones, aquamarines, in her earlobes. She held out a hand to Ukraine, offering it to shake.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Miss Ukriane." Ukraine looked at the hand offered to her, then, though she didn't know why, she took it in her own and shook it. The strange woman's grip was so gentle it could hardly be called a grip, but somehow, Ukraine sensed great strength and power hidden under the gentle touch and soft skin, so different than her own calloused fingers.

"Erm, it is nice to meet you too... but I do not know who you are." The woman smiled again, eyes gaining a slight shimmer in them.

"Oh, yes, I apologize." She looked back out at the sea, the moon reflecting in her eyes. "I am known by many names, but you may call me _Noordzee_."

"_Noordzee_," Ukraine said quietly, letting the name roll over her tongue. It sounded familiar for some reason, but she didn't know why. The woman looked back at her, a serene look on her face.

"I can't stay here for long, I only wanted to come here and say, thank you, for taking such good care of Sealand for me." Ukraine was a bit surprised.

"Oh, you know Sealand?" Noordzee's head turned so all Ukraine could see was the head of silvery hair.

"I should say so, I am his mother after all." Ukraine was shocked, and looked at the ground as she thought this over. "Well, I can stay no longer." Ukraine looked up, and started when she saw that Noordzee was balancing on the edge of the railing, gown billowing around her ankles.

"Vait! Vhat are you doing?" Noordzee smiled, serene look still on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm just going home. Please, just keep taking care of Sealand for me." Then, she was gone. She allowed herself to fall off the edge. Ukraine rushed to the railing, grasping it as she looked over. But she saw no sign of the woman she had just been talking to. She was just gone.

_It was all... so strange. But, like in a dream kind of strange. A good kind of strange. I don't care what kind of things go on after this point. I have my little brother to care for, I love him, and that is that._

This is based off of a recently popular viral internet video. A Japanese schoolgirl had her purse grabbed in an elevator, so she grabbed the thief and pulled a suplex on him. It's on youtube if you want to look it up for yourselves.

Sonyashnyk – Ukrainian for 'Sunflower'.

The whole thing with a dog was actually based off of a real-life experience for me. We were eating lunch, and we found that a dog had sneaked in through the front door (open) and had crawled under our table. We didn't keep it, though. We gave it to a neighbor who knew its' owner.

Brat – Ukrainian for 'brother'.

Noordzee is an early name for the North Sea. The North Sea is the body of water that Sealand resides in. Get it?

I've been feeling that I haven't been giving Ukraine enough spotlight in this story, she's like a background character even though she's just as important as Sealand in this story. Well, I need some more ideas, so I'm open to all suggestions. Oh yeah, I need a few opinions. Does anyone think I should do a Nyotalia version, just for fun? Give me your opinion and I might do it, depending on the responses. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned.


	17. The Origins of Sealand Part 2

Just for those who may be confused, remember that 'Roughs' is what Sealand was called before he became Sealand.

–

Britain looked in the fronts of the stores as he walked down the street. The tiny hand he held in his own clutched one of his fingers as tight as it could. Roughs was toddling along beside Britain, so the older man had to keep his strides short and slow. Even so, Roughs was taking at least four steps for every one of Britain's. The Brit carefully made sure to keep his little sea-fort next to him as he stopped to look at the shops.

"Well Roughs, here is the shopping centre I told you about. So, d' you know what kinds of clothes you want?" They were out clothes shopping. At the moment, Roughs was still in the little white gown with the red ribbon that new nations wore. So, Britain thought it would be appropriate to get the boy some clothes so he could fit in. Roughs looked at the large window-fronts, then at the posters advertising different clothing styles and shops. Finally, his face brightened up and he pointed at a poster that he saw.

"I'd like clothes like that, please." Britain followed Roughs' finger and saw with some confusion what he was pointing at.

"Er, Roughs, that's an advertisement for naval recruitment." This was true. The poster showed a picture of a naval officer, along with a description of the usual things that the armed forces advertised like 'serving one's country' and 'gaining honor'. Despite this, the boy's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the picture.

"Yeah, but it looks really cool. Can I please have some clothes like that big brother?" Britain smiled at Roughs, half-wondering if he had ever been like that.

"Very well. If that's what you want, then we'll try to find you some clothes like that." They stopped in a few stores, comparing prices as they looked for the right style. Finally, they found the closest thing to what they were seeking. The shirt was white with a blue collar, and along with it was a pair of blue shorts. Britain helped Roughs put these on in the changing room. Then he helped Roughs put on a pair of socks and little Mary Jane shoes (new nations wore simple Roman-style sandals when they were found). Britain bought Roughs this outfit, along with a few other pieces of clothing. When all their shopping was done, they began heading home.

Britain sighed as he looked at the street. Other than Roughs, who was holding onto his hand as he took long strides in an attempt to imitate Britain, there were no children in sight. Almost all of the children had been sent away to the countryside as a result of the bombings by the Germans (_Bastard krauts_ Britain thought). Britain missed the children. They were so full of life and vigor, they brightened up the dreary gray streets with their youthful sparkle and laughter. _But_ he thought gratefully_ at least I have Roughs._

"We're back," he called as they walked in the door. France poked his head around the corner, then came all the way around.

"_Bonjour_, welcome back _mon cher_." Britain grunted and walked around France as he headed for the kitchen. France, meanwhile, was fawning over Roughs. "Ooh~ Look at you! You are zo adorable in your new little outfit."

"Hey Frog, can you keep an eye on him for a moment, I'm making some tea."

"Sure thing." He put his hands on his hips, looking down at Roughs, who gazed up at him with wide eyes in return. "'ey, I've got a little surprise for you~." Roughs' eyes sparkled when he heard this.

"Really? What is it?" France took him by the hand and led him to another room, where he had hidden his 'surprise' from Britain.

–

"Hey you two! Tea's ready!" Britain poked his head out one of the kitchen doors, looking around for them. "France! Roughs! Your tea is going to get cold!"

"Hey big brother!" Britain turned around, hearing Roughs greet him from a door behind him.

"Oh, there you are. Hey Frog, I just warmed up some of your leftover pastry, hope you don't mi-" He stopped when he saw them in the doorway. Roughs stood in front of France, who wore a half-gloating half-pleased smile on his face. While Roughs had been in his little sailor's outfit a moment ago, he was now in something entirely different. He now wore a flowy, long-sleeved periwinkle shirt with a ruffly jacket over it; along with which he wore a pair of pants made from some sort of soft material. "Uhm..." He was at loss for words for the moment. Finally, though, he cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Um, Roughs... why don't you sit down and start having your tea. Big brother has to talk with Mr. France for a moment, okay?"

"Okay!" Once Roughs was all situated at the table with a cup of tea and a little plate of crepes, Britain grabbed France by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell, Frog! Why is he in that girly French outfit?" France shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? I got 'im some new clothes. I found this quaint little seamstresses shop where a French seamstress worked, and she made me some clothes to order. 'e simply cannot go around in that drab 'new nation' wear forever." Britain fumed, you could almost see the steam floating off of him.

"I just bought him a new wardrobe when we went out today! I don't want him walking around looking like a little girl in your French clothes!" France scoffed, flipping his hair. He gave Britain a gloating look out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh please, like I would let 'im walk around looking zo drab. Ze only thing drier zan your British food is your British fashion." Britain was most definitely angry. He raised a hand to jab a finger in France's face, but stopped short when he heard something break.

"What the devil?" He went to the kitchen, where he heard the noise come from. When he got there, he saw this scene: Roughs was on his knees with a half-soaked towel, in front of him were the shattered remains of what appeared to be the teacup he had been drinking out of. When he saw Britain, and then France, come in, he froze like a deer in car headlights. After a moment, tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to explain.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he sniffled. "I was drinking the tea, but then my cup slipped. I tried to catch it, I tried. But I missed and it hit the floor and it broke and the tea spilled everywhere and... and..." He began crying and dropped the towel to bring his little fists to his eyes. "I'm sorry big brother! I'm sorry I broke it! I'll clean it up! I promise I will! I'm sorry!" He continued crying and sniffing as he blubbered apologies. He had already soaked up most of the tea with the towel, but Britain was more concerned with the bits of glass on the ground. With a sigh, Britain went and picked Roughs up, rubbing his back soothingly as he could.

"There there, it's alright. It's just a cup. No use crying over spilled tea." Roughs pulled his head away from Britain's shoulder, which he had been crying into when he had been picked up. His eyes were puffy and there was a bit of mucus dripping from his nose. He wiped this with his sleeve as he looked at Britain with teary eyes.

"You're... you're not mad?" Britain shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just a bit of tea, nothing too bad. Here," he handed him over to France, who received him easily, "you go take him and clean him up a bit, I'll stay here and clean this mess up." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off Roughs' face a bit. He smiled and pushed up his brother's bangs a bit, looking at the little eyebrows that were so much like his own. "Remember Roughs, a gentleman never cries unless it's something very bad. You want to be like your big brother, right?" Roughs nodded, smiling a bit. "Well then, dry those tears. You get cleaned up, then it's time for your nap. Mr. France will read to you."

"Okay big brother, I love you." Britain nodded and France carried Roughs away. Britain got to work on cleaning up the mess when they were gone. It wasn't too bad. He just soaked up what was left of the tea and swept up the remains of the cup. The phone rang just as he was finishing up. Stretching out his back, he went and picked up the receiver and brought it to his ear.

"Yes, this is Arthur Kirkland speaking, who is this?"

"Britain, dude!" Britain held the ear-piece away from his ear, frowning as he heard the voice.

"Ah, hello America. D' you need something?"

"Naw. Just telling you that me, Russia, and China are here at the docks. We're gonna' call up a cab and go to your place for the Allies Meeting today. We should be there in half an hour. Hope you've got something to eat, cause I'm starving. See ya in a bit dude!" The other end hung up, leaving Britain holding his phone, staring at it. With a curse, he replaced the phone on the hook.

_Well, bollocks_ he thought. France came around the corner, humming under his breath. He grabbed a cup of tea and sat down at the table, taking a crepe from the plate.

"I can understand vhy you love that little boy zo much. 'E is zo cute, especially when 'e is sleeping. 'E looks just like a little angel when he is asleep, so adorable," he mused. "Zo, who called," he asked as he sipped from his cup. Britain sighed, joining the frenchman at his table.

"That was America. He and the others are going to be here later for the Allies Meeting, which I had completely forgotten was today." France frowned, putting his cup back down in the saucer.

"Oh yes, I 'ad forgotten too." The two sat in silence, one topic on both of their minds. "Zo... what are we going to do about, well, you know who?" Britain sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. It's not an easy thing to explain, that a metal fort in the ocean is like us, as in, having a personification. But once we tell them, or they learn, it will cause all sorts of problems. He'll be bombarded with so many different cultures and ideas, not that he isn't already conflicted now between me and you. And look at how bad their influences would be. America is an incompetent git who has a hero complex and a corrupted government, China is an underdeveloped Asian country with so many people that they force themselves into famine every decade or so, and don't even get me started on Russia. Alcoholic, backwards society in every way possible, COMMUNIST, and let's not forget his wish to 'make everyone become one with Russia'." France nodded, rubbing his own chin in thought.

"_Oui_, it would not be good to introduce young Roughs to all of them too quickly. Per'aps one at a time, at different times. 'E already knows what we tell 'im about the other Allies, but 'is ideas may be changed once 'e meets them for 'imself." Britain nodded as he chewed some of his crepe.

"Yes, that's probably the best course of action. Best to do things by degrees instead of all at once, and this goes double for world affairs." France nodded, a smile on his face.

"Right, zat's ze spirit! It's ze perfect plan! What could possibly go wrong?"

–

Little note, I have no bias against America (I live here), China, or Russia. I'm just trying to get in as much Britain-bias as I can. You know how some people thought in those times. I have no prejudices, I love everyone, so I'm not hating on any of them. Just clearing that up.

Hey everyone, it's me again. Well, I'm asking some reader opinions right now. Do you want me to continue this next chapter, or is there something else you guys wanted to see some more light shed on? Tell me what you want and I will get on it as soon as I've got a general opinion. Hope to see those reviews coming in, I love to hear what you guys think.

Love you all, peace out!


	18. The Origins of Sealand Part 3

Roughs blinked sleepily as he sat up in his little bed. He rubbed his eyes with his little fists before looking around his room. It was familiar by now. Britain had chosen to give the room a little sailor's theme when he had it painted. The walls were an ocean blue that mirrored Roughs' eyes, and there were drapes of an aquamarine color that blocked out most of the light in the room. There was a little model ship on top of the little side-table next to his bed and a few seashells on the shelves of a nearby bookshelf. Roughs yawned and licked his lips a bit.

"...Big brother?" He waited for a response from Britain, but got none. "Big brother? Mr. France? Are you there?" After waiting a good few minutes, he crawled out of bed and went for the door. The hinges were well oiled and the door itself wasn't locked, so it swung open easily once he managed to reach up high enough to turn the knob. The hallway was cool and empty. Outside the weather was a bit gray and a touch of mist had begun to float over the ground. He stepped into the hallway, the chill from the floor sufficiently waking him up. "Big brother? Are you there?" No one responded to his calls, and his voice slightly echoed in the empty space.

_Where could they be?_ He thought. He remembered something Britain had told him once, about how Britain was a great spy and could track anyone down, no matter where they were. _I know, I'll do like big brother does and track him down. Like those spies that he's always telling me about._ With this thought in his mind, he went off in search of his big brother.

–

Roughs thought that the best place to search first would be outside, so he started in the garden. He didn't find Britain, but he found someone else there instead. This person was very unfamiliar, and very strange looking. It appeared to be a man, but he couldn't really tell because of the long hair and rather feminine features. He (or she) wore a soft-looking jacket with a high collar and sleeves that came down over his hands. He wore a pair of what looked like sweat-pants and some simple black shoes.

_Who's he?_ Roughs thought with some curiosity. He had never seen an Asian man before, and this was China, so the man's style of dress and appearance was foreign to him. The man was standing up straight and tall, hands flat with palms together. His eyes were closed in concentration and it seemed that he was focused to his very core._ What on earth is he doing?_ Suddenly, the man lashed out. He performed a vast cycle of lightning-quick kicks and punches. He released swift palm movements and sudden jabs with his heels. He whirled and delivered blows to multiple imaginary opponents. Roughs couldn't believe his eyes. He could tell this had to be some kind of fighting style, but not one that he had ever seen before. The man kicked up a staff that had been lying near his feet, plucked it out of the air, and whirled it around his head and in multiple circles and figure-8 movements with his hands.

He tossed the staff into the ground, where it stuck point-first into the soil. Then he pulled a handful of knives from his sleeves and tossed them expertly at a nearby apple tree. Each one hit an apple dead-center and made them drop to the ground. With one final movement of the hands and feet, he brought himself back to the neutral standing position he had begun in and released a breath. His muscles relaxed and the look of concentration was replaced by a relaxed one. Then, he bowed to no one, apparently having completed what he was doing.

_Woah, that was so cool._ Roughs let out a breath, amazed by what he had witnessed. The man seemed to hear him, as he whirled around in Roughs' direction, pulled out another handful of his knives, and tossed them in his direction. Roughs barely cried out before the ground around him was peppered with the sharp objects that he had been observing with such fascination only a few moments before.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?" Roughs, suddenly afraid, yelped and ran from his spying place. China saw him running and was surprised. _A child? What's a child doing here at Britain's house?_ "Hey! Wait!" He took up chase after the small boy, calling after him to stop. Roughs, however, only ran faster. Knowing good places to hide, he ran around a sharp corner and dove into a little room just off of the hallway, shutting the door behind himself. China skidded to a halt, whirling his head around to look for the boy. "Damnit, where did he go," he muttered to himself. With a grunt of concentration, he went off running again, intent on finding the boy.

Eventually, when Roughs heard the strange man's footsteps die away, he deemed it safe to come out of his hiding spot. _Boy,_ he thought_, that was a close one. That guy would have chopped me to bits if he had caught me._ Emerging from the room, he went off in search of Britain again, his fear soon forgotten (as it often was for children his age). He came into the living room, then hid as he saw someone else he had never seen before.

This man looked a bit more Western, so he wasn't as strange looking. This man wore a pair of glasses over his sky-blue eyes. He wore a brown bomber jacket over a tan outfit and black gloves and boots. He was currently examining something about his face in the mirror that hung on the wall. He smoothed back his dirty blonde hair and examined his pearl white teeth.

_What is with all the strange people here today?_ Roughs thought. The man looked at the corner of the mirror, and saw the tiny reflection of a tiny boy in the corner somewhere behind him.

"Wha-?" He turned, seeing the little face that peeked out from behind the corner. Roughs, realizing that he was found yet again, took off once more, running without even looking behind him to see if the man was following him.

_What if that guy throws knives at me like the guy who looked like a girl? I can't let him catch me! I want my big brother..._ He got a bit teary-eyed at the thought, but held them back, remembering what Britain had told him about crying earlier. Just as he was thinking about where he ought to go next, he ran face-first into something and fell on his backside. He rubbed his nose and looked up at what he had rammed into, and realized that that _what_ was a _who_.

He had run into the largest man he had ever seen in his life. His snow-white hair hung over his violet eyes, creating an eerie shadow that made him look very frightening. His winter coat hid most of him, but you didn't need to see details to know that this man was a virtual giant.

"Hm? Who are you?" Roughs whimpered when the large man spoke. His voice was almost childlike, but had a hidden tone in it that Roughs didn't like in the least. The man leaned over a bit. This was probably meant to be a way to get a bit lower to the ground so as not to appear intimidating, but he only managed to appear even more intimidating. Roughs stared up at him, eyes wide and getting shiny with tears.

"Aiya! A-ha! I knew I'd find you sooner or later!" The man with the brown ponytail stormed over, then placed his hands on his hips. "What do you think you're doing? Sneaking around and spying on other people?" Roughs opened his mouth, but closed it as no sound came out. The man with the blond hair came around the corner, looking curious.

"Hey, what's up?" He came up to them and saw the blond child at their feet. "Hey, I just saw you spying on me. What are you doing here at Britain's house, hm?" Roughs, now completely terrified at being surrounded and interrogated by three giants, did the only thing he knew he could do. He put his hands over his eyes and cried.

–

Britain stood in the kitchen, sampling a dumpling that China had cooked earlier. France had his back to Britain, as he was currently chopping up vegetables for a dish. Britain stiffened, then looked at the door. France turned and noticed, then became curious.

"Hm? Vhat is wrong Anglerette?" Britain frowned, then went for the door.

"I don't know. But my big brother feelings are tingling like crazy." He went to the sitting room, where he felt he should be, and found an unusual sight. He saw China, Russia, and America all standing together, and in the center of their triangle was a crying Roughs. "Roughs," he said in slight shock. The tiny face looked at him. Then, the next thing he knew, Roughs had gotten up, run towards him, and clung to his pants leg.

"Big brother!" Roughs cried as he clung to the green material of Britain's pants. Britain was still in a bit of shock, completely aware of the other countries staring at him.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Roughs pulled his face away form Britain's leg and blubbered out his story. From waking up in his room alone, to being 'attacked' by China, to peeking on America.

"And the scary man was gonna' eat me!" He finished. Russia's face fell, realizing that he was the one that the boy was referring to.

"Eat you?" Russia said in a mystified way. Roughs picked his crying back up after his story finished, still clutching onto Britain's leg. With a tender sigh, Britain picked his little brother up in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

"There there, it's okay. They're all my friends, you're safe. And Mr. Russia isn't going to eat you." Russia gave Britain a look, still confused at why people would assume that from him. Roughs wiped his teary eyes and sniffed.

"Are you sure?" Britain smiled, ruffling his brother's blond hair.

"Positive."

Once Roughs calmed down, he remained nervous of the rest of the nations, and took to clinging to Britain's neck and burying his face in his chest. China, Russia, and America still stared at him, obviously waiting to be told what was going on.

"I know," Britain sighed, "I've got some explaining to do."

–

Yep, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, not quite sure what I'm going to do. What should I do? Should I do another Sealand and Ukraine chapter, or should I do one focusing on the Slavic Siblings? (a.k.a. Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus) Tell me what you think and I shall decide depending on the reviews. Love you all!


	19. The Brothers Plan

Scotland stood in front of two of his younger brothers, Wales and Ireland. Both blondes were staring intently at the eldest brother. He had a long, wooden stick in his hands and was standing in front of a chalk-board. He pointed at pictures he had drawn there as he spoke.

"Okay. Things ur a bit harder than we thooght they woods be. iIt seems 'at Ukraine is gonnae be a bit harder tae gie pest if we want tae gie tae Sealain thaur fur bairn brither. but, we dae ken whit we're tryin' tae gie tae in th' end. " He pointed at the pictures with his stick. They were childish and poorly drawn, but they amounted to this:

Sealand – Britain + Ukraine = Skulls & Bloody Knives

But

Sealand – Ukraine +Britain = Hearts & Smiley Faces

Ireland raised a bushy eyebrow, tapping his cigarette to rid it of the extra ash on the tip.

"That's it? that's al' yer 'aveve managed ter figure oyt after al' dis time?" Scotland frowned, putting one hand on his hip as he jabbed the point of his stick in Ireland's face.

"Och? an' Ah suppose ye hae somethin' else tae add?" Wales stood up and got between the two before a fight could break out. Both of them got plenty of experience of fighting from all the time they spent in bars.

"Now, let's not jump to a fight so fast. We're here to come up with a plan, not to tussle." Both of his older brothers nodded in recognition of this. "Now, let's start by putting up all the factors we have onto the board." He went past Scotland and erased all of the drawings that Scotland had scribbled on earlier. Then he drew three of his own, a bit better than his brother had. When he was done, he stepped aside and began to do what Scotland had been doing. "As we can see, there are three main factors that are keeping us from attaining our objective. Can either of you name one?" He motioned to his pictures, trying not to spoon-feed any answers so his brothers would think a bit deeper. Scotland scratched his head before he recognized the meaning of one. He jabbed his finger at the one he saw, one that showed Sealand's head + an iron I-beam.

"Sealain has massife loch an' has fists loch metal." Wales nodded, then looked at Ireland.

"Ire? Recognize one of the two?" Ireland nodded. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a smoke ring before he answered. The one he motioned at was one with Ukraine smiling, but with devil horns poking out from between her hair.

"Yeah. Ukraine seems ter be weak an' unable ter scrap, but 'as 'idden psychopathic tendencies loike 'er siblings. So she can be jist as fierce as dem. She's de wan who usually chases someone aff whenever they try ter grab Sealan'." Wales nodded again.

"Very good. I'll explain the last one." The last picture he pointed at seemed to be a group of flags. They had no color and there weren't many flags, but it had to be important since Wales put it among the other two. "The last one isn't much of a problem now, but it will be soon. It looks like Sealand has made friends among a lot of the other countries. Friendships can turn into alliances. Alliances mean helping to protect one another. And more protection for Sealand means that it's going to make it even harder to nab him. Now, most of his friends seem to only be micronations and smaller countries: Latvia, Wy, Molossia, Seborga, and the like. But recently he's been making friends with bigger countries like the Italies and Germany. Italy wouldn't be too much of a problem, but Germany is a whole different story."

"An' let's not forget Russia," Ireland threw in. Scotland nodded and shivered at the mention of the giant nation's name.

"Yeah, heem an' th' littlest sister, Belarus. Those tois ur boond tae be close tae Sealain, an' those tois ur freakin' a bampot when they're radge." Wales nodded again.

"Yes, we have to factor the siblings in as well. You're right Scot, they're bound to want to protect Sealand from danger, so we'll have to be careful about that." Of course, all readers and the writer know the irony of this comment, but they didn't know the irony of it at all. (Oh god, look at me. I'm turning into Lemony Snicket.) "So, considering all of this... what should we do? Any ideas guys?" The brothers sat in silence for a bit, the only sound was their breathing. "... Anything?" Ireland sighed and put his cigarette out in his dish, immediately replacing it with a new one.

"Well, a direct attempt at kidnappin' won't work. We've already tried dat at laest tree times. An' we nu 'oy al' dohs turned oyt." Scotland grimaced as a bit of smoke wafted his way. He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oy,ah ken yoo've got North Irelain tae represent, but coods ye please nae lecht it up in haur. Th' reek is tickin' mah beak." Ireland glared at him, but silently put out North and put another cigarette in his mouth without lighting it. "Thenk ye." Wales could feel his eyebrow twitching slightly from annoyance.

"So, we have no ideas then?" Ireland tapped North as he thought.

"A trap maybe?" Waled nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe, but what kind of trap?" Things went on like this for quite a while until they eventually gave up for the day and decided to quit and continue on another day. They went into the adjoining room, where Britain was apparently buried in paperwork.

"Hey Britain," Wales greeted. Britain glanced up at his brothers, seeming annoyed.

"Wha'? Oh,' 'allo." He hunched back over and seemed to be writing something intently. Ireland edged over to Britain while Scotland and Wales went off to the kitchen to get food. Ireland carefully peeked over Britain's shoulder and looked at what was being put on the paper. On it there were some drawings on notebook paper rather than writing on official documents. The pictures went something like this:

Sealand + Ukraine = Angry Face & certain words unsuitable for print

Sealand + Britain = Rainbow & something that Ireland assumed was Britain's 'Flying Mint Bunny'

Ireland rolled his eyes and headed off to the kitchen, smirking a bit.

_Must've gotten that from Scotland_ he thought with some jeering. Then his smirk softened into a light smile as he thought about what they were supposed to be doing. _Don't worry baby brother, we'll get __him back for you one way or another, I promise._

–

I found a website that can translate regular English accented with Irish and Scottish. Might be a bit hard to read though, so just tell me if you want my old crappy guessed accents back instead of the translated accent.

In case it wasn't too clear, there's something I have to explain. See, I've got enough motivation to make three brothers for Britain, but I'm too lazy to make North Ireland. Now, I know that there's two Irealands: mainland Ireland and North Ireland. So, to compensate for a lack of character, North Ireland is represented by the cigarette Ireland always have. He isn't always smoking it, though. Whenever he's in a no-smoking area, he just kind of holds it in his mouth without lighting it up.

Ah, so sweet it almost gives me a stomach ache just to write it. It's fun to write his brothers, they're so quirky. But their accents are killer on my brain to come up with. So, next chapter, we finally see Russia and Belarus's take on things. Hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing!


	20. Thoughts of Slavic Siblings

Why did things have to be the way they were? He just couldn't understand it. First, his big sister had to leave him because of her stupid boss. He hated her boss, her boss kept him from being with her. Why couldn't his boss just let her see him? Then everyone would be happier and everything would be so much better.

She had done so much for him. When they were younger, and even in recent times. When he and Belarus had been hungry, she had given up her own food in order to fill the stomachs of her siblings, even when her own cheekbones had begun to push out and make her face sharp and thin. When they were sick, she had stayed up all night caring for them, even when her own face was flushed and she was sweating with fever. When they were cold, she had given him her scarf and Belarus her mittens, even when her hands became blistered with frostbite and when her face got a blue tint from being so cold. She always stood up and defended them, spear in hand, even when her own wounds were bleeding rivers and her scars were searing pain.

Even if he offered, help, she refused it. She didn't want anything from them, she had always said, except to see them happy. Even in Chernobyl, she had tried to keep him away, so he wouldn't feel the awful effects the radiation was having on her land. She tried to push his hands away from her, even as the radiation devastating her land ripped her chest with pain and caused her skin to become ashen. He had literaly had to force her to come with him so he could help, and even then she wouldn't accept more than the most basic treatment 'so as not to trouble you' she said.

How many nights since she had adopted that boy had he spent the night tossing and turning in bed, rather than slumbering away. He always thought of how the boy stood between him and his precious older sister. He wanted so desperately to simply grab the boy's neck between his hands and snap it, just break it like he would a twig. That might fix it, break the iron bars that kept him away from the beautiful angel who was his older sister.

If there was any way or anyone who would get rid of Sealand, ANY WAY OR ANYONE, he would do it or help them.

–

I don't hate you, big sister. No matter what other people might think, I don't hate you. I love you and big brother exactly the same, I just show my love for big brother more.

All of my earliest memories were of you. Feeding me your soup and your bread, holding me and big brother to keep us warm, how you always seemed to smile even in the worst of circumstances. I remember how, even in the harsh grip of General Winter, you always seemed to smell better than our surroundings. I remember, you always smelled of sunshine and summer and so many other good things we couldn't have, but that you promised you would give to us someday.

It was that smell, so clean and sweet, that I always wanted to be near you for. Big brother was always closest, so some of it rubbed off on him. That's why, when you were away, I would always cling to him to be able to smell your scent, to remember the sunshine and hope you promised us. On those nights, when the wind was cold and howled so loudly I would wake up, I would see you and big brother sleeping, and I would move between you two, like a little nest, and I would cling to you, burying my face into your chest just so I could smell the sunshine and happiness while I felt big brother's warmth on my back.

Why did you have to cut off your braids, sister? You're the reason I grew out my hair. Your hair was always so long, so silky, so pretty. I wanted my hair, at least something about me, to be like you. I was always jealous of big brother. He has the same eyes as me, but at least his hair is like yours, silvery and softer than the lightest snow. I at least wanted mine to be long, then maybe I would look like you: pretty, kind, giving; everything that you were and everything that I was not and that I wanted to be.

I love you so much, but I hate that stupid kid. He is nobody, not worthy to lick the mud off of your boots or scrape the filth from your house, but you let him in. Why? You did not even know him before, but you give him everything you gave us! You give him food, you give him your home, you even give him one of your scarves! I hardly hate anything about big brother, but I was always jealous that you gave him one of your scarves, knitted with love and warmth as if it was made of the angelic stuff of your heart instead of earthly materials. And when I see that little twerp, with his wide eyes and his stupid hat, wearing one of your scarves, not knowing how he has been blessed! It sickens me to no end!

And when I see you, smiling like an angel as you hold **him** close to you, it's like the boy is stabbing me with a rusty knife! He steals you away from us, and you don't even know it! I will kill him! I will use my knife and **I** will stab **him** in the heart! I will make **him **feel that awful pain. Then, when he's gone, maybe we can all be back together. Just like before. Just like before. Just like before.

Just like before...

–

Lithuania took a deep breath and steeled himself, straightening his shoulders as he hardened his resolve. His gaze was directed right at Belarus, who seemed to be thinking deeply about something. One could always tell when Belarus was thinking deeply, because she had her knife out and was scraping away the top layer of wood with it.

"Well, here I go Estonia. Today's the day. Today I am going to ask Miss Belarus on a date." Estonia held in a sight of annoyance as he adjusted his glasses.

"That's what you always say Lithuania," Latvia blurted out. "You always say that and when you go to do it you either chicken out before you can or you ask her and she just breaks all of your fingers." Lithuania felt his eye twitch. He knew Latvia wasn't trying to be cruel, it was just his (slightly annoying) habit of blurting out the wrong thing without thinking.

"Well, today will be different, I've got a good feeling. Wish me luck you two." With that, he went over to Belarus. He stopped as he came up next to her, then grabbed a chair and almost fell into it his knees were shaking so badly. "Um... h-hello Miss Belarus," he warbled shakily. Belarus cast a glance at him from the corner of her eye and grunted as she acknowledged that he was there. "Hey, um, I was wondering, if maybe, if you're not busy, you don't have to but I'm asking, well..." he stammered and twitched nervously as he tried to say it until he finally blurted out, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Belarus gave him a look. She opened her mouth slightly and he knew it, he just knew he was going to get shot down again. She was going to say it any second now.

"'Kay." He froze like a deer in a pair of headlights, he could see her still looking at him."

"R-really? You're not busy or anything?" Belarus gave a tiny shake of the head, he felt like his heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating. "Great! Um, I mean. What day? What time? Maybe, this saturday, we can be out all day. We can go have lunch, go to the park, see a movie. What do you want to do?" Belarus shrugged, she still seemed distracted.

"Whatever you want," she mumbled. Lithuania felt his inner self dance a little jig he was so happy.

"Great. So, this Friday at about noon then. I won't be late! Bye!" He nearly sprinted back to the other two Baltics. He was so excited he pulled Latvia into a bone-crushing hug as he literally jumped for joy. "She said yes! She said yes!" He held Latvia so tight that Estonia was legitimately worried that Latvia would pop. "I asked her out and she said yes!" He released Latvia, who slumped in his chair to try and catch his breath.

"Good for you Lithuania," Estonia said over the top of his laptop. "When are you two going out?" Lithuania still smiled and clutched his hands together as he told Estonia.

"This Friday!" Latvia let out an audible squeak when Lithuania told them. Lithuania opened his eyes and saw Latvia staring at him with wide eyes.

"This Friday? As in, **this Friday,**this Friday?" Lithuania nodded, a bit confused. Latvia let out another squeak as he started. "But Lithuania, that's the day that Estonia got permission from Mr. Russia to go spend the day with Mr. Finland and Mr. Sweden! If you go too, then I'll be alone all day with Mr. Russia!" You could almost hear Lithuania's happy feelings from a moment before shatter as he heard the statement.

"Well, that's, that's, um... yeah," he said slowly. _Crap_.

–

Belarus had meant it when she agreed. Perhaps a day with someone else would make her sister jealous, as she was jealous of Sealand for taking Ukraine's attention. Maybe if she saw Belarus with her attention on someone else, she would pay more attention to her. Maybe...

–

History note, the Chernobyl disaster was, in 1986, a nuclear reactor in Soviet Ukraine had a meltdown, spreading radioactive waste for miles and miles around. The initial meltdown poisoned thousands of workers in the plant and spread to poison the surrounding plant- and animal-life, people, and everything else within that radius. It was the only other disaster in history to be labeled as a category 7 disaster (the other being the 2011 Fukuchima Daiichi disaster in Japan) on the International Nuclear Event Scale. It cost the Soviet economy over 18 billion rubles (that's over 54 billion US Dollars), which massively crippled the Soviet Union's economy.

Well, this was certainly a lot darker than most of this story. Welp, Latvia's certainly in a bit of trouble now, isn't he? Next chapter, Latvia is all alone with scary Mr Russia for the day. Will he survive the day? Find out next chapter!


	21. Latvia's Day With Mr Russia

"So, you're sure you don't need anything before we go?" Estonia was zipping up his jacket and going through his bag, making sure he had everything he was going to take over to Finland and Sweden's house to spend the day as he spoke worriedly to Latvia. Lithuania was in the bathroom, finishing up the last touches on his looks before his date with Belarus. He was a bit dizzy-headed from how happy he was, but he had at least had enough sense to get all of his own chores for the day done the day beforehand. Estonia was still worrying excessively for Latvia, so he was almost a bit reluctant to leave him alone.

All sorts of horrible scenarios had flashed through his head the night before when he was supposed to have been sleeping. Latvia dropping one of Russia's favorite vodka shot glasses and getting punished for it. Latvia dropping a full bottle of vodka and being punished even more severely. Latvia getting stuck up a tree after being chased by wolves while tending to Russia's garden. Latvia getting his head in a sheep's mouth again*. Latvia falling into a pit and breaking a bottle of vodka and being stuck there and it starting to snow while wolves and sheep surrounded the edge of the pit above him... Yeah, he was kind of nervous about it.

"I am sure I will be being fine Estonia," Latvia said. Though, he was shaking as he said this, making the older nation not so certain.

"Are you sure? If you're not comfortable being here alone, then maybe we could ask Mr. Russia if you could come with me to Finland's." Latvia shook his head.

"No, M-mr. Russia wouldn't agree, you are knowing that. It is already being too much that you and Lithuania will be going out. I will be being fine here on my own." Estonia gave him a serious look.

"Are you sure? We could always take the chance and ask." Latvia opened his mouth to refuse again, but Lithuania burst in at that moment. His face was lifted into an almost hilarious smile. He looked like a total air-head, but only looked all the more joyful for it.

"Aah~ Today is being the most wonderful day, is it not?" He had his arms spread wide, as if he was ready to hug the first person he came across. This person happened to be Latvia. He picked up the smaller nation as if he weighted almost nothing and whirled him around in a circle. "I am so happy today! Nothing could be spoiling my happiness!" Estonia really hated to burst Lithuania's bubble of happiness, but he had to.

"Um, Lithuania, are you at all remembering the whole 'Lativa being left alone with Mr. Russia all day' thing?" Lithuania froze, then placed Latvia back down on the ground.

"Ah... yes, I was forgetting about that for a moment. Are you having your cell phone with you Latvia?" Latvia nodded, holding out his phone to emphasize his answer. "Well, I must ask that you don't be calling me while I am with Miss Belarus. But if you are having any problems, send me a text straight away and I will answer it as soon as I can, okay?" Estonia held out his phone, which he had pulled out of his laptop bag.

"The same with me." Latvia nodded, though this still didn't lighten up his nervousness in the slightest.

"T-thanks you guys," Latvia quietly stuttered. Lithuania glanced at his watch, giving a start as he saw what time it was.

"Oh my goodness! I've got to be getting going." He ran for the door, calling over his shoulder as he ran outside. "Good luck, Latvia! Just remember, text me if you are needing anything!" After Lithuania had run out, Estonia looked at Latvia and shrugged.

"Well, I'd best be getting going as well. Remember, I'm not going to be too far away, so I'll come right back if there's any trouble." He started to reach over to pat Latvia on the head, but stopped. Though he cared deeply about the youngest Baltic, he still wasn't very good with showing affection. So instead he just nodded and went out the door, leaving Latvia trembling as the door closed.

–

Latvia was still trembling as he dusted the shelves in the living room. This was his last chore of the day, besides making Russia his dinner. That was the part he dreaded having to go through the most.

_It's all going to be okay, Latvia. Don't get nervous. You get clumsy when you're nervous. _Latvia silently motivated himself not to faint with little chants like this in his mind. He held his hands as steady as possible as he maneuvered around the vases and fine cups on the shelf he was currently dusting. _Mr. Russia has been up in his room doing paperwork all day, there's no reason for him to come downstairs now._ He let out a big breath to try and calm himself, but as he did, his hand accidentally jolted a vase that he had been dusting near. He let out a squeak as it fell, knowing full well that Russia would get very angry if it shattered. He shot out his hands and tried to grab it. He caught it with surprising ease, but lost his balance on the chair he had been standing on and fell to the ground.

He landed with a sharp 'ow' as his shoulder hit the ground, though luckily he managed to save the vase. Latvia sighed with relief as he stood up, wincing from his injured shoulder.

_Well, there's another bruise to add to my collection,_ he thought glumly. He froze like a deer in a pair of headlights when he heard a pair of heavy footsteps come to the top of the stairs and stop.

"Is everything alright down there? I heard a loud noise." Latvia quickly put the vase back in it's place, though he could only hear Russia.

"_Jā_! I-it is being n-nothing sir! I-i tripped! B-but I am being a-alright sir!" There was silence from Russia, and for a moment Latvia was afraid that the large man didn't believe him and was plotting some horrible punishment because he somehow knew what had really happened.

"Well, alright then, as long as you are alright little _Latviya._" Latvia sighed in relief when the Russian man believed him. "Oh, one thing though." He froze, wondering what the large nation could want. "Could you please bring up a bottle of vodka and some cake with dinner? I feel like a little something different tonight." Latvia sighed again, relieved that that was all.

"Yes sir, I will be remembering." Russia didn't say anything else, but Latvia heard the larger nation's footsteps walk back the way they came from and disappear when he heard a door closing. Latvia glanced at the clock and was startled. "Oh no! I've got to be making dinner!" He ran for the kitchen, desperately hoping that he wouldn't be late taking it to Russia. Everyone knows what happens when you let Russia stay hungry for too long.

–

Russia had opted to come downstairs to eat instead of eating alone in his room. He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book to pass the time. Lativa peeked his head around the corner, trembling.

"Eh, M-mr. Russia, sir?" The large albino man looked at him, causing him to shake more. "Y-y-your dinner is ready. Will you be coming to the dining room now." Russia seemed to think, then closed his book and set it down.

"No. I think I vill eat in the living room today, just because." Latvia nodded, not wanting to argue and not finding any reason to.

"Y-yes sir. I will be bringing it to you right now!" Latvia darted out of sight and into the kitchen. He carefully picked up the tray of food he was originally going to take to Russia's room and carried it as carefully as he could to the living room. He placed it down on the coffee table, then stood back to let Russia look at it. The large man smelled the aroma of the food and smiled.

"Mm. _Kholodets_, and just the vay I like them. If only I had some _mors_ to go vith it." Latvia nodded, wringing his hands out of habit from his nervousness.

"Y-yes sir. Well, I have that vodka you wanted, it's right next to the cake." His finger shook as he pointed it, then he quickly brought it back to clench his hands together. Russia smiled in that innocent way he always did, though Latvia always did fear what was lying underneath that smile.

"Oh, vell, as it turns out, I had a bottle with me already. But, I suppose I vill just keep this one as vell." Latvia nodded, just wanting to get out of there and away from the Russian man. He started to exit the room, but Russia's voice stopped him. "Hey, hold on." He froze in place and pulled a stiff 180 degree turn to look at Russia. "Now that I look at it, this meal may be a bit too big for me to eat all on my own. I know, vhy don't you share my dinner with me tonight Latvia?" Latvia was terrified at the thought of spending any amount of time with Russia, but he also knew that the man would punish him if he disobeyed anything that he said.

"Y-yes sir." He sat down on the couch next to Russia, feeling greatly overshadowed as he cowered next to the northern giant. Seeing as he had only put one fork with the silverware, he just grabbed the spoon and ate with that instead. Though, he was so terrified to be sitting next to Russia that he almost dropped the meat he had made every time he picked it up just because he was shaking so hard. He almost choked when he heard Russia laughing, he was just that jumpy.

"Heavens to the Betsy, you are too nervous _Latviya_. You need to relax more." He speared a piece of meat on his fork and took it into his mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. "Mm, _eto khorosho_. Nicely done." Latvia nodded, swallowing down the lump of gelatinous meat he had been chewing. Russia picked up a bottle of vodka and forced it into his hands before he could say no. "Come now, little _Latviya_, don't think I don't know vhere my vodka is always disappearing to. I hear you're quite the drinker." He pulled the top off of Latvia's bottle and picked up his own, then clinked them together. "Cheers!" He took a deep swig of the beverage, smiling as he licked his lips. "Very good." Latvia nodded, taking a drink from his own bottle.

When the dinner and cake were all gone, the two just sat there, drinking vodka slowly and talking as they got drunk. Well, mostly it was Russia who talked, Latvia just nodded his head and drank.

"You know, I vish I didn't live here sometimes." Latvia gave Russia a look of confusion, the latter seeming to look off into the distance. "Yes. I vish that I lived in a varmer place. Vith plenty of light and people and sunflowers. Lots and lots of sunflowers. Doesn't that sound nice?" Latvia nodded, placing his empty bottle down on the floor next to Russia's. "I vish my place vas kind of like yours. I think I might visit again some time. Is that alright?" Latvia nodded, remembering that Russia did indeed seem to smile a bit more honestly when he was walking the beaches of Jūrmala. Russia suddenly turned his way, giving him a look. "Vhat kind of place vould you like to live in _Latviya_?" Latvia had to think about this for a moment before he answered.

"Honestly, I can't think of anywhere else. I am liking my country just the way it is." Russia smiled, putting an arm around the smaller country, holding him like one would a teddy bear.

"That is good for you." Latvia leaned against Russia, feeling warm and sleepy and full. He closed his eyes, falling deeply asleep. Russia smiled when he saw this and felt the smaller beating heart. With that smile still on his face, he fell asleep as well.

–

Lithuania and Estonia walked up to the door, Estonia looking extremely nervous.

"I'm worried Lithuania. I haven't gotten a single text from Latvia all day. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? What if he did something clumsy and Russia punished him and buried his body out back in his sunflower bed?" Lithuania 'shush'ed him, trying to keep him quiet.

"Look, Russia is probably asleep right now, and Latvia too. We'll just go in and up to our room. If Latvia is okay, alright. If he's not... well, please just be promising me one thing." Estonia gave him a look as if to say 'what is it?'. "Whatever you are doing, please don't be shouting out Latvia's name in fear for him if he is in a bad situation. It just makes Mr. Russia even angrier." Estonia nodded and Lithuania pulled out his key. They unlocked the door and stepped inside, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Lithuania felt relief for a moment, but that disappeared when he heard Estonia squeak suddenly. "What?" Estonia had covered his mouth with one of his hands, and with the other he was pointing at something on the other side of the room. Lithuania followed his gaze to see what had made him so stiff all of a sudden.

Russia and Latvia were still asleep on the couch, Russia still having his arm around Latvia. However, sometime during slumber, Russia's arm had shifted. So at the moment, it looked like Russia was about ready to choke Latvia, even in his sleep. Lithuania gulped seeing the 'dangerous' situation the youngest Baltic was in.

"What do we do, Lithuania?" Estonia asked nervously. Lithuania thought quickly, then ran out of the room. "Follow me. I am having an idea." Estonia stared after him, then hurriedly followed after.

–

Russia opened his eyes slowly, feeling a bit stiff from having fallen asleep on the couch. He was about to turn and say good morning to Latvia, but instead found himself looking at a large stuffed bear, just about the same size as Latvia. It didn't take Albert Einstein to realize that Lithuania and Estonia must have pulled the 'swap the person for an inanimate object' trick on him while he was sleeping. He just smiled, grabbing the empty dishes to put them in the kitchen for washing.

_Ah well, at least we were able to talk._

–

*That 'head in a sheep's mouth' thing has actually happened in the comics. Estonia seems to have a kind of big brother complex for him and is actually always worrying about him. It's become kind of a meme for Estonia to shout Latvia's name whenever Latvia is in danger.

Once again, sorry for butchering the accents. I'm looking for a good website to get a good feel for Slavic and Baltic accents right now, so it might get better.

Jā – Yes (Latvian)

Latviya – Latvia (Russian)

Eto Khorosho – It's good (Russian)

Kholodets are jellied, chopped pieces of pork or veal meat with spices and a few vegetables. The meat is boiled in large pieces for long periods of time, then chopped, boiled a few times again and finally chilled for 3–4 hours. This makes a jelly-like meat substance, though gelatine is not used because calves' feet, pigs' heads and other such pieces of meat gelatinous enough on their own. It is then served with condiments such as horseradish or mustard.

Mors is sweetened fruit juice that is diluted with water. (I love looking up foods and drinks of other countries. It's fun!)

I'll explain about Jūrmala in a later chapter.

Well, that's that for now. Next chapter will be a surprise for now, but stay tuned for more!


	22. The Origins of Sealand Part 4

Roughs smiled as he sat on the floor, fiddling with some toy that Britain couldn't see very well. The rest of the Allied countries sat on chairs or on the sofa, all looking with interest at the child. They had all been shocked at the least when Britain had told them who Roughs was. Their reactions varied depending on who they were, and America had the most violent reaction; complete with spluttering and incoherent babbling. Still, once the excitement had died down (and Roughs had been soothed by Britain), they all sat down and ate some dinner. As of now, they were just resting in the living room. They were supposed to be discussing battle plans and ways they could defeat the Axis, but the child in front of them seemed to be far more interesting.

"I still can't believe that a fort could be a nation. It's just not natural," China said as he shook his head. Britain shot him a concealed glare, though China still noticed it. "What? I'm just saying. He has no land, and he has no people, not to mention he technically nothing but metal surrounded by ocean. I just don't see how **that** could become... well, **this**." America laughed heartily, throwing his head back as he did so.

"I'll say. That sure was a shocker. He looks just like you Britain." He smiled for a moment, then paused. "Hold on. How come ya' didn't tell us about him earlier Britain?" Britain started searching for an answer to this question (preferably one that wouldn't too deeply offend his fellow Allied members), when America interrupted the answer to his own question with a cry of pain. "Ow! What in the- OW!" First he grabbed his right bicep, then clutched his back.

"What is the matter Mr. America?" Russia asked with concern in his voice. America rubbed his back and arm, looking confused.

"I don't know, but it- OW! Dang it! Feels like something's poking me or something." He let out another 'ow' and jumped up, clutching his own backside. Britain suddenly had a sneaking suspicion about what might be going on. He looked at Roughs and tilted his head, trying to get a good look at what the child was holding. He held back a low gasp when he saw what it was. It was a small doll that looked a lot like America, complete with glasses. Hurriedly, he got onto his hands and knees in front of Roughs while Russia, China, and France were distracted; as all three were amused by America being in pain.

"Erm, Roughs," Britain said as he tapped his youngest brother's shoulder. Roughs looked up from the voodoo doll he was unknowingly holding, his finger still just as they were finishing poking one of the pins in it into America's foot (the real America was currently hopping up and down and holding said foot). "I had made this for you today. I was planning on giving it to you later, but..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that made Roughs gasp with delight and his eyes sparkle with happiness. It was a little wooden boat. It easily fit into Britain's hand, though it would have taken both of Roughs' hands to hold it.

"Wow. Is that really for me?" Britain nodded, holding it out to the excited boy.

"Yes. Here, why don't I take that," he pointed to the voodoo doll, "and I give you this." Roughs nodded enthusiastically, eagerly taking the boat into his hands. Britain sighed and removed the pins from the doll before hurriedly stuffing the doll into his pocket. After a few minutes, America was sure he wasn't going to be feeling any strange jabs of pain again and sat down (Britain noted that China and Russia looked mildly disappointed). Roughs looked at all of them, still holding his boat, and then looked right at Britain.

"Big brother?" Britain looked back at him, waiting to see what kind of question he would be asked. "You introduced me to Mr. America, Mr. Russia, and Mr. China," he looked over and pointed at an empty chair in the corner, "but who's that sitting over there?" Britain looked to where he was pointing, confused. As far as he and the others could see, no one was sitting there. It was just an empty armchair that no one had sat down in. France smiled, waving a hand in Roughs' direction.

"Izn't zat cute? 'Ee eez already making up imaginary friends, juzt like Britain~." Britain's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he was confused at the same time. He had tried showing Roughs some of his magical friends, but the boy couldn't see any of them. He couldn't even see Flying Mint Bunny, whom Britain had commissioned to watch him most of the time. So just who on Earth was Roughs seeing? Roughs was highly indignant about being brushed off like that.

"I'm not making it up! He's sitting right there! He's got a white bear on his lap!"

"Y-you can see me?" Canada couldn't believe it. The boy was able to see him so easily, even when it was obvious none of the others could. Roughs nodded, and Canada broke into a smile. "**You can see me!**" Canada sprang forward and encircled Roughs in a hug while still holding Kumajiro, effectively shocking the rest of the Allies.

"Blimey! Canada!" Britain just about fell out of his chair when Canada popped out of nowhere like that, and hugging Roughs nonetheless. Roughs didn't resist the hug, even though he was being squished a bit.

"Canada, dude!" America exclaimed. "When did you get here?" Canada sweat-dropped, staring at America.

"I've been with you the whole time. We rode on the same boat to get here. We shared a room for goodness sakes!" America thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Nope, don't remember any of that, sorry dude." Canada sighed, looking down.

"Oh well," he let go of Roughs to look at him from a slight distance. "At least you can see me, though." Roughs smiled, though France butted in.

"Oh come now, I knew you were 'ere ze 'ole time. I vas simply toying vith you, non?" Canada sighed once more.

"Of course you were, France." He suddenly let out a very small squeak. Roughs had apparently become bored at some point during the talking. At the moment he was yanking on Canada's large hair curl, much to Canada's displeasure.

"You've got a strange hair right there," he said aloud. Canada whimpered, slightly in pain.

"Please stop pulling on Quebec*, that hurts!" Roughs abruptly released it, causing it to spring back up into its' normal springy shape. "Thank you."

After a while of talking, Roughs began yawning and drooping his head. So, to keep him from passing out in the living room, Britain picked him up and took him to his room. After changing the yawning child into his pajamas and tucking him in, he went back to the living room and sat down among his fellow nations once more. He sighed and leaned his back against the sofa.

"Ah, the joys of being a big brother, non?" Britain shot France a halfhearted glare and closed his eyes. "But, in ze end, it is worth eet." America swallowed the hamburger he had been munching (Britain still had no idea where he was always keeping them) and cleared his throat to talk.

"So, what's his name?" Britain gave him a confused look. He had already told him Roughs' name, had he forgotten so quickly? America seemed to understand the look and smiled. "Oh, I don't mean his name name, I mean his human name. He's gotta' have one." China nodded in agreement with America.

"He's right. You can't just go around calling him 'Roughs', it's just weird. It'd draw too much attention from the humans." Britain thought about this.

"Hm, well, I suppose you're right. He should have a proper human name." Canada gave a helpful smile.

"Oh, if you want to give him a name, I have a good one. Maybe we could name him after a human, like Jacques Cartier. He was a good man." Of course, no one heard Canada (except for Kumajirou, who only responded with a 'who are you?'). China's face lit up like a light bulb and he held up a finger to gain attention.

"Well, if you're looking for a good human name, then I have some suggestions. You could give him a name like _Bao_ or maybe _Huang Fu_." Britain frowned at him.

"I'm not giving my little brother one of your yellow names, China!" China first looked shocked, then extremely offended.

"They are good names, good name brings good luck for the child!" He huffed and crossed his arms before looking away. Russia smiled and put his input in.

"Well, if I could be suggesting a name, perhaps Joseph would be a good-"

"I'm not giving him the name of your boss! I don't even want to hear a name suggestion from you!" Britain cut him off. Russia closed his mouth and said nothing more, but he could be heard quietly 'kol'ing under his breath. France scoffed and flipped his hair girlishly, smiling condescendingly.

"Ah, Russia. A common name from a country such as yourself vould nevair work for such a good boy as young Roughs. 'E needs a noble name, full of grace and style. I vas thinking per'ahps Pierre-Louis or Paul-Henri, those kinds of names are very popular in my house right now." Britain just gave him a flatly disapproving look.

"Flat out no, France. I'll put up with you feeding him Frog food and having him wear Frog clothes behind my back, but I'm not giving him a Frog name! Besides," he huffed, "no French child ever did anything good anyways." To his surprise, France's face fell at that last comment and the flamboyant nation's eyes filled with tears.

"_Mon pauvre petit Jeanne_," France whimpered. The next thing he knew, the blond nation was curled up in the corner, muttering incoherent things in French, sounding like he was crying. A kind of awkwardness filled the room, making the other nations look away.

"Ah, still too soon, I see. Well, sorry about that old chap," Britain said as he tried to clear up the atmosphere. Suddenly, America snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Hey Britain," he turned to the older nation, "what was the name of that one guy from that story you told me a long time ago? You know, the one from Foreverland who never grew up and had a pixie on his shoulder that made people fly." Britain gave America a look of confusion.

"Uh, are you referring to Peter Pan?" America nodded, snapping his fingers again.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. How about that for a name?"

"What? Peter?" He seemed to think about this, while China protested in the background. "You know... that's actually not too bad. It's simple, befits a gentleman, suits him. And he could just use my surname to make things easier... yes, Peter Kirkland, that sounds about right." He gave America a smile. "It's actually not a bad idea. Good thinking America." America pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smiling gloatingly.

"Naturally."

"Yes, Peter Kirkland," Britain murmured to himself, "I like it. And it's not like he'll be leaving, so there's no need for him to have a whole new surname. So, Peter Kirkland it is, and so it shall be forever."

–

In his room, Roughs sighed in his sleep, burying his face into the pillow and clutching his blankets with one hand. In the other hand, he clutched a small, brown teddy bear, a gift that Britain had given to him a day or so after he had arrived. The toy boat sat on a night-stand next to his bed. The window for his room was open, a soft breeze making the curtains billow up and let the soft moonlight into the room. The light shone on the face of the sleeping boy, though it didn't disturb his slumber. In his dreams, he felt a sort of uneasiness, as he dreamt of something close, something he needed. Something he craved.

And that thing was out there in the ocean, surrounded by the clean, salty waves.

–

In my mind, since the nations' hair curls often end up being strange, out of the way things, I thought I might just make Canada's curl the same. (Like how America's curl is Nantucket.) Quebec is an all-French part of Canada, they still hold strongly to the belief that Canada is still French-owned, and that it should become a part of France once again. The Canadian government even gave them the option to split apart from the rest of Canada, so as to avoid conflict. However, they decided not to in the end, so they're still Canadian.

Jacques Cartier was an explorer in Canadian history. He made three different expeditions through Canada in order to find a good route to the Pacific Ocean.

_Bao_ – Precious treasure (Chinese)

_Huang Fu_ - Fortunate (Chinese)

Of course, Russia is referring to Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union during WWII.

What France says is translated to 'My poor little Jeanne'. Here he is referring to Jeanne de Arc, a famous teenage girl who helped to lead the French army during the 16th century. I don't want to spoil the mood by telling you what happened to her, so I'll just leave it to you to decide whether or not you want to look up her history. I warn you though, it's pretty morbid.

Well, I won't say that I'm not a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, but I'm moving past that. I know how much all of you love the little Sealand bits, so I decided to do one of those this time. Next chapter I will be focusing on Ukraine (with a few other characters on the sidelines), so I hope you will all come back for that.

I hope you liked this chapter, please review!


	23. Nekotalia: Jurmala Vacation 1

Dedicated to and in loving memory of Bandit. Wherever you may be now, I hope that mischief and happiness awaits you at the end of wherever you are going, and may kitty heaven treat you as well as I have hope I have.

–

It was a beautiful day in Jūrmala, Latvia. The sun was shining down with a light warmth, the light sparkling off of the clear waters and the white sands, and the people of the city were relaxed and cheerful, ever-eager to help the tourists. With all of this, it was never any wonder to see why this place was such a popular vacation spot in north-eastern Europe.

"Wow, this place is amazing, Latvikit." Latvia's cat trembled slightly, though there was a bit of happiness in his tremors this time around.

"_Paldies_. I'm happy you both could come along vith your masters. This place is very popular for tourists, so it's really no vonder my master chose here to invite them for a vacation. I'm just happy that you two could come as vell." A little yip drew his attention behind Sealine, and he looked to where Sonyashynk stood behind his friends, Seawing perched on her head. "Ah, the both of you as vell." Ukitty had a little cat smile on her face as she beamed over the creatures under her watch.

"Vell, thank you vunce again for inviting us. It's been so long since my mistress and I have last been here, so this vill be a nice blast to the past." Latvikit returned the smile slightly and stood.

"Vell then, come vith me. Our owners have your things already, so I'll start showing you around. Come vith me." With nods from both cats, they followed Latvikit off to receive the grand tour.

–

Scottail, Ireclaw, and Walecat pushed their heads from out of the shrubbery in order to clearly watch the cats (plus dog and cat) walk off. Scottail snickered through his teeth.

"Thes is yer best idea yit, wee brither. If we cannae gie 'at kitten directly, 'en we jist hae tae sit a trap. An' whit better time than when they're havin' fin? They'll ne'er see it comin'! It's sae simple but sae barry!" Ireclaw nodded, ears tilted flat on top of his head as he batted at the stem of catnip hanging from his jaws.

"T'be sure. Nigh, jist steck ter de plan an' oi'm sure we'll git 'imself dis time." Walecat sighed behind them, knowing his siblings wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said.

"Well, let's just be sure to be careful this time. If she catches us at it, we don't know wot she'll do. She could stuff us in a sack and leave us at China's house. And we all know what they do to cats in China." The three shared a simultaneous shiver at the thought.

"What are you three blokes up to now?" The three cats whipped around when their youngest brother spoke to them.

"Och, naethin' fur ye tae fash yerse yer heed abit wee brither," Sottail said as he rubbed a paw between Britaincat's ears. The British cat 'mrowr'ed under his breath in annoyance.

"Right. I still don't know why your owners dragged mine all the way over here just for a vacation, but I suppose I might as well make the best of it. At least there's plenty to do here. So, what are we going to do then?" The cats took a moment to think about this, though the three eldest were trying to think of where their 'prey' was headed. Ireclaw's ear twitched as he heard the cats, bird, and dog pass by their bush again.

"Can we go fishing Latvikit? I want to go see the water!"

"Of course, vatever you vant to do. Come on, I know this great place vere there's plenty of fish. And they're domestically raised, so they're easy to catch. Follow me." Ireclaw allowed himself a small, but toothy grin as he heard this.

"Oi 'ear de fishin' raun 'ere is juicy gran'," Ireclaw quipped. His two younger siblings who were in on the plan gave him a confused look, but he gave them a look and they understood what he meant.

"Oh, yeah, fishing sounds good. We haven't done that in quite a while, don't want to get rusty now, do we?" Walecat added. With a mutual agreement, the four cats walked on, Ireland leading the way by following Sealine's scent.

In the nearby bushes, Russiacat and Belaclaw popped out, having overheard the plans of their sister and Sealine as well. They gave each other a similar look, then disappeared back into the bushes, silently stalking the kitten whom they intended to rid themselves of.

–

Jūrmala is a Latvian city made up of a string of resorts along the Baltic Peninsula. It is the fifth most populated city in all of Latvia. It was considered a very popular vacation spot for USSR officers and their families. It also has many sanatoriums because of the calming atmosphere natural mineral water springs. It's three largest attractions are the calm-water, white-sand beaches; natural mineral springs, and 'healing' muds. After the fall of the USSR, it began to fall in decline, but it has gotten a better tourist industry since they have begun promoting the resort-city more.

Paldies – thank you (Latvian)

–

This installment shall last for about two or three more parts, then I think I'll get back on the one about Sealand's past. Or I may go back to Sealand's past in-between one or two of these parts. Well, I'll do my best to get them in as quickly as possible, so please read, review, and have patience as I write and post the upcoming chapters.

Happy Olympics everyone!


	24. Nekotalia: Jurmala Vacation 2

Sealine held his tail stiff, eyes watching for any ripple in the water. Then, when he saw a single movement, he struck out a paw and splashed it into the water. A silvery fish flew for about a foot and landed on the ground, flopping about as its' scales flashed in the sun. "Miss Ukitty! Miss Ukitty! Look at what I caught!" Ukitty smiled and nodded at him from where she was sunning herself.

"Very good catch. Ve'll have a good dinner tonight if you keep that up." Sealine smiled a cat smile and poised himself at the water's edge again. In the bushes nearby, another cat crouched in wait. Ireclaw smiled like his cheshire counterpart, stalk of catnip sticking from between his teeth, as he whispered to his brother.

"Gran', they're al' distracted at de moment wi' their fishin', an' wales 'as got brit jammers on de other side av de lake. De perfect time ter sprin' our trap. Yer ready?" Scot 's voice came from behind him in reply.

"Ye ken aam ready fur anythin'. Jist a body hin' thocht." He flopped about, whisper-yelling at the younger brother. "Can ye please remin' me wa th' heel aam in thes bludy fesh costume?!" The Scottish cat's fur all stood on end in aggravation as he flopped about with legs stuck to his sides. "Ah feel loch aam rolled up in a carpit an' in th' wey o be tossed in a river. Whit was th' reason we cooldnae use a toy fesh fur thes again?"

"Yer nu dat that is a water kitten we're dealin' wi'. 'e'd nu a fake or dead cod from somethin' alive anytime. so we 'av ter use somethin' alive ter lure 'imself." Ireclaw pulled a roll of fishing line out and pulled an end out with his teeth. "Nigh 'owl still, Ah've got ter tie dis raun yer nice an' tight." Carefully, Ireclad wound a loop of fishing line around the elder cat's middle and knotted it tightly. Once it was tight enough, he dragged his brother over to the mini cat-apult (hah!) they had built and plopped him none-too gracefully on the launching mechanism. "Ye ready for dis?"

"Nae."

"Firin' nigh!" Scottail grimaced in the split second before Ireclaw's claws split the rope like a mouse's tail.

"Ah hate ye sae much." Scottail resisted the urge to yowl as he went flying through the air and landed in the lake. When he hit the water, he wriggled himself to the surface, being sure to make as many splashes as possible.

–

"Wow, look at that big one!" Ukitty looked up from her place in the grass between Latvikit and Sonya when Sealine called out. There were some large splashes in the water nearby, signifying a rather large fish. "We're going to be eating well now!" Latvikit frowned a bit, ear twitching.

"That is strange, I vasn't avare ve had such big fish in this lake." Sealine crouched eagerly, ready to pounce on his latest prey.

"You're mine now fishy!" He pounced and landed smack dab on target, sinking his teeth and claws into the slippery scales. Just as he was about to yowl triumphantly, his short victory was cut off with a yelp as he was suddenly yanked out into the water. The three on the shore stared for a good three seconds before what had just happened could fully register.

"SEALINE!" Ukitty jumped to her paws immediately, claws extended and all her fur standing up on end. Without another thought, she bolted along the edge of the lake-shore, following the white dot that was her catnapped kitten. Latvikit followed right after her, right on her heels as they chased after the kitten being magically dragged across the lake. Sonya barked once and Seawing launched from his roost on top of her head. The seagull flew over the lake, able to follow without any of the impediments of the two cats who were running along the obstacle laden shoreline. Sonya, however, simply plunged headfirst into the lake and started paddling in a straight, thought slow, line following her masters' kitten.

–

Scottail spluttered and spat as water continued to enter his mouth. The suit kept all but his face dry, but he could feel the sharp claw-pricks of the kitten clinging to him through the material. _Ah swear Ah am gonnae kill 'at brither ay mine when thes whole hin' is ower! _He thought viciously. _Weel, at leest we've got heem noo. there's noo way thes kitten can escape noo! _Then, as if to prove that the universe was against him exclusively today, Sealine suddenly released him and did a tumbling backflip into the water. So easily as he did this, the kitten poked his head above water and started swimming on the most direct route to shore._ ... Weel Ah'll be damned._

–

Sealine carefully kept his nose and tail above water as he paddled his way towards the closest set of shore, as he had learned how to do. He wasn't a sea-cat for nothing, after all. Though, despite his experience with water, he was still a kitten, and his energy wasn't endless. Just as he started feeling himself getting tired, a familiar bark drew his attention. A damp, fluffy, white shape slowly made its' way towards him, making him smile despite his circumstances.

"Sonya! You came to help!" The she-dog barked and stayed in place, allowing him to climb atop her and let her tow him to shore. "Thanks girl," he praised.

–

When Seawing had seen Sonya pick up Sealine, he flew over to where Ukitty was still running desperately to keep an eye on her kitten (Latvikit had been left in the dust long ago, most likely slumped against a bush somewhere). The seagull had swooped down next to her and squawked, showing her that their dog was bringing back the kitten. They had waited until the white dog had faithfully and successfully brought Sealine to shore before going to meet up with them. Sealine climbed down from atop Sonya, who had collapsed in a heap, panting from not being used to such exertion, even during the rowdiest playdates.

"Sealine!" Ukitty almost pounced on the kitten, then nearly finished the job of drowning him with all of her licks and affection. Once she had checked over every millimeter of him she could find to make sure there were no injuries on him, she turned to Sonya and gave the dog a lick between the eyes. "Thank you so much, Sonya. You did a good job." The exhausted animal managed a gratified sound at the praise and went back to panting. "I think ve've done plenty of fishing for today. Let's get back now."

–

Hello my beloved readers! I am sorry about how long it took to update! End of summer trips, plus school and all my extra activities, sapped up all of my time and energy that I would have spent writing this otherwise. But I'm back now, and I promise I will do my best to update more often.

On a side note, I had something very pleasant event happen to me a few days ago. As it so happened, I was looking at some Hetalia fanart, and I happened to find a rather cute one of Sealand and Ukraine. As it turned out, that picture was inspired by this very story! I think some of you can imagine my shock and delight when I found this. Well, that picture, in turn, has given me a touch of inspiration. I am now thinking of maybe doing a little one chapter HetaOni tidbit. What does everyone think? Please let me know in a review! Hope to see you all next chapter.


	25. The Origins of Sealand Part 5

"Man, I've gotta' say Britain, that kid sure looks up to you." Britian nodded without really listening as he watched his little brother sitting on the rungs of the pier. He was gripping a fishing rod tightly in his hands, impatiently waiting for a fish to bite the line.

"I suppose so. At least, I know he's a bit more obedient than you were." America pouted a bit as he leaned back against the railing. Currently, the four of them (including France) were out on a bit of a fishing excursion for the day. China and Russia had opted to stay around Britain's place, as neither really liked Britain's country.

"Ah, oui. I remember when little America was still a tiny little thing. You were zo cute zen, I honestly don't know what 'appened to you." America shrugged, still pouting.

"Well, whatever." He glanced up at Roughs, who was struggling with his fishing rod. "I think your little buddy needs some help over there, Britain." Britain looked up and, seeing America's words as true, went over to help his little brother. France sighed blissfully as he watched his old friend/rival acting like such.

"Ah, eet 'as been a while zince I've seen Anglerrete acting like zis. I 'ad forgotten 'ow cute 'e can be." America grinned and wiped off his glasses from a spray of salt water.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" France looked at him curiously, wondering what it could have been. "The two of them look just like a couple of Angler-Saxons[1]!" He laughed loudly at his own joke, while France only stared at him as the joke fell flat. Britain ignored the conversation behind him as he helped Roughs reel in the line. The boy was excitedly turning his hand with his big brother's over it, but his bright face fell when he found that there was only a large clump of seaweed hanging from the hook.

"Aaw, I wanted that to be a big fish! We could have had it for supper." He pouted in a way that was very Britain-like, which caused the older nation to ruffle his younger brother's similar hair.

"No need to fret. Remember, a gentleman never gives up, no matter how many times he must try until he succeeds." These words seemed to inspire the little not-quite-nation, whose face lit up at the words from his older brother figure.

"Right! And I'm gonna' be a gentleman, just like big brother!" Britain helped the boy cast his line into the water again and left him alone to fish as he went back to speak with his friends. He saw France staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips, and tightened up.

"What on Earth are you staring at?!" France rolled his eyes and looked away with the smile remaining.

"Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing about when you were cuter and less mean." Britain held a fist up to France's face.

"Why you-" he cut off his own insult at the sound of Roughs crying out.

"Big brother! I caught one! I caught one!" He was standing up, leaning precariously over the railing as he tried to hold on to the straining line.

"Hold on now!" Britain called out as he walked quickly to his little brother. "I'm coming right now!" However, just as he was about to reach him, a sudden jerk on the rod yanked him over the edge of the pier and down into the water below. Britain rushed to the edge of the pier, yelling over the edge. "ROUGHS!" America and France ran up and looked over the edge with him.

"Oh my god! He just fell in the water! We've gotta' do something!" He turned to Britain, who was sweating and staring down at the water. "Well?! You're his big brother!"

"But I don't know how to swim!" America stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Seriously? A pirate slash sailor who can't swim?" He huffed and kicked off his shoes, then threw his jacket at France. "Well, I guess it's up to the hero once again!" He jumped over the railing and dove with perfect form into the water.

–

The water was pressing in on all sides, on instinct, he held his breath. He flailed his arms frantically, muffled cries escaping in the form of bubbles issuing from his nose. He had his eyes clamped tight, not knowing anything that was around him. Suddenly, he felt a hand lightly grab on to his, and he inexplicably felt himself calm down. A voice sounded in his head, that of a woman speaking to him in soothing tones.

"_It's okay, you have nothing to fear. Calm yourself, and open your eyes."_ He calmed down as the voice instructed, then opened his eyes. He almost gasped aloud. The salt water didn't sting his eyes, and he suddenly didn't feel the ache from his lungs anymore. He was surrounded by a world of silent, open blue. Small bubbled rose up from the depths and tickled his skin as they brushed past his skin on the float upwards. It was incredible, amazing, so many other words that he didn't know. _"You see? You are safe here in the ocean."_ Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist, and the hand around his wrist released him. He found himself being pulled upwards, away from the depths, until his head broke the surface of the water. He took in a deep breath of air, as the person holding him towed him towards the rocky shore.

"Britain! I've got him!" Britain was waiting for the two of them on the shore alongside France. As soon as America landed on the ground, Britain whisked Roughs from his arms and wrapped him up in his jacket. America took his things back from France after he shook the water out of his hair like a dog. Britain clutched his little brother to him, not willing to let go for anything.

"Roughs! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" However, as he grasped the child, Roughs suddenly began squirming I his arms.

"Noo! Let me go! I wanna' go back!" Britian stared at the child as if he didn't know what to make of him.

"You... want to go back in the water?" Roughs nodded and whined until, finally, Britain let him go. The child immediately dove back into the water and was swimming like a fish. America stared at the child and scratched his head.

"I don't get it, I thought he'd be happy to be saved." Britain didn't respond, he only stared at his new-found little brother, a strange look in his eyes.

–

1 This is meant to be a pun on the term 'Anglo-Saxons'.

2 _Mon Ami_ – (French) My friend


	26. Goat-Ache

"_Starsha sestra_?" Ukraine looked over as Sealand said her name. Her worry was brought about a tad as she heard the odd tone in his voice.

"_Da_? Vhat's vrong?" Sealand stepped aside and let her see what he had been standing in front of. Behind him lay his pet goat, Wendy. The nanny was usually a very energetic animal, bleating and trundling along proudly. However, at the moment, the she-goat was lying down, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Sealand was gently stroking his beloved goat's back, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm worried about Wendy." He prodded her stomach, which did seem to have shrunk in a length of time since Ukraine had first seen the goat. "She hasn't been eating lately, and I'm afraid something is wrong with her. I don't want her to starve to death." Ukraine looked at the animal thoughtfully, then to her adoptive younger brother. "What should we do? I don't know any goat doctors, or whatever you call them." To the young sailor's surprise, the platinum-haired woman smiled and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Vell, don't you vorry, _trochy morya. _You may not know anyone who can care for goats, but your _starsha sestra _does." Sealand tilted his head to his adoptive sister, blinking his large blue eyes twice.

"Really? Who?"

–

The rolling scenery of the Swiss Alps were a thing of absolute beauty. Here and there, on the grassy plain the nation and micronation walked, goats were feeding from the rich, moist grass. Sealand 'ooh'ed in awe, staring around in the scenery. Ukraine smiled gently, patting him on the shoulder as they plodded along.

"Vell, vhat do you think?" Sealand grinned, staring around the landscape.

"It looks really neat! There's so many goats around here! And I think I can see Dom and Monte Rosa [1] over there." He looked to his goat, whom he was leading on a leash of rope. "See, Wendy? There's lots of other goats around here, just like you!" The nanny didn't seem interested by all of this, only trundling along behind the blonde boy. Sealand pursed his lips at the actions of his beloved goat, but went on following Ukraine, trusting that his adoptive big sister would know what to do. They finally reached their destination, a rather fine-looking Swiss Chalet. Ukraine patted him on the head, moving his sailor's hat a bit as she did so.

"Vait here just a moment, I vill be back in just a moment vith Miss Liechtenstein. She vill ask Mr. Svitzerland to take a look at Vendy for you. After that, I'm sure that she vill be good as new in no time." Ukraine opened up the door and held up a finger to him. "I'll be just a moment," she said softly. With this, she went around to the side door, where Liechtenstein had said she would meet her.

With his guardian and big sister gone, Sealand decided to take a seat down on the front step to wait. When he did, he decided to also untie Wendy's rope, so she could explore this great, vast field of a front yard they were in. He smiled as he saw Wendy, if not a little tiredly, trundle on over to the nearest bush and start sniffing the flowers there.

"'Atta girl, go on and enjoy yourself." He hummed a bit, leaning back against a support beam as he kicked his legs out into open air. The air was quiet, peaceful, broken only by the occasional bleating of one of the goats. Then, he heard a quiet _click_ behind him.

–

"Thank you zo much for helping us vith this, Liech." The girl smiled gently, as was her way, at her Slavic friend.

"It's no problem, really," she responded sweetly. "I'm glad I can help a friend, and a friend's goat. Now we just have to find big bruder and I'll ask him to take a look at Vendy for you." Ukraine paused, looking at Liechtenstein suddenly.

"Vait, you didn't tell Svitzerland zat ve vould be coming here?" Liechtenstein shook her head.

"Vell, no. I didn't think about telling him. I thought I wouldn't need to, since he's always got his things to look at his goats around, so he didn't need to buy anything." Ukraine's brow furrowed, and her mouth thinned.

"Zat is... not the thing I vas vorried about, Liech." She was about to explain her reasons, but the sound of a gunshot from outside the house did it all for her. Both females whirled around, eyes wide.

"Oh dear."

–

Sealand cried out with terror as he ran, scarf flying out behind him and one hand clutching his cap against his head. He could hear the sounds of bullets hitting the ground behind his feet. He was familiar with gunfire, from his war days, just not to running away from people shooting at you on a grassy plain.

"Intruder! Get back here right now!" Switzerland ran along behind the intruder he had found, rifle firmly in his grip. In his fervor of getting this intruder off of his 'neutral' land [2], he didn't realize that it was only a child he was shooting at. "I know you heard me! Get back here!" Sealand let out a wail of terror as he ran.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Please stop shooting at me! I only came here for Wendy!" The name 'Wendy' didn't mean much to Switzerland, but he paused nonetheless. His eyebrow went up, gun faltering.

"Wait, Wen-?" he never got to finish, as he suddenly felt something ram into his backside. He was sent tumbling head over heels, gun flying out of his hands and onto the nearby grass. Switzerland groaned as he sat up, rubbing the seat of his pants as he did so.

"Ouch," he muttered under his breath. A low bleating made him look up, and he found himself gazing right into the diamond-pupiled, yellow eyes of a goat. The man let out a cry of surprise, scrambling backwards into a sitting position as the goat continued to stare benignly at him. "A goat?" he wondered aloud.

"Big bruder!" Switzerland looked up, and saw Liechtenstein running up to him, Ukraine bouncing along right after her. He mentally wondered what an Eastern European would be doing here, though he vaguely remembered that Liechtenstein mentioned something about being friends with Ukraine. When his 'sister' finally reached him, she knelt next to him worriedly. "Big bruder, are you alright?" He nodded, pushing himself up to stand.

"Yes, I am, I suppose." He saw the goat still eyeing him evilly, watching his every move. "I was chasing out an intruder, when this goat rammed into me from behind and sent me onto the ground." He placed a hand on his hip, eyebrow raised. "It's odd, though, I don't think this is one of ours. I've never seen it around here before. He noted Liechtenstein fidgeting a bit, and was confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry bruder, this is all my fault! Miss Ukraine said that Sealand's goat vasn't feeling vell, so I told her they could bring it here so you could take a look at it. I didn't think about telling you beforehand, I'm sorry." Switzerland looked up again, and found that the one he had been chasing was, indeed, only little Sealand. The blond scratched his head and looked at him.

"Oh, it _is_ just you. Ah... sorry about that. I just thought you were an intruder is all, I wouldn't have shot at you if I had known it was just you." Sealand just smiled good naturedly and petted Wendy on the head, trying to get her to stop glaring at the nation.

"It's alright, really it is. No need to worry about it." He looked at his goat and hugged her, around the neck. The animal licked her owner's face, causing him to giggle. Sealand looked appealingly at the 'neutral' country while patting his animal on the head. "So, could you please take a look at her?" Switzerland nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, well, I suppose I _do_ owe you for shooting at you. Alright, bring her around the side of the house to the goat shed and I'll take a look." Sealand's face lit up, and he thanked the larger nation dozens of times before he was convinced to take up Wendy's rope leash and take her to the shed like he was told. Once inside, Switzerland had her all set up and sat down to take a look at her (though, he did notice that the goat took pains to make sure that her body was always between him and her master standing in the doorway). After a short while of examining the goat, he finally brought her back over to Sealand.

"Well, what is it? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Sealand asked with worry. He gazed up at the taller blond, and found relief when the older nodded.

"Yes, I know what's wrong. It's nothing life-threatening, your goat is just having a bad toothache." He knelt down next to Wendy and used his hands to open up her mouth. He used one finger to motion to her backmost teeth, where Sealand could see a tiny little oddly-colored spot on the tooth. "I can take care of that easy enough, then I can give you some medicine to keep giving her until the toothache is gone. It will take a bit of time, but she should be back to normal and well again once it's all done." He saw Sealand's face, and got a look of surprise when he saw how the micronation's eyes were shining so much.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much, _Pan_ [3] Switzerland!" He then proceeded to throw himself at the older and hugged his leg. Switzerland looked very taken aback, but then just looked away from him, and the smiled on the faces of Liechtenstein and Ukraine.

"Yeah, sure thing. No problem... Now let go so I can go take care of your goat." Sealand released the man, then Switzerland went off to go and treat Wendy.

After having tea with Ukraine and Liechtenstein, talking for an hour or two, Switzerland re-appeared and said that Wendy was okay to go home. Along with his goat on her leash, Switzerland also gave Sealand a small paper bag.

"This has the medicine you'll need to keep that tooth numb, there's also a list of the types of food you'll be able to feed her until her tooth is completely healed. Just keep everything calm, give her what she needs, and she'll be feeling better within a couple of weeks. _Ja_?"

"Right~ Thanks again for all of your held, _Pan_ Switzerland," Sealand smiled as he took the bag.

The two Germanic nations watched Ukarine and Sealand go on their way, Wendy trailing behind them slowly. After a short while, Liechtenstein looked up to Switzerland, a small smile on her sweet face.

"You vere very kind to them, big bruder. Thank you for helping vith his goat." Switzerland was quiet a moment or two, then looked away and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome."

–

1- Monte Rosa and Dom – Two of the highest mountains on the Swiss Alps actually within Switzerland, with Monte Rosa going down at 4,634 feet, and Dom at 4,545.

2- It was already explained in the canon Hetalia, but Switzerland takes a stance of a sort of aggressive neutrality. A.K.A. They will use force to keep people out of their land and retain their neutrality through violence against others. At least, that was their policy in wartime. These days, you don't have to worry so much about your plane being shot out of the sky to keep you out if you decide to go to Switzerland.

3-_Pan_ – Ukrainian for 'mister'.


End file.
